Sueños que se cumplen
by Arjuy
Summary: Capitulo 13, extra largo, perdonen la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme

**Los sueños que se cumplen**

_Una ligera brisa invernal se sentía en la penumbra del lugar._

_Por un momento sintió una extraña inquietud…intentó moverse, pero una fuerza desconocida se lo impidió,…iba a decir algo, cuando sintió una mano tomarla por la muñeca… trató de enfocar en medio de la oscuridad…unos ojos verdes relampaguearon, mientras la miraban fijamente, como buscando algo en los suyos…_

_-Tranquila…no tengas miedo…- la suave voz hiso que se sintiera segura y tranquila,… el aroma y el tacto de quien la sujetaba se sentía... tan familiar_

_Sintió sus dedos deslizarse con suavidad por los contornos de su cuerpo… hasta detenerse en su nuca, deslizándose entre los rubios cabellos,… provocando que cerrara los ojos y suspirara profundamente…. el sutil rozamiento le producía emociones indescriptibles… _

_Unos fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a ella,… atrayéndola,… inmediatamente una fuerza similar al de la corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna, mientras con movimientos nerviosos deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que la levantaba en brazos, como si no pesara nada… sonrió y se perdió en los verdes ojos,… dejó de pensar… no era posible hacerlo sintiendo la calidez del varonil pecho y el sonido agitado de su corazón…_

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente,… su respiración estaba agitada y el corazón le latía apresuradamente.

-¡Otra vez ese sueño!

Intentó calmar sus nervios respirando profundamente y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que solo se trataba de un sueño tonto.

-¡ESTO NO ES PROPIO DE TI, OSCAR! –se reclamó a sí misma

Se levantó incómoda,… ya no podía soportarlo más, cada noche, aquel sueño volvía una y otra vez, con insistencia,….sentía como si alguien jugase con su mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos

La joven retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo, estaba transpirando y se sentía algo mareada. Se incorporó del lecho y sus pasos la llevaron hasta la ventana, aún no amanecía y las luces del alumbrado público dibujaban las siluetas de las pocas personas y vehículos que transitaban por la solitaria calle. Decidió ir a la cocina para relajarse y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ya en el lugar, distraídamente buscó un recipiente para calentar el agua, tan ensimismada estaba en esta tarea, que no notó una presencia a sus espaldas, hasta que las puntas de unos dedos le rozaron ligeramente el hombro.

- ¡ANTONIETA!...-buscó apoyo en el mesón-… ¡Diablos mujer!,…tose, o has algo para hacer notar que estás aquí!... ¡qué susto me has dado!

- Lo siento, Oscar…no era mi intención asustarte.

-¡No me digas que acabas de llegar! - preguntó alterada -¡Antonieta!...¡me dijiste que regresarías temprano!

-¡Y es temprano!...-rió con ganas-….el sol aún no sale

-¡Antonieta!

-No te enojes, regresé hace horas…antes de que mis caballos se volvieran ratones

Oscar suspiró, por un tiempo había insistido en acompañarla en sus salidas nocturnas para cuidarla, pero como estas eran demasiado constantes, finalmente había levantado los brazos derrotada. Pero pese a ello, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada cuando ella llegaba tarde

-¿qué haces despierta?

-Eso es lo que quería preguntarte- la miró inquisitivamente - Únicamente vine porque te oí pasar junto a mi cuarto

Le sonrió y tomó la tetera de manos de su amiga y la puso a calentar, la idea de una bebida caliente a esa hora era tentadora, además le haría bien a Oscar, ella no tenía buen color, y sus ojos mostraban una extraña inquietud

-¿Te sientes enferma?

-No…solo… - por un momento su voz titubeó, sentirse así era algo impropio para ella-…solo…no podía dormir.

-¿Quieres sentarte y hablar de ello?

Oscar obedeció mecánicamente y se sentó en una silla junto a la barra

-¿algo te preocupa, Oscar?

-¿quieres la lista?...veamos….primero están los exámenes, en los que tengo que sacar notas excelentes, si quiero conservar la beca…mi padre que sigue encajándome a Girodel cada vez que puede…hmmm….y también está el estúpido de mi jefe…

-¿Tu jefe?...vamos Oscar, no sufras por tan poca cosa, solo mándalo al diablo y renuncia

-Con gusto lo haría…pero necesito el trabajo, Antonieta

-¡No!, no lo necesitas,…tú sabes que yo puedo pedirle a mi madre que me aumente la asignación…

-¡NO!...hace tiempo decidí no depender de nadie…se lo dije a mi padre cuando me opuse a seguir con el "negocio" de la familia y me lo prometí a mí misma

-No soy tu "comprensivo" padre Oscar…-remarcó con ironía-….además no te regalaría el dinero,… si es eso lo que te preocupa, señorita orgullosa…solo sería un préstamo

-Ni así lo aceptaría…

-Di lo que quieras de tu padre,…-la señaló acusatoriamente-… ¡pero eres igual de terca que él!

El silbato de la tetera sonó y Oscar se incorporó para servir las tazas. Antonieta bebió ávidamente la taza que le ofreció

Una vez reconfortada volvió al ataque, conocía a su amiga e intuía que su insomnio, se debía a algo que la inquietaba más que sus problemas cotidianos

-¿No será que no puedes dormir por…el chico del tren?

Oscar casi escupe el sorbo que estaba bebiendo

-¡AJÁ!...¡acerté!...-palmeó las manos como una niña juguetona-….¡Otra vez volviste a soñar con él!...-Oscar evadió su mirada-…vamos no te avergüences…somos jóvenes y soñar no es delito…¿o lo fue?... ¡cuéntame!...sobre todo los detalles sucios…

-¡NO HAY DETALLES SUCIOS!

-¡Lo sabía!…solo a ti se te ocurre soñar con un chico guapo… ¡y despertar antes de que suceda algo divertido!… - volvió a sentarse decepcionada-… ¡hasta al soñar te reprimes!

Oscar se retiró molesta, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas con ella, se sentía extraña confiándole asuntos así y solo lo había hecho porque en una ocasión tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse dormida en el sofá y tuvo ese loco sueño delante de la inquisitiva mirada de su compañera de departamento

-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó y Oscar se levantó presurosa, cada día tenía el mismo patrón, ducharse, preparar el desayuno, y salir disparada para abordar el tren de las siete.

Lo mismo había pasado aquella mañana,…cuando comenzó todo…

Flash back-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana abordó el mismo vagón de siempre, se sentó y distraídamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual ingresaban los demás pasajeros… repentinamente… lo vio entrar al mismo vagón…

Era alto, atractivo y con andar seguro. Vestía sencillamente, camisa blanca, jeans y una mochila al hombro.

Se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba justo frente a ella, colocó su mochila sobre las rodillas, sacó algunos papeles y clavó su mirada en ellos. Debía tratarse de algo importante, pues pareció abstraerse del mundo…ni siquiera reparó en que en ese momento era el objeto de estudio de unos inquietos ojos azules

Oscar lo miraba intensamente…algo en él,…le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

_-Vamos, Oscar…ni que fuera el primer muchacho atractivo que vieras en tu vida –_ se reprendió a sí misma

Él estaba a solo unos metros, con su piel tostada, rostro de expresión madura, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro ondulado y cuerpo atlético.

_-Oscar deja de mirarlo así… ¡se dará cuenta!…_

Quiso desviar la vista, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas, y a los pocos minutos volvió a espiarlo

Notó un adorno tallado en madera que pendía de la mochila, tenía grabado un nombre

_-¡André!...se llama André…_

En ese momento como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente…para la sorpresa de Oscar, por unos instantes que parecieron eternos él retuvo su mirada, mientras en sus labios se formaba una suave sonrisa.

Avergonzada Oscar miró para otro lado, el orgullo le ganó y cambió la dirección de su mirada, nerviosa por haber sido descubierta

Él suspiró y volvió los ojos hacia los papeles

Un pitido y la voz del conductor indicaron que se acercan a la próxima estación, Oscar se puso de pie, lo mismo que su ocasional compañero de vagón

_-¿Él también baja aquí?...o es que se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba y ahora piensa seguirme...-_las conjeturas se arremolinaban en su mente

Bajó del tren y caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la estación, hasta salir de ella, tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, obligándose a no volverla, mientras leves estremecimientos cruzaban su cuerpo.

No podía oír el ruidoso ajetreo de la muchedumbre que pasaba por su lado, yendo y viniendo en el movimiento característico de las grandes ciudades… solamente escuchaba el latido de su propio corazón repicando dentro de sus oídos. Tenía la certeza de que él la seguía,…algo dentro suyo le daba la seguridad de que así era,… ¡de que así debía ser!

Solo al llegar a la puerta de la Universidad se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, lo buscó, pero no lo encontró…nadie la había seguido…

_-¡Idiota!... ¡soy una idiota!... ¿por qué estaba tan segura de que él iba a seguirme?..¡¿por qué lo haría?...-_buscó apoyo en una de las paredes_-… ¡vivir con Antonieta me está haciendo mal!…_

Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque en un principio se lo negara a sí misma, desde aquel día, cada vez que subía al tren esperaba volver a verlo, pero el encuentro no volvió a repetirse

Lo peor para su salud mental fue cuando comenzaron los sueños…

-_No debería afectarte tanto, Oscar… ¡solo lo viste una vez!_…– se repetía con frecuencia_-… ¡no te siguió!... ¡no habló contigo!... ¡YA OLVÍDALO!_

-.-.-.-

Era viernes por la noche, y la mayoría de quienes trabajaban ahí, ya se habían retirado. La cafetería estaba casi vacía. Había sido un día sumamente largo, Rosalie recogía las últimas cosas antes de abandonar el establecimiento.

-Uff…estoy muerta….- prácticamente se dejó caer en una de las sillas-…no aguanto los pies…

Oscar llegó al lugar, y sin mediar más comentarios se sentó en la barra, ninguna palabra más que el saludo salió de sus labios, pero esto no impidió que Rosalie se diera cuenta inmediatamente del estado de ánimo de su amiga

-¿Tan mal van las cosas?

-¡ehh!

Oscar se incorporó violentamente, como si despertara de un trance

-¡¿Qué dices?

-No…nada… ¿quieres que prepare un poco de té?

-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?…

-…que tal un poco de vino….

-¿Vino?

-¡Si!…hay una buena provisión en la bodega…es del jefe,…pero no notará la falta de una botella – le guiñó un ojo y fue en pos de la bebida

-.-.-.-.-.

Rosalie tiró del corcho de la botella y sirvió dos vasos llenos. Ambas ofrecieron un brindis silencioso y bebieron de sus vasos.

Oscar sintió que una calidez casi instantánea le llenaba el cuerpo, y sonrió para si misma, el vino no era de los mejores, pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba

-Y bien…vas a contarme o tengo que embriagarte para que lo hagas

-Contarte…contarte qué?

-Acerca de los últimos movimientos sociales en Sudamérica y sus repercusiones en la bolsa de valores de Nueva York

-¡¿Ehh?- la miró con extrañeza

-¡Pues qué va a ser mujer!...quiero que me cuentes lo que te preocupa

Oscar bebió nuevamente de su copa, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla

-No es nada…solo el cansancio…

-Bueno…si tú lo dices…-se levantó a terminar de asegurar el local, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento prefería no abrirse, y la respetaba lo suficiente para no insistir, al menos por el momento

-Es tarde… ¿Bernard viene a recogerte? – preguntó Oscar al terminar su copa y notar la hora

-Si… esta noche vamos a cenar y a pasear por la feria del parque…- explicó con entusiasmo. Repentinamente una idea cruzó su mente-….¡¿por qué no nos acompañas, Oscar?

-No, gracias...es tarde…mañana tengo exámenes… ¡y no traje mi violín!…- dijo sonriendo, pensando en no ser un estorbo para su amiga -… ¡salúdalo de mi parte!...-tomó su maletín y salió del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó por las calles iluminadas por la luz artificial, el camino hacia su casa casualmente pasaba por el parque donde se realizaba la feria.

Por un momento se detuvo a recordar, que en alguna ocasión sus padres habían llevado a sus hermanas y a ella un lugar así.

_-Era una feria con una enorme montaña rusa_….-sonrió con nostalgia_-…fue la primera vez que comí algodón de azúcar…_

Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía de su padre, en el viaje, este se había permitido olvidar un poco sus negocios.

-¡señorita!

Oscar estaba demasiado abstraída en los recuerdos y no contestó

-¡SEÑORITA! – la mujer elevó la voz para llamar su atención

-¡¿Ehh?...

-¡Señorita!...acérquese…-una anciana vestida de gitana la llamó desde su improvisada carpa-…Madame Languedoc le develará lo que el futuro le tiene deparado

-Disculpe…hoy no… - intentó seguir su camino, ella no creía en tales supercherías -…tengo prisa…

-¡La rueda del destino comenzó a girar!...- exclamó con expresión mística-…debe escuchar su llamado

Oscar sonrió, la charlatana desempeñaba bien su papel

_-No pierdo nada escuchándola…bueno…solo unas pocas monedas… _

Entró en la carpa, la cual estaba decorada e iluminada a efecto.

La vieja mujer, era ni más ni menos lo que esperaba,…se dedicó a decir un motón de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su vida

_-Lo que pensé….esta mujer tiene de adivina, lo que Antonieta tiene de monjita de clausura_

Repentinamente ella la miró con dureza, como si hubiese podido adivinar sus pensamientos,…levantó su arrugada y temblorosa mano señalándola

-¡TÚ!... ¡tú esperabas que él te siguiera!...pero no lo hizo…

Oscar casi cae de su asiento al escucharla

_-¿cómo pudo adivinar eso?_

La anciana sonrió enigmáticamente

-…el destino lo empuja hacia ti…"bon hiver"…. -dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban su esfera de cristal-…volverás a verlo…dentro de muy poco….¡y el sueño se hará realidad!…-levantó los ojos y la escudriñó con la mirada-…pero las cosas no serán exactamente como lo deseas…

-"bon hiver"…¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-¡Los espíritus han hablado!... ¡eso es todo!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Caminaba por las calles, con paso veloz, tratando de olvidar las palabras emitidas por la adivina. Pronto llegó al edificio donde compartía el departamento con la inquieta Antonieta.

Ni bien entró al lugar, la administradora, una anciana bondadosa y de rostro afable, se le acercó

-¡Señorita Jarjayes!

Oscar se volvió para atenderla

-Buenas noches, madame Glacé

-Disculpe,…siento molestarla, pero sus vecinos…se están quejando por el ruido de la fiesta

-¡¿Fiesta?

-Si, señorita Oscar…-le dijo nerviosamente-…la fiesta…en su departamento

-¡Antonieta!... …- salió disparada por las escaleras sin esperar el ascensor _-….esta me las paga_

-.-.-.-.-

-¡ANTONIETA!

Abrió la puerta con furia

-¡Oscar!…no pensé que llegarías tan temprano – Antonieta fue a su encuentro mientras la música bajaba de volumen y todos se volvían a ver al torbellino que amenazaba con acabar con el lugar

-¡LA FIESTA TERMINÓ!... ¡TODO MUNDO FUERA! –abrió la puerta y los invitados de su amiga comenzaron a salir en medio de murmullos desaprobatorios

-Oscar…pero…no puedes hacernos esto…¡no se vayan!…-Antonieta intentó detenerlos pero el semblante de Oscar convenció a todos de que aquello había terminado

-.-.-.-.-

Una vez los invitados terminaron de salir del lugar…

-¡Sabes que en este edificio están prohibidas las fiestas!…¡mira como dejaron todo!... ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO, ANTONIETA?...

-¡Por favor, no la regañes!... -de la cocina salió la aprensiva figura de Luis, el prometido de Antonieta –…solo iba a ser una pequeña reunión por el fin de curso…y… se nos fue de las manos…-explicó con nerviosismo

-¡Esa no es excusa, Luis!

-Lo sé…por eso…yo te ayudaré a ordenar las cosas…-dijo mirando el estado en el cual "sus amigos" habían dejado la sala-…y si algo se rompió…yo tendré el gusto de reponerlo…

-No, Luis…no te preocupes…– replicó Oscar más calmada-…no veo nada roto…y en cuanto al desorden…-miró hacia su compañera-…¡las dos nos ocuparemos!…

Antonieta hizo un mohín de disgusto y les dio la espalda. Oscar carraspeó,…sentía pena por el prometido de su compañera, quien se desvivía por complacerla en todos sus caprichos

-…ya es tarde, Luis…debes irte…-indicó Oscar

- Si…mi padre debe estar preocupado…te llamo mañana, Antonieta

Luis se despidió de Oscar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometida y salió presurosamente del lugar.

Oscar lo acompañó a la puerta, donde una vez más él se deshizo en disculpas.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sabes que eres una aguafiestas?- Antonieta se volvió hacia Oscar cuando nuevamente esta ingresó al departamento

-Y tú eres alguien que no tiene "sentido del peligro" al reclamarme eso – comentó mientras iba a traer los implementos de limpieza

-Lo de limpiar TODO esto… ¡¿era en serio?...- preguntó Antonieta sin creérselo

-¡Si…vuestra majestad! – exclamó con un gesto que no daba a negativas

-.-.-.-.-

La noche siguiente…

_-_¿Cómo estuvo el paseo por la feria, Rosalie? – preguntó Oscar

-¡Perfecta!...debiste venir con nosotros…Bernard invitó a un amigo suyo y nos divertimos mucho...

-Si,…me lo imagino…- dijo con algo de ironía

-Aunque no lo creas…nos divertimos…su amigo, es un muchacho muy gentil y educado...y la pasamos muy bien

-Si…claro…-comentó con escepticismo

-Pues no tienes que imaginártelo, porque hoy TÚ nos acompañarás a los tres a cenar

-Siento arruinar tu plan, Rosalie…-la miró crípticamente -… pero no pienso ayudarte a quitarte de encima al amiguito de Bernard

-¡Por favor!...estoy segura de que te caerá bien,…

-Si,…por supuesto…pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión,…esta noche tengo turno en la redacción…- tomó su maletín y emprendió el camino a su trabajo

_-Lástima….apuesto a que se llevarían bien…él también piensa que la vida es solo estudiar y trabajar_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de madrugada y negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo

-…parece que va a nevar…- se enfundó más en su abrigo antes de salir del edificio del periódico. Al instante empezaron a caer gruesos copos de nieve. La primera nieve del año.

-¿Sabía que los canadienses dicen "Bon hiver" cuando caen los primeros copos? – comentó el portero al verla- ¡bon hiver", señorita Oscar!

Pese a todo su escepticismo, el comentario del portero la inquietó

_-¿será posible?_

Elevó la mirada al cielo y sonrío al sentir los copos sobre su rostro; mientras su mente divagaba, su corazón latía exaltadamente.

En un gesto que ella misma desconoció se paró frente al cristal de un aparador y trató de ordenar los cabellos rizados y alisarse un poco el abrigo

Sonrió tristemente, después de pasar la noche en vela no se veía tan bien como hubiera deseado.

Nuevamente la voz de la razón resonó en sus oídos

_-No pienses tonterías, lo del "bon hiver" solo es una coincidencia_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Abordó el tren que la llevaría de retorno a su hogar,…nuevamente el mismo vagón y el mismo asiento…las mismas estaciones intermedias…la misma esperanza cada vez que las puertas se abrían y nuevos pasajeros subían…la misma desazón cuando las puertas se cerraban y él no subía

Solo faltaban un estación para llegar a destino…personas habían subido y bajado del tren y el esperado encuentro no había ocurrido

_-Te mereces esto por estúpida, Oscar…eres una idiota y madame Languedoc es una vieja charlatana_…-se recriminó a sí misma cuando los pasajeros de la última estación intermedia terminaron de abordar

_-¿Y si se encuentra en la estación en la que debo bajar?…-_Los minutos seguían pasando y por más que trataba, la joven no podía terminar con esas ilusiones tan básicas e infantiles.

El tren ingresó al último túnel, en quince minutos llegaría a la estación en la cual debería bajar…repentinamente los vagones comenzaron a vibrar…y unos angustiosos gritos se escucharon…

- ¡ESTA DESCARRILANDO!... ¡EL TREN ESTÁ DESCARRILANDO!- Gritaban los pasajeros, mientras el movimiento se volvía más violento y los cuerpos comenzaban a golpear contra las paredes y ventanas

Un grito de espanto escapó de sus labios…mientras todo se sumía en la más profunda de las oscuridades…

-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos se abrieron,…no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado…

Una ligera brisa invernal recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer,…sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido…

Intentó moverse y pedir ayuda,… pero su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre los asientos

_-No quiero morir…no así…no…no quiero morir sola…._

Intentó nuevamente pedir ayuda

-….¡ayúdenme!…

En aquel momento desesperado, nuevamente una imagen se enseñoreó de su mente

-… ¡ANDRÉ!

-.-.-.-.

-¡Alguien me llama!

- ¿Qué dices, André?... ¿estás bromeando?- preguntó Alan mientras lo ayudaba a poner en una camilla, a uno de los numerosos heridos-… ¡yo no he oído nada!

-¡ Sí!, ¡alguien me ha llamado!,… -dijo con convicción el miembro más nuevo del grupo de rescatistas voluntarios de la ciudad-…escuché su voz con claridad…

- ¡¿Estás loco? es imposible que en medio de todo esto alguien…

Para cuando Alan se volvió, ya su amigo había echado a correr nuevamente dentro del túnel, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas

_-Escuché a alguien llamándome… ¡estoy seguro!…_

-.-.-.-

Todo giraba a su alrededor,…instintivamente cerró los ojos…preparándose para su inminente fin….

Repentinamente sintió que la opresión que le impedía moverse, desaparecía…y después una mano la tomó por la muñeca…

Trató de enfocar en medio de la oscuridad del túnel…y se topó con unos brillantes ojos verdes

-¡POR AQUÍ!... ¡HAY MÁS HERIDOS EN ESTE LUGAR! – André dio las voces de alarma - Tranquila…no tengas miedo…-le susurró con voz suave

Oscar no podía creerlo, el joven a quien tanto había deseado volver a ver estaba ahí…junto a ella,…tomándole el pulso

-¿puedes enfocar bien?- preguntó con la mirada fija en sus ojos- … ¿sabes donde te encuentras?

Oscar asintió débilmente

-No te preocupe, te ayudaremos….todo saldrá bien…-le dijo con cálida voz

Sintió sus dedos deslizarse con suavidad y precisión por los contornos de su cuerpo

-¿Sientes dolor?

Negó débilmente, André estaba valorando su estado general

Sus manos se detuvieron en su nuca, deslizándose por entre los rubios cabellos

-Parece no haber trauma cervical…creo que no habrá peligro si te muevo

Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a ella, y la levantó en vilo,… para llevarla hasta la ambulancia más cercana…

Oscar suspiró, y con dificultad pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para facilitarle la tarea…

Todo aquel romántico sueño, se había convertido en solo una rutina de primeros auxilios, cumplida eficientemente por un rescatista voluntario

_-Esto no es como lo soñé….no lo es….- _no pudo evitar que una furtiva lágrima corriera libremente por su sucio rostro

_-Es tan linda…_

*.*.*.*.*.*

**Notas.-**

-Bueno, tampoco es exactamente como pensaba escribir esta historia, salió bastante corta y sencilla, pero en fin, espero al menos haya servido para entretenerlos.

-Si quieren la dejamos ahí, pero si desean que la continúe espero sus comentarios ;)

-Y si son lectores del fic que tengo pendiente en R/M, no me manden golpes virtuales, please! :S… ¡no pienso dejar de actualizarlo y casualmente acabo de hacerlo!, solo escribo esto para sacarlo de mi sistema ;)

-Gracias y espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme

**La rueda del destino**

Oscar emitió un suave suspiro, desde lo profundo de su alma, y dejó descansar la cabeza en el varonil pecho, mientras André, con toda la gentileza posible, la levantaba en brazos, y la llevaba a un sitio más seguro,

La suave fragancia del agua de colonia, inundó sus sentidos como un bálsamo. El calor del cuerpo junto al suyo la hizo estremecerse

André viéndola tan frágil, sintió de repente el inmenso deseo de protegerla, aunque esta emoción lo hizo sentirse confundido.

Fue en ese momento, que Oscar levantó la cabeza, fijando en él sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de vida, enmarcados por lágrimas saladas.

Esa expresión, quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de André

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero… ¿estás segura?...si…. ¡Dios!

-¿Que pasó, Rosalie? – preguntó Bernard al ver la expresión preocupada de su novia

-Era Antonieta, dice que Oscar aun no ha llegado al departamento, ¡y que no contesta al celular!…-explicó nerviosa-…teme que haya estado en el tren que descarriló esta madrugada

-Si hay esa posibilidad, lo mejor será ir a buscarla en los hospitales que atienden a los heridos

-.-.-.-

-hmmm…tienes suerte, parece que no hay ninguna herida de cuidado….pero de todas formas debes ir al hospital, para que descarten cualquier daño interno…- le comentó, mientras iluminaba las azules pupilas, con su lámpara de bolsillo

Comenzó a hacerle conversación para valorar su lucidez

-Mi nombre es André…André Grandier ¿y el tuyo?

- Oscar.

- Perdón,…pero ahora si creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte… ¿cómo dices que te llamas? – preguntó con preocupación mientras revisaba nuevamente su cabeza

- ¡Mi nombre es Oscar!….¡Oscar François Jarjayes!...-le dijo retirándose-…le guste o no…¡ése es mi nombre!…

_-¡Vaya! ¡qué carácter!,…_-pensó divertido por la reacción- …disculpa…solo fue una pregunta para salir de dudas, no quise molestarte…-dijo en tono tranquilo

-No,…perdóneme usted a mí….- Oscar bajó la cabeza-…ni siquiera le he dado las gracias por sacarme de ahí…

-Para servirte…y por favor llámame André,…- sonrió comprensivamente y recordando dónde se encontraban, se obligó a sí mismo a ser más profesional en sus labores

-Tenemos que notificar a tus parientes…

Mientras él le tomaba los datos,…en la mente de Oscar se asentaba una convicción…si André era de los tipos que se dejaba llevar por la primera impresión…

_-…debe pensar que soy era una completa y absoluta desquiciada_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE!

Esa era la correcta definición del fin de semana de René Jarjayes, quien como alto directivo de la empresa encargada de la construcción y mantenimiento de la red ferroviaria, fue de los primeros en enterarse.

En su oficina pedía informes a gritos, mientras escuchaba los primeros despachos en vivo de la radio y la televisión al respecto

Hasta el momento se contabilizaba la muerte de quince pasajeros, y la cifra de heridos era alarmante.

El intercomunicador de la oficina sonó, sobresaltándolo

-Licenciado su esposa…

Antes de que pudiera informarle, Madame de Jarjayes, ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina

La pobre mujer, cubría su rostro con las manos y se dejó caer de golpe en uno de los sillones del despacho, comenzando a sollozar presa de un gran nerviosismo.

-¡Joséphine, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Estuvo así unos momentos ante la mirada intrigada de su esposo, después subió los ojos e hizo una súplica

-Es nuestra hija,…

El rostro de René Jarjayes adquirió un tono más pálido, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y por un momento sintió miedo…miedo de que realmente algo serio le hubiese pasado a su hija menor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscar estaba instalada en una sala común, del hospital general.

Pese a estar tapada con una manta y estar la calefacción encendida, sentía sus manos extrañamente heladas, así que se las frotaba con nerviosismo buscando hacerlas entrar en calor

-¡Buenos días!

Se volvió al escuchar aquella voz

_-¿André?_

André se acercó saludando y siendo saludado por las demás pacientes

-¡Oscar!

Se sentó junto a ella y sacando unos los guantes de lana de su mochila, se los ofreció

-No es necesario, gracias

-Puedes enfermarte- sujetó una de sus manos y comenzó a ponérselos, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo-…me los devolverás después

Sin aliento, ella le dejó continuar y no perdió uno solo de sus gestos. Las manos de André liberaban un suave calor. Sintió temblar su cuerpo bajo el delicado contacto

-¡Listo!, te quedan un poco grandes, pero servirán

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella con voz adormilada, el fuerte sedante que le habían inyectado comenzaba a surtir efecto.

-Debo irme,…solo pasé para decirte que ya llamé a tu amiga Antonieta…creo que no tardará en llegar…-André le acomodó las almohadas y las cobijas -… debes descansar.

Sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente y casi entre sueños pudo escuchar su voz

-Si no te molesta….volveré por aquí más tarde…para ver como sigues

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentir miedo era un signo de debilidad, que no podía permitirse, así que carraspeó y con movimiento preciso tomó su teléfono, para llamar a su asistente

-Jeanne, llama a Girodell….. ¡dile que Oscar está internada en el hospital General!...quiero que acompañe a mi esposa para averiguar cual es su estado

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alan, André y los demás chicos del escuadrón, bajaban el equipo de rescate de las camionetas, para almacenarlo. Tarea que era bastante pesada

-Pasaste tu bautismo de fuego con honores, André… ¡¿o qué dicen chicos? – preguntó a sus compañeros

-¡Lo hiciste bien!... ¡así se hace!... ¡ya decía yo que hacía falta más ayuda!... – comentaron cada quien a su turno

-¡Gracias Alan!,… ¡gracias, chicos!... yo solo hice todo lo que me ordenaron…. hubiera querido poder hacer más…– contestó un tanto apenado, por las vidas que se habían perdido en el infausto accidente

-Sé lo que sientes, André….pero debes entender que no se puede salvar a todos…

-Lo sé…pero…

-¡Oye no pongas esa cara!...hiciste todo lo posible,….¡si hasta demostraste tener poderes telepáticos! – se volvió hacia sus compañeros-… ¡chicos, apuesto a que no creerán lo que pasó!

-..-.-.-.

Oscar abrió los ojos lentamente,…pestañeando repetitivamente…mientras se acostumbraba a la luz…

_-¡me quedé dormida!_

-¡Oscar! – una voz conocida habló a su lado.

- ¡Rosalie!

Intentó sonreír e incorporarse al reconocer a su amiga

- Déjame ayudarte…aun tienes conectado el suero

Rosalie le ayudó a sentarse, acomodándole almohadas detrás de la espalda.

- ¡Ya está!

- Gracias, Rosalie…me siento mejor así…aunque siento que un elefante me usó de felpudo

- ¡Ya sabía que Oscar Jarjayes sabía tomar las cosas con buen humor! – comentó sonriente-…necesitabas una sacudida, pero no me imaginé que tendría que ser de estas proporciones

Oscar sonrió y miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien.

-Si buscas a Antonieta, estaba por aquí hace unos minutos…pero como nos dijeron que no corrías peligro,….¡creo que decidió ir a darle una revisión al personal médico!- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Tenía que ser Antonieta!

-No produzcas bilis que aun falta lo peor

-¿A que te refieres?

-Antonieta llamó a tus padres…

-¿Ellos están aquí?

-Solo tu madre,….ella y Girodell fueron a tramitar tu traslado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

André salió de las duchas secándose el cabello

-Alan, aún estás aquí…

-Hoy traje la camioneta y supuse que podría acercarte a tu casa

-Gracias, pero antes de ir a casa, quisiera pasar por el Hospital General

-¡LO SABÍA! – exclamó Alan, dándole una palmada no muy amable -… ¡OIGAN, CHICOS!...André quiere ir a ver a la chica con la que usó sus "poderes telepáticos"

-¡André!...¡André¡…¡sálvame! – dijeron los chicos del grupo, rodeándolo e imitando voces femeninas

-¡no sean payasos!

-¡André!... –Alan puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros-…¡quiero recordarte que los miembros de este grupo, somos personas decentes y no nos aprovechamos de los efectos del "estrés post traumático"! – le dijo con estudiada seriedad

-¡Si, André!...- comentó Paul -…eso solo lo hace Alan…

-¡Guárdate tus comentarios! – Alan lo mandó a callar

-.-.-.-.-

En la dirección del hospital, Víctor Girodell trataba de imponer su voluntad a una joven secretaria

-Como le dijeron en la administración, debe llenar antes las formas…y el doctor Sánchez, que es el encargado del caso, debe autorizar el traslado

-¡Entonces llámelo...de seguro arreglaremos esto fácilmente! – agregó Girodell

-En este momento se encuentra en una cirugía

-¡No me venga con esas!…- protestó -…la ambulancia del Saint Catharines ya está aquí, y no veo por qué usted o ese "doctor Sánchez" quieran interferir

-.-.-.-.

Su querida amiga Rosalie ya había partido para cumplir su turno en la cafetería

Oscar se levantó de la cama, tenía raspones y algunas magulladuras, pero caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina para mirar al exterior.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo con suavidad

_-¡Bon Hiver!_

Permaneció en ese lugar con la vista perdida, su sueño se había cumplido,…pero ojalá no lo hubiese hecho en esas circunstancias…seguramente habría varios muertos…

_-…el sueño romántico,…se transformó en pesadilla….nada resultó como pensaba._

Bajó la mirada con una tristeza infinita en el corazón, no sintió que la puerta de acceso se abría.

-¡Oscar!

Se volvió al escuchar su voz

-¡André!

-Como te dije esta mañana…volví para ver como te encuentras…y para recuperar mis guantes

Óscar sonrió tristemente y buscó debajo de la almohada, para después extendérselos

-Aquí los tienes,…gracias por prestármelos

-Te los hubiera obsequiado con gusto, -comentó mientras se los ponía-…pero los tejió mi abuela…y si piensa que los perdí….- se estremeció exageradamente-…estaré haciéndote compañía antes de lo que te imaginas

André se rió de su propio comentario,…su risa era tan relajada y fresca, que se le contagió de inmediato.

Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta que se abría

-¡Buenas tardes!

Madam Jarjayes y Víctor Girodell ingresaron a la habitación, saludaron a todos y se acercaron

Al aproximarse, Víctor se dio cuenta con molestia, que ellos estaban tomados de la mano

La madre de Oscar se apuró a poner sus brazos alrededor de su hija y casi la hizo caer.

-¡Mi querida niña pensé lo peor!...¡que algo grave te había ocurrido – la señora Jarjayes estaba abrumada por los sollozos.

-Bueno, en realidad, si pasé por una situación comprometida….y pensé que no podría salir de ella… -dijo Oscar, un poco desequilibrada por el fuerte abrazo de su madre -….pero…me ayudaron

De repente su madre la volvió a separar, al reparar en que no estaba sola

- ¿Y quién es él?

-Madre,…Víctor….él es André Grandier, - Oscar se adelantó a presentarlo-…es miembro de un grupo de rescate…y fue quien me salvó la vida

La madre de Oscar aferró la mano de André y la apretó con fuerza

-Gracias… ¡gracias, hijo!

André se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre sin saber qué decir.

Víctor estudió con atención al joven que estaba junto a Oscar. Era alto de ojos color esmeralda que destacaban sobre su piel tostada por el sol, cabello oscuro, cuidadosamente peinado y ropa modesta.

-¡Así que fue usted quien rescató a Oscar!

El tono en el que se lo dijo, no le gustó nada, sonaba como el de alguien dirigiéndose a una forma de vida inferior,…con gusto lo hubiera enfrentado, pero había damas presentes y trató de ser cortés

-Tuve ese privilegio – contestó seriamente ante la mirada complacida de Oscar

La expresión de Víctor, se volvió sombría, le molestaba la abierta deferencia que Oscar mostraba hacia él

- Supongo que esa es la labor que se le impuso al ordenarse en ese grupo

André inclinó la cabeza con extrañeza, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que le molestaba a ese tipo

-…de todas maneras apreciamos sus esfuerzos -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Mañana mismo haré una generosa donación a su unidad, jovencito! – intervino Madame Jarjayes

-Se lo agradezco

-¿Es usual que ustedes visiten, a las personas que ayudaron? – preguntó Víctor con expresión altiva

André sonrió pícaramente

-¡Claro!… ¡lo que sea, para tener a la clientela satisfecha!

Oscar le sonrió, mientras ambos hombres sostenían un duelo de miradas

-Debo irme,…hay un par de personas a las que también quiero visitar - André sintió el ambiente pesado y prefirió retirarse antes de decir o hacer algo inoportuno

-Gracias por todo, André

El moreno se despidió con una venia y salió de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oscar,….me complace saber que todo este incidente no haya pasado de un buen susto- dijo su madre con su característico tono-…de todas formas ya arreglamos tu traslado a otro hospital

-No es necesario, madre

-¡No me contradigas, jovencita!... ¡Girodell ya tiene todo dispuesto!

-¡Madre!

-Tu madre ya ha sufrido bastante, Oscar…al menos hazlo por ella…-comentó Girodell -…La ambulancia esta en la puerta -le acercó una silla de ruedas

Oscar suspiró y mirando la súplica en los ojos de su madre, decidió transigir,…al menos por el momento

En pocos minutos, la puerta de la ambulancia de la costosa clínica se abrió y dos enfermeros la ayudaron a entrar en ella, mientras Girodell sonreía triunfante

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tengo que aprovechar mi última noche libre!

Antonieta salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, la noche comenzaba y no iba a desaprovechar la ausencia obligada de su celadora.

Ya habían pasado un par de días, Oscar volvería pronto, y era seguro que nuevamente le impondría un toque de queda

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que dos jóvenes estaban frente a ella cargando un sofá

-¡gracias por abrir la puerta!…perdón, pero necesitamos un poco más de espacio para meter este mueble – dijo la voz de un hombre mientras él y su compañero entraban por la puerta.

-No hay cuidado – Antonieta se hizo a un lado mientras observaba a los dos muchachos

Dejaron el sofá en el vestíbulo, para descansar un poco

-¡Buenas noches!...me llamo André Grandier y él es mi amigo Alan Soissons – se presentó-…y…nos estamos trasladando

Antonieta los miró y sonrió, luego se les tendió la mano

- Mucho gusto, André…Alan…será un gusto tenerlos de vecinos…yo soy Antonieta…Antonieta Loren

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tan enamorado, que haría lo que fuera por tener a esa mujer, …amaba la pasión que ponía a todo lo que hacía,…el brillo de su pelo al sol,…el fuego que parecía brotar por sus ojos azules cuando estaba enojada

-¡No entiendo por qué no quieres que me den de alta!

-Solo me preocupa tu salud, Oscar

-Estoy bien, y ya estoy harta de todos estos cuidados – exclamó frustrada-…necesito volver al trabajo… ¿sabes que podrían despedirme?

-No necesitas ese trabajo, Oscar

-Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que necesito o no, Víctor…y quiero advertirte algo,…hoy salgo de aquí...así que….¿lo hago por la puerta principal, o por una de las ventanas?…¡tú eliges!

Víctor suspiró derrotado, nunca le ganaba a Oscar y esta no sería la excepción

-.-.-.-

_-¡Hasta que al fin logré salir de ese maldito hospital! _

Pese a las protestas de Girodell y sus padres Oscar ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento

-¡Antonieta! – en cuanto entró llamó a su amiga

-Oscar, que bueno verte por aquí – salió de la cocina feliz de verla

-Ya estaba harta de esa clínica…-se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala- ¡¿cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

-¡Perfecto, señora!... ¡no tendrá ninguna queja! – dijo adaptando una pose militar

-¿Por qué será que tengo mis dudas?

-¡Qué confianza!

-.-.-.-

Víctor iba y venía por su despacho

_-No puedo seguir así…_

Había estado reprimiéndose por varios años,… años en los que había tenido que estar junto a ella como amigo de la familia,…años en los que había tenido que aprovechar la predilección de su padre para estar cerca de ella…

_-Oscar, estoy dispuesto a todo por tu amor... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Ahora dime… ¡¿quien eres y qué hiciste con Antonieta? – preguntó Oscar con tono serio, al ver a su amiga cargando un cesto de ropa sucia

-¡¿qué tiene que haya decidido hacerme cargo de lavar la ropa? - replicó en tono ofendido-…

-¿Es joven y soltero?

-Tú…tú…

-¿Tengo razón?

-¡Te odio! – hizo su mejor pose ofendida

-¡Estas jugando con fuego!

-No es nada de lo que estás pensando, él solo es un amigo

-¡Claro! – le dijo en tono escéptico - …pero solo por las dudas te acompaño

-¡Mujer de poca fe!

Repentinamente se escuchó el timbre del celular de Oscar

-¡Yo me adelanto! - Antonieta salió disparada con el cesto de ropa

Oscar sonrió de costado, al menos al lado de su amiga su vida distaba mucho de ser aburrida

-¡Oscar!

-¿Fersen?...- la voz de Fersen se oyó desde el aparato-… ¡qué sorpresa!, ¿de donde llamas?

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, amiga,….mi vuelo de regreso está por salir

-¿Es enserio?...-una avalancha de emociones se apoderó de ella- ¡no puedo creer que vayas a regresar!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo… pero ya me cansé de estar lejos de mis amigos y mi familia…

-¡No sabes el gusto que me da!

-¡Debo abordar…nos vemos!

Oscar cortó la comunicación y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Fersen volvía a la ciudad, después de haberse ido por cinco años a estudiar a Estados Unidos

_-¡Fersen!...ha pasado tanto tiempo_

_-.-.-.-.-._

Mientras bajaba al sótano, los recuerdos de un amor que no pudo ser, volvieron a su mente,…pero para su sorpresa, esta vez ya no fueron dolorosos,…el tiempo había pasado y con su paso las heridas habían sanado, o al menos eso esperaba

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de risas

- Eso te pasa por distraído… ¡no estabas escuchando lo que te preguntaba! –decía Antonieta en tono travieso

- ¡Mala!... ¡no tenías por qué mojarme de esa manera!

- ¡Oh…lo siento tanto!…- dijo en un fingido tono apenado-…pero volar tan alto hace daño…

-¡Ya verás!... ¡esto no se queda así!- El joven fue por agua para devolverle el favor

-¡Ni lo intentes!… ¡me quejaré con tu abuela!

El brillo de los ojos verdes le dejó saber que no servirían ni súplica, ni amenaza…él iba a desquitarse.

Buscó desesperadamente ayuda y reparó en la figura de su amiga, que desde las escaleras los miraba con desconcierto

-¡Oscar!... ¡ayúdame!

El muchacho de risa contagiosa se volvió, dispuesto a enfrentar al paladín que invocaba su ocasional adversaria y se topó de lleno con…

-¿Oscar?...

-¿André?

La rueda del destino seguía girando

-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Como siempre digo, hasta aquí llegamos hoy,… no es mucho, pero es todo lo que pude hacer por el momento.

Este capítulo está un poco lento, pero quiero posicionar a mis actores ;)

Muchas gracias a LOAG-aomoshi, Anita, Constanza y lunascorpio por sus comentarios

Y uno muy especial a Kaoru Takeda, GINKCV, Sary y Sofia Augusto quienes me tienen mucha paciencia y hasta parecen haberse acostumbrado a mi forma de escribir, gracias por seguirme hasta este fandom.

Krimhild : te cumplí, (aunque me haces sufrir), y con respecto a la escena que te gustó fue una especie de desquite ;)

Gracias a todos, espero nos leamos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme

**Encuentros**

-¡Oscar!

-¿André?

André clavó su clara mirada en ella, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y que se formara nudo en el estómago. Para disimularlo, desvió la mirada

-¡Sálvame, Oscar!... ¡André quiere mojarme!

La fugitiva con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de Oscar, usándola como escudo protector.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó

-¡Explicaciones después!...¡este es el momento de la venganza!... ¡esta muchachita me las paga, porque me las paga!

_-_¡ANDRÉ! – Oscar intentó detenerlo cogiendo su brazo, pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, el piso estaba mojado y perdió el equilibrio…

André actuó rápidamente, por reflejo,…para cuando Oscar se dio cuenta él ya la había rodeado con uno de sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al piso

Por un momento sintió el tiempo detenerse. Los ojos esmeralda destellaban y un mechón de pelo amenazaba con cubrirle un ojo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó sin soltarla

-Si estoy bien- La piel de su rostro inmediatamente adquirió un tono carmesí

-¡Oigan!… ¿piensan quedarse así todo el día? – preguntó Antonieta conteniendo a duras penas la risa

-..Lo…lo siento- Oscar se desprendió del "abrazo" y se alejó, corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡OSCAR! –André gritó su nombre, pero ella no quiso detenerse

-.-.-.-

Jeanne sólo tuvo que abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Nicolás hecho una furia y caminando como un león enjaulado dentro de su departamento. Ella había pasado buena parte de los últimos días ocupada, en mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría dentro de la comisión de investigación del ministerio de Transportes.

- ¡Estamos CONDENADOS! – exclamó La Motte –… todo se descubrirá…

-¿Es por eso que hoy pediste licencia por "enfermedad"?...-preguntó desdeñosamente a su histérico amante, mientras se quitaba los zapatos-…llamas más la atención así… _¡eres más idiota de lo que pensé!..._

Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal del departamento y se reclinó en él con soltura mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¡cálmate!…y escucha bien mis palabras, Nicolás….nadie descubrirá nada…- aseveró con acento reposado-….y aunque lo hicieran….todo esta dispuesto de forma que la responsabilidad recaiga sobre Jarjayes…-explicó mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de humo por sus finos labios-….deja de comportarte como un cretino y vuelve al trabajo

Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita auxiliar y dirigió sus pasos hacia el dormitorio

-Tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme

-¿Piensas salir?- preguntó Nicolás sintiendo los celos a flor de piel

-El viejo tiene una reunión "extraoficial" con un miembro del comité investigador en una hora... – comentó mientras buscaba un vestido adecuado para la reunión

-¿En serio?

-Yo hice el contacto…al principio Jarjayes se negó por su estúpido sentido del honor,…-ágilmente comenzó a despojarse de su blusa y falda-…pero pude convencerlo de que lo mejor es saber de antemano como va la investigación…para evitar "lamentables confusiones"

-Cada vez tienes más influencia sobre el viejo…-dijo mientras recorría la vista por su figura-….si esto sigue así voy a ponerme celoso

-¡Son solo negocios! – dijo a tiempo de ponerse un entallado vestido negro

Nicolás se acercó a ella para ayudarla con la cremallera

- Dime que podremos salir bien librados de esto Jeanne – le susurró al oído

-Claro que si….-Un suspiro suave salió directamente de sus labios y comenzó a besarlo lentamente -...confía en mí…

Nicolás comenzó a devorarla con urgencia y pasión, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, olvidando todos sus temores… perdiéndose en las sensaciones que ella despertaba

El timbre sonó y la voz del chofer del taxi que venía a buscarla se dejó escuchar, Jeanne suspiró con frustración

-Dejemos esto para más tarde –dijo mientras se soltaba de él-… ¡espérame!... ¡volveré pronto!

Sin decir nada más abandonó el lugar

-.-.-.-

Oscar subió corriendo a su departamento, su ropa estaba mojada producto del encuentro, pero aquello no era el motivo de su prisa, el motivo era que estaba nerviosa, confundida, ¡furiosa!

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue encender la calefacción, y cambiarse, para luego prepararse un chocolate. En la cocina, mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, recordaba lo ocurrido

Oscar tenia un gran defecto… su orgullo era enorme… y el recordar a Antonieta burlándose de ella, la enfurecía… las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, por eso se restregó los ojos con rabia en un vano intento de impedírselo

_-Esos dos y sus tontos juegos….¡IDIOTAS!_

.-.-.-

André ya cambiado de ropa, se ocupaba de su hobby favorito, poner a punto la Moto Ducati que había heredado de su padre, pero esta vez no lo hacía con la expresión seria y sombría de siempre.

El sol brillaba con esplendor, y este parecía reflejado en su sonrisa soñadora

A sus espaldas, Alan lo observaba en silencio, contento por la transformación que había ocurrido en su amigo en esos pocos días

-_Al fin está superando la desgracia ocurrida con sus padres…-_André parecía volver a ser el muchacho alegre y despreocupado, que había conocido años atrás.

Se levantó del sitio que ocupaba y apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, le dijo

-Voy a darte una noticia,…en la revista Impacto, viene un reportaje completo del accidente del tren…incluso tiene una foto tuya sacando del túnel a la rubiecita aquella….mira…- le mostró el artículo-…en el pie de foto te proclaman el héroe anónimo del día…¡¿Qué te parece?

André sonrió displicente

-¡¿Héroe yo? Creo que se equivocan los periodistas. A quien deben dar ese título es a ti, o a cualquiera de los que ya llevan su buen tiempo en la unidad… esa fue mi primera misión y solo cumplí con mi deber

Lo dijo distraídamente, mientras su atención se volcaba sobre la bujía de su motorizado

Alan, sin preámbulos, exabruptamente y casi increpándole, le contestó

-¡Déjate de modestias!... ¡sé hombre y fanfarronea un poco!...-dijo dándole una palmada poco amable en la espalada-…si estuviese en tu lugar yo correría al puesto de periódicos para comprar todos los que me fueran posibles, para enviarlos a mis amigos y enemigos…y no solo eso…llamaría a los periodistas y les pediría que no me llamen "héroe anónimo", les deletrearía mi nombre y exigiría que lo publicaran.

André sonrió de costado, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo, como para saber que no haría algo así.

-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Antonieta regresó al departamento, Oscar ya estaba controlada

-¡Oscar!

-¿terminaste con tu ropa?

-si…-se acercó a ella-…siento mucho lo que pasó…

-¡no hay cuidado!

-André también esta apenado,…quiso venir conmigo para disculparse, pero conociéndote, le dije que lo mejor era esperar a que te tranquilizaras un poco

Oscar se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar en el sofá en silencio

-¿Es cierto que él fue quien te rescató? – Antonieta se acercó curiosa

-Así que ya te lo contó – dijo con fingida frialdad _-…apuesto a que quiere impresionarla_

-Si, me lo contó….aunque no quiso darme detalles…

-Tampoco hay mucho que contar…

-¡Que no hay mucho que contar!...-exclamó sorprendida-…si me hubiera pasado a mi, ya estaría buscando un escritor para escribir la novela de mi angustioso rescate

-¡No exageres!

El teléfono sonó y Antonieta corrió a contestarlo, mientras Oscar aprovechaba para retirarse a su habitación

-¡¿Fersen? – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con disgusto al reconocer la voz

- ¿te molesta mi llamada, Antonieta?

Antonieta suspiró

- tu llamada es inoportuna…

-¿Aun me guardas rencor?

-Ya todo pasó

-Entonces, hazme un favor…quiero hablar contigo

-Lo siento, pero estos días estoy demasiado ocupada con los exámenes…así que si me disculpas…

- ¡Antonieta, por favor no cuelgues! –suplicó. - yo solo quería decirte que… todo este tiempo lejos de ti… te he extrañado mucho… que siempre pienso en ti y en lo que sucedió… nunca pude aclararte lo que en verdad pasó

- No hay nada que aclarar, Fersen…- respondió tajantemente

- se que fui yo quien lo echó todo a perder…que fui un cobarde…pero hubo una razón para actuar así….

-No me interesa conocerla

-Yo quisiera…al menos volver a tener tu amistad

-Estoy comprometida, Fersen… Luis y yo, vamos a casarnos

-Estoy informado

-Bueno, entonces ¡eso es todo!

-¿Es que no quieres volver a verme?

-¡quiero que me dejes vivir en paz! – colgó el teléfono con rabia

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente un auto deportivo recorría las calles a velocidad moderada, atrayendo la atención de las personas que a esa temprana hora caminaban por las calles del modesto barrio, no solo el auto, también la persona que conducía atraía las miradas

La persona que conducía aquel lujoso auto era nada más y nada menos que Hans Axel von Fersen, quien estaba de retorno a la ciudad después de una larga ausencia

Lo primero que había hecho era volver a la casa paterna, una mansión situada en las afueras de la ciudad

Todo el tiempo pasado lejos de su familia y amigos, le hizo pensar en su vida, y en las oportunidades que había perdido por no ser más decidido.

Mientras conducía su auto, no podía dejar de recordar…

Las imágenes de aquel funesto día volvieron a su mente….Antonieta y Oscar esperándolo en el puerto,…la repentina aparición de su padre Frederick, junto a René Jarjayes, madame María Teresa Loren, y Luis el novio de Antonieta

_- …aun recuerdo la forma en que Madame Loren abrazó a Antonieta,…mientras Jarjayes abofeteaba a Oscar, por haberse interpuesto entre él y yo_

El recuerdo de esa escena le hizo crispar las manos sobre el volante

_-Ella me defendió con su cuerpo…fue por eso que todo se malentendió… pensaron que era ella quien pensaba huir conmigo…y Oscar… lo aceptó por proteger a Antonieta…_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos y el remordimiento

_-Oscar…me porté muy mal contigo…_

-.-.-.-

Aun era temprano para ir a su trabajo, porque la galería de arte no abría hasta las nueve, pero era otro el afán que movía a André a estar listo para salir

_-Volver a subir al tren le será difícil_…-cerró los ojos evocando su rostro-…_aunque parezca tan fuerte…algo dentro mío me dice que necesitará compañía,…-_calculó los horarios_-….tomo el mismo tren y luego hago un transbordo en la estación seis…tengo el tiempo justo _

Con todo calculado salió de su departamento para darle encuentro

-.-.-.-

En algún profundo rincón de su corazón Fersen siempre había sabido que la particular deferencia de Oscar hacia él, era algo más que amistad. Sin embargo después de tantos años sin un contacto constante, tenía el leve temor de que también con ella, las cosas hubieran cambiado

_-Sería un problema que no esté dispuesta a ayudarme_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando vio aparecer a Oscar en la puerta del edificio de departamentos

La mejor de sus sonrisas seductoras se dibujó en sus labios, pero desapareció tan rápido como se había formado…un muchacho salía apresuradamente del mismo lugar y se acercaba a ella

_- ¿Quién es él?_ – pensó, mientras se le formaba un nudo en su garganta

-.-.-.-

-¡Oscar!

-¡André!

-¿Tomarás el tren de las siete a Belfort?

-Si

-También tengo que tomarlo… ¡vamos juntos!

Oscar dudó por un momento

-¡No me digas que aun sigues molesta por lo de ayer!

Oscar negó con la cabeza

-Entonces tengo el honor de ofrecerme para ser quien os resguarde por el peligroso camino hacia la estación del tren, madeimoselle…-dijo haciendo una perfecta caravana a imitación de un caballero de capa y espada

-¡No necesito guardia, señor!

_-¡Testaruda!…-_pensó con una sonrisa en los labios_-…_ ¡vamos!...harás que lleguemos tarde

-.-.-.

No solo Fersen observaba atento la escena, también lo hacía Alan

_-ya veo el por qué saliste más temprano hoy amigo_

Sonrió para sí mismo

Repentinamente el lujoso auto llamó su atención

_-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?...¿quien es?_

-.-.-.-

Fersen comenzó a seguirlos lentamente, atento a la interacción de ambos. El muchacho parecía hacer comentarios graciosos, al principio ella parecía confundida, pero después de unos momentos ya se la veía reír y retrucar lo que le decía, no era necesario escucharlos para darse cuenta de ello

-_Oscar no era alguien muy comunicativa…al menos no lo era cuando estábamos juntos_… -pensó - …_casi siempre me escuchaba en silencio…eso me gustaba…sentía que me entendía y que todo lo mío era importante para ella _

_-.-.-.-..-._

La temperatura seguía bajando y había una humedad invernal en el aire, Oscar continuaba sin notar la presencia de Fersen, estaba demasiado ocupada en el hecho de que André se había quitado su echarpe, para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello

-La clínica en la que estuviste, seguro que es de lo mejor,….pero eso no justifica que quieras volver a ella víctima de una pulmonía…- le dijo André guiñándole un ojo

Ella levantó uno de los extremos para sentir la textura, era tan suave y cálida

-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Ella nunca le permitía un trato tan familiar a ningún hombre!...Oscar está tan cambiada… ¡ha cambiado demasiado!_

Volvió a mirar al muchacho que la acompañaba, él le sonreía y se volvía hacia ella a cada rato, buscando hacerle ameno el camino hacia la estación, viendo esto, se reprochó a sí mismo el nunca haberse preocupado de ella lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar un buen rato

Repentinamente el muchacho de cabello negro consultó su reloj la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron disparados, posiblemente estaban retrasados

_-¡Qué pasa contigo, Oscar!_

-.-.-.-

Ya en el interior del tren, André seguía haciendo de todo para distraer a Oscar

-Que feliz soy…nada me angustia…no tengo problemas…la vida me sonríe,…- canturreaba

-¡André!...si sigues cantando así, nos echarán del tren –dijo conteniendo a duras penas la risa

La voz de él era la más desafinada que ella había escuchado en su vida ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-…doy gracias al cielo por todos sus dones…la, la – siguió tarareando, recibiendo a cambio una sonora risa de Oscar

_-¿Cuándo ríes así?... ¿no se enamoran todos de ti?_

-.-.-.-

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto infinito,…lo había escuchado suspirar un par de veces y sonreír tontamente, antes de declararse derrotado y dejar los papeles en los que estaba trabajando tirados sobre la mesa

Alan observaba detenidamente a su amigo, desde hace días, que actuaba de la misma forma, y tenía una idea de quien era la persona culpable. La chica que vivía en el quinto piso.

_-¡Ya cayó!... ¡diablos!...-_ se incorporó de su asiento, ya había hecho indagaciones acerca de quien era esa mujer y lo averiguado lo tenía preocupado_ -…_oye André, estuve hablando con los chicos y pensamos que esta tarde, después de ejercitarnos podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí…tú sabes buscando acción

-Discúlpame, pero hoy no podré, ya tengo un compromiso con Bernard y Rosalie…¡nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para secuestrar a Oscar y llevarla a pasarse un buen rato en la feria!

-No creo que una señorita de su tipo sea afecta a divertirse en ferias

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡Sencillo!...porque ella es hija de uno de los empresarios más acaudalados del país

-Vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros, eso es prueba de que…

-¡Eso es prueba de que solo es una niña caprichosa!...que solo quiere darle una rabieta a sus padres

-¡No la conoces! – exclamó André con molestia en la voz

-¡Claro!, olvidé que tú la conoces de toda la vida

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-El punto compañero, es que tu tonto romanticismo un día conseguirá perderte….algo que debes entender es que el poner tus ojos en una persona de su clase no va a hacerte feliz,…. ¡recuerda lo que le pasó a mi hermana!…

Alan dijo esa última frase con amargura, no le agradaba recordar el tiempo en el que su hermana Dianne, víctima del despecho por el abandono de su novio, casi había cometido una locura

-….ellos no son como nosotros, solo nos ven como un pasatiempo…cuando quieren algo serio… ¡buscan a uno de su clase!

-Dos cosas, Alan: primero: Oscar es solo una amiga mía…y segundo: ella no es como aquel idiota

-De acuerdo, si te molesta, no la compararé con él….pero por la forma en que la defiendes haces evidente que ella te atrae,… ¡hombre, cuántas veces le pasa eso a uno!

-¡Las cosas no son como piensas! – exclamó André

-Cálmate, lo siento….esta visto que no oirás buenas razones…solo espero que tengas suerte y no estés equivocado….odiaría decir: te lo dije

-.-.-.-.

Debía haber sido sencillo negarse a ir,…para ella era común hacerlo, pero nunca nadie había insistido de la forma en la cual lo había hecho André

La feria no era muy grande, pero tenía una gran Rueda de la fortuna, tazas giratorias, carrusel, un túnel de amor y varios puestos de tiro al blanco, el grupo de amigos recorrió el lugar entre risas y bromas. Se detuvieron en varios puestos a probar fortuna.

Oscar y André resultaron tener muy buena puntería, por lo que Rosalie pronto se vio cargada de varios peluches. Bernard convencido de su total falta de talento en la materia optó por llevarse a su novia a un paseo por el túnel del amor, dejando enfrascados a sus dos amigos en una disputa en uno de los puestos.

Terminado el juego, ambos recibieron los mismos premios, unos preciosos caballos tallados en madera. Oscar eligió uno blanco y André se decidió por uno negro

-Ese par de tórtolos se tardará…¿Quieres sentarte mientras esperamos?

-Ehh…si…

André la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la banca más cercana;

-¡La pareja perfecta!...eso son Rosalie y Bernard – comentó André-…viéndolos unos puede estar seguro de que a pesar de lo que digan… ¡el verdadero amor si existe!

-Si,… solo que para unos es todo felicidad…en cambio para otros…- cerró los ojos instintivamente, recordando-…simplemente no tenemos suerte, en esas cuestiones

André suspiró por lo bajo

-Entiendo…esas cosas a veces pasan

-Bueno, no hablemos de malos ratos…-dijo restándole importancia-…pero dime…¿alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Emm…en realidad….-André no sabía que decir

-¡Vamos puedes confiar en mi!

-Bueno….a mí…¡me gusta una chica! – respondió evadiendo su mirada

-Eso es obvio…lo que me preocuparía sería que te gustase un chico-Oscar bromeó para disimular su decepción

-¡OSCAR! – Exclamó ofendido- ¡ESA ES UNA AFRENTA A MI HONOR!¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

-¡No nos digan que ahora se enfrentarán en un duelo de sables! – comentó Rosalie quien llegaba al lugar del brazo de Bernard

-¡Chicos llegaron a tiempo, André me estaba contando acerca de la chica que le gusta!,…- indicó Oscar

Rosalie sonrió, la debilidad de André ante Oscar era clara ante todos, solo la interesada parecía no darse cuenta

-… ¡dinos André!... ¿es bonita? – preguntó en el afán de ayudarlo

La molestia que André había sentido hace unos momentos, se esfumó al sentirse obligado a contestar esa pregunta

-Bueno es… ¡hermosa!,…desde la primera vez que la vi,….no he podido quitarme su rostro de la mente

-Vaya….diciéndole esas cositas cursis, de seguro te será fácil ganártela – comentó Oscar mordazmente

Rosalie gimió para sí misma. En algún momento de su vida Oscar había aprendido a la perfección el arte de alejar de si, a cualquier chico

-Bueno,…no es tan fácil…-retrucó André haciendo gala de calma-…ella no es como todas…ella…

-¡Bah!...casi todas las mujeres caen con frases bonitas y galanterías…tú pareces ser un experto en esas cosas, así que no veo cual sea tu problema…a no ser que hayas intentado cantarle – comentó dejando al aludido sin palabras

Rosalie se preguntó si no había algo más que Oscar pudiera hacer, para arruinar las cosas con André.

-_Quizá podría darle un buen puñetazo….o empujarlo sobre las vías… ¡solo le faltaría eso!…¡Ay André, espero que le tengas muuucha paciencia!_

-.-.-..-

Al día siguiente

-La estuve esperando, señorita…

Oscar le sonrió, otro día más y otra travesía a la estación juntos

-Espero que hoy te comportes más seriamente, ayer casi consigues que lleguemos tarde

-Primera vez que mi amado público se queja…. – dijo André en un fingido tono compungido

-¿Eh?

-¡Si!...es la primera vez que un miembro de mi estimado público se queja de mis rutinas, Oscar! –dijo intentando sonar a broma

Caminaban hacia la estación, que solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, cuando el claxon de un deportivo sonó a sus espaldas

-¡Fersen!...

El rostro de Oscar se ruborizó, mientras André sin saber exactamente por qué sentía que su estómago comenzaba a revolverse

*.*.*.*.*.

**Notas.-**

-Poco, ¡lo sé!, en mi defensa estos días ando sumamente ocupada y el muso como que se está haciendo al difícil, pero como ven no pienso dejar esta historia tirada, pase lo que pase…a no ser claro, que decidan enviarme cartas explosivas virtuales ;)

-Gracias por leer las divagaciones de mi mente


	4. Chapter 4

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Celos y confrontaciones**

André miró la escena con atención, Oscar y Fersen no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Me siento feliz de volver a verte,… ha pasado tanto tiempo, Oscar…

André se pasó una mano por el cabello y por alguna razón sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago

-¡sube!, te llevo adonde quieras…-ofreció el sueco-…hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, ¡que no sabría por donde empezar!

El moreno carraspeó intentando captar su atención.

-¿No vas a presentarnos?-preguntó con calma

-Si, perdón… -lo tomó de un brazo para acercarlo-…Fersen él es André

-¡André Grandier! - tendió su mano para saludarlo.

-Hans Axel de Fersen….-apretó su mano-…es un placer conocerte, André

-.-.-.-.

André caminaba en dirección a la estación, lo hacía lentamente, no había por qué tener prisa,…iba solo y cuando se está solo, el tiempo pasa demasiado lentamente

_-No se preocupen por mi…nos vemos más tarde, Oscar_ – las palabras que protocolariamente había salido de sus labios lo asqueaban

Si tan sólo hubiese obedecido a sus instintos….

_-Patear su hermoso coche y gritarle que yo no estoy pintado…-_ por un momento cerró los ojos imaginando esa escena-…_y llevármela conmigo aunque fuera a la fuerza…._

Pero no podía comportarse así. No quedaría bien en él. Subió al tren y se acomodó en un asiento para después seguir con su tormento interno

_-¡No me gustó la forma en que ese tipo se apareció!..._

Nuevamente, en su interior, volvió a aquilatar lo que sentía por ella

_-…es ternura,…es necesidad de cuidarla… es…necesidad de amarla…_

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento…eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber… ahora todo parecía estar claro.

-.-.-.-.

Mientras el deportivo los llevaba hacia el trabajo de Oscar, hablaron sobre los sucesos ocurridos durante los últimos años

Fersen habló sobre sus estudios de medicina en una prestigiosa Universidad Privada y de estar negociando la posibilidad de un puesto en el Saint Catharines.

Oscar hablaba poco, cada vez que intentaba responder a sus preguntas, él la interrumpía y volvía a llevar la conversación a sí mismo.

Finalmente después de dar muchas vueltas sobre el asunto, mencionó lo que realmente le preocupaba,….la actitud de Antonieta ante su retorno

_-Otra vez caemos en lo mismo…_

Oscar soltó un suspiro, las confidencias del sueco le sonaban a monomanía y pensaba en cómo podría excusarse educadamente, cuando Fersen agregó

–No sé… pero a veces…¡no sé que hacer!…

-¿Y quién lo sabe? –comentó Oscar, mientras trataba de adivinar que era lo que él estaba persiguiendo ahora.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Oscar?

Ella hizo un sonido de exasperación. Se sentía muy extraña. Le molestaba el pensar que Fersen solo había ido a buscarla para hacerla su paño de lágrimas. Pero no solo era eso…notó que algo había cambiado, ya no le dolía como antes.

–Fersen, tú sabes que yo...soy tu amiga…pero tú no puedes aparecerte de la noche a la mañana y esperar que nada haya cambiado… ¡perdóname pero entiendo perfectamente la actitud de Antonieta!

-¡Oscar!...de entre todas las personas…pensé que ¡tú me entenderías!

_-Hemos vuelto a lo mismo,…él quejándose de la actitud de Antonieta y yo "comprendiéndolo"… _

Por alguna extraña razón oía lo que le decía, pero no le preocupaba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en André y lo molesto que se veía cuando ella accedió a ir con Fersen

_- No voy a permitir que Fersen se aparezca en mi vida cada vez que se sienta solo, deprimido…o porque necesita ayuda con Antonieta… no, no lo voy a permitir…ya no….nunca más_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala de prensa estaba desbordante de personas que murmuraban y movían nerviosamente sus libretas, grabadoras o cámaras digitales…la espera se hacía cada vez más tensa y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Observándolos tras una puerta lateral entreabierta, René Jarjayes se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentar a aquellos que más que personas parecían una jauría hambrienta, para tranquilizarse repasaba con apariencia distraída el papel en donde tenía los puntos más importantes.

Pese a su semblante tranquilo, sentía que sus propios nervios lo traicionarían de un momento a otro con solo ver la cantidad de periodistas reunidos

No era que le preocupara el enfrentarlos por tener algo que ocultar, su experiencia le había enseñado que una pregunta mal contestada, una frase malinterpretada…podría ocasionar problemas difíciles de sobrellevar

-Señor….ya es hora – anunció su asistente con una sonrisa displicente

-Estoy listo,….gracias, Jeanne

El momento había llegado, arregló su corbata maquinalmente y se dirigió a la sala con paso desenvuelto

-…no debemos hacer esperar a la jauría

Tras inhalar con fuerza, abrió la puerta, acomodándose prontamente en el atril.

- ¡Buenas tardes!...

Los murmullos aumentaron y los flashes comenzaron a funcionar furiosamente

- Soy el licenciado Javier René Jarjayes, y estaré a cargo de esta conferencia de prensa - se presentó oficialmente, ofreciendo a todos su mejor rostro de póker- Esta conferencia de prensa fue convocada para informar a la ciudadanía acerca del avance en las investigaciones que estamos realizando acerca del lamentable incidente ocurrido con el tren 512

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba anocheciendo y el sol reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas, invitaba a la reflexión. Después de dar muchas vueltas con la moto, había llegado a las orillas del Sena.

_-¡El puente Tournelle!_

André no podría haber encontrado un sitio más hermoso para pensar.

Estacionó su moto y se acercó a una de las cafeterías que estaban instaladas a sus orillas

Se acomodó en una mesa y esperó a que lo atendieran, mientras sus sentidos se perdían, siguiendo el curso del Sena

Generalmente trataba de huir de los recuerdos dolorosos, pero aquel era el marco perfecto para que invadieran su mente

_-¡Padre!_

Los recuerdos de la larga enfermedad y la penosa agonía, nuevamente se hicieron presentes

Las tranquilas aguas se reflejaban en los verdes ojos. Casualmente por su lado vio pasar un niño tomado de la mano de su progenitor

_-Seguramente retornan de un paseo_- no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al verlos

-Se ven bien ¿no es así? – comentó alguien a sus espaldas

André dio la vuelta y se encontró con un viejo mesero

-Si, parecen muy felices

-La felicidad de otros…a veces nos recuerdan la que tuvimos y perdimos

André suspiró

-Viniste al lugar adecuado, muchacho….tengo la firme creencia de que las aguas del Sena se llevan lejos las penas… ¡eso y una buena taza de café irlandés!

El muchacho suspiró y ordenó lo que le sugería

-.-.-.-.-

Los buenos propósitos de Oscar, de no inmiscuirse nuevamente en la relación de Antonieta y Fersen, se veían contrariados por la insistencia del sujeto en cuestión.

Todo el día él había intentado comunicarse con Antonieta por teléfono. Incluso la había esperado fuera de la universidad. Pero Antonieta testaruda como nunca, se había negado a hablar con él y hasta el momento lo había eludido con éxito

- Él intenta comunicarse contigo, para aclarar las cosas…al menos óyelo…-comentó Oscar al escuchar nuevamente sonar el teléfono

- Tengo mucho quehacer, desafortunadamente, tengo segundas instancias en varias materias – Fue la respuesta que dio Antonieta sin siquiera levantar su mirada del libro que a desgano estaba leyendo.

Oscar suspiró, el papelito que le tocaba en la vida de su amiga le molestaba muchísimo.

- Sé que aún estás dolida por lo que sucedió… y no es que lo justifique, pero tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar

Antonieta levantó su mirada y Oscar pudo notar el brillo del resentimiento

- Al menos ve y habla con él… dile como te sientes…

- ¡No quiero verlo!

- ¡No puedes pasar la vida entera escondiéndote de él!

-Solo será hasta que me case- Antonieta bajó su cabeza, y cerró los ojos-….y eso será pronto

Oscar no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de preocupación ante aquella actitud tan incomprensible de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Antonieta! – La voz de Oscar reveló su preocupación. - ¡No me digas que piensas apresurar tu boda con Luis, solo para huir de Fersen!

-¡No lo hago para huir de él!...

La negativa no fue convincente, sus ojos con lágrimas contenidas, denotaban todo el tormento que sentía

- ¡Luis me acepta tal como soy!...y es todo lo que tengo…

- ¡No seas tonta, Antonieta! ….Fersen no es el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra…¡ ya encontrarás a alguien que te ame como mereces!… ¡no necesitas apresurar las cosas si no estas segura!

- Yo dejé de creer en el amor hace tiempo, Oscar…-dijo con expresión seria-….solo creo en las cosas divertidas y sin complicaciones- rió tristemente-…además, Fersen solo me busca movido por sus remordimientos

- No puedes saberlo hasta hablar con él

- Se fue hace cinco años –susurró – Y si no quiso hablar conmigo todo este tiempo, no sé que pueda cambiar ahora

-Evadirlo no será tan fácil

-No digo que lo sea, pero al menos haré el intento

Volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura, pero después de unos breves minutos, se dirigió nuevamente a ella

-Oscar….¿nunca has soñado tener a alguien que te ame, al punto de sentir que su vida no podría continuar si no te tiene a tu lado?

- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- ¡No me digas que no lo has hecho nunca, porque no voy a creerte!...solo tengo que recordarte al muchacho del tren… ¡tu novio de las noches!...-le dijo acusativamente-…._o incluso André…ya noté lo molesta que te pones cuando me acerco mucho a él –_pensó mirándola

Oscar tuvo que pasar saliva para aclararse un poco la garganta y tragarse el nudo que sentía que se había formado ahí de pronto. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las sienes, sintiendo su cabeza próxima a estallar

-Bien, entendido el punto, Oscar…solo piensa en lo que sentirías si pensaras haber encontrado a esa persona….pero que llegado el momento él te decepcionara… ¡y te abandonara sin ninguna explicación!…-expresó todos sus sentimientos aferrándose con fuerza al sillón-… no puedo volver a confiar en él, no me lo pidas, por favor

-No te estoy pidiendo que confíes nuevamente en él…solo digo que si quieres mandarlo al diablo, lo hagas de una vez por todas… ¡ve y díselo en la cara! ¡Para que tampoco ande importunándome, ni dejando mensajes a cada rato en la contestadora!

Sin más explicaciones, Oscar dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto y dando un portazo tras de sí

Antonieta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesita del teléfono, lo miró y descubrió, que lo que Oscar le había dicho era cierto, varios mensajes esperaban a ser escuchados

Pulsó una tecla y comenzó a oírlos

_-Eh….ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos mensajes he dejado, pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que me escuches, Antonieta….por favor Oscar, ¡habla con ella!_

-¿necesitas una embajadora?...-preguntó al aparato como si se tratara de su persona-… ¡esto es lo que opino de tu insistencia!

No se contuvo y dio un puntapié a la mesita del teléfono, la cual cayó con tan mala suerte que no solo se llevó consigo el contestador, sino también una mesita cercana con un florero, el cual dibujó una carambola en el aire cayendo con todo su contenido acuoso sobre el aparato que aun estaba conectado, provocando una descarga eléctrica y casi instantáneamente un corte en la energía eléctrica del departamento

-¡ANTONIETA! – la voz de Oscar retumbó desde su cuarto

-¡No fui yo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Como lo viste, Jeanne?...-preguntó con creciente interés-…¿crees que estuve bien?

-¡estuvo fantástico!...¡mostró tanta seguridad!...-exclamó en un tono exagerado

-Es la seguridad de estar en lo correcto, Jeanne…nosotros cumplimos con todos los protocolos de construcción y seguridad

-…_sigue así viejo…y nos sacarás a todos del pozo sin siquiera saberlo_

-.-.-.-

Para fortuna de Antonieta el zumbido del celular de Oscar, la salvó de ser ejecutada sumariamente

-Víctor…si, te oigo….

Girodell la llamaba para comentar la conferencia de prensa que había dado su padre

-No,…no estaba informada…si…espero poder verla en los noticiarios…¡¿cómo les fue?

Lo que Víctor le informó no la hizo muy feliz, al parecer los periodistas habían intentado ensañarse con su padre

-Me dejas preocupada,…he estado alejada de los negocios de mi padre, pero si puedo ser de ayuda en algo…

Al otro lado de la línea, Girodell no cabía en si de gozo, ante el ofrecimiento espontáneo de ella

-Bien,…pasaré mañana por la central

-.-.-.-.-

-No señora Glacé, André aun no ha regresado

-¡Ya está anocheciendo!… ¿dónde se habrá metido?…-preguntó con preocupación

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que pensaba probar su moto…

-¡Se montó en ese artefacto de los mil demonios!...¡¿es que quiere matarse?

-Todo estará bien….ya debe estar por volver, no se preocupe

-Y cuando vuelva ¡va a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirle!….¡mozalbete irresponsable, bueno para nada!... ¡ya me tiene harta!

André que subía por las escaleras en ese momento, sonrió al escuchar rezongando a su abuela, era agradable saber que había personas que se preocupaban por él.

-¡Ya volví, Abuela!

-¡André!... ¡se puede saber de donde vienes, condenado muchacho! – preguntó enarbolando amenazadoramente su bastón

-Solo fui a dar un vuelta – contestó retrayéndose e instintivamente protegiéndose con las manos de un posible golpe, ante la sonrisa de su compañero, ya habituado a este tipo de escenas

- ¡No creas que me importa por dónde andas!, - le dijo intentando que su voz no reflejara la preocupación sentida-….es solo que tú te comprometiste a ayudarme con los inquilinos…y la señorita Antonieta ya lleva dos horas esperando que subas a revisar la instalación eléctrica

-Yo también te quiero, abuela…-comentó André mientras iba en pos de su caja de herramientas

-.-.-.-.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, Oscar se acercó a la puerta

-¡¿Quién?

-¡servicio técnico a su puerta, señorita Oscar!

Abrió la puerta sin quitar el seguro

-¡André!...¡¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver si puedo arreglar tu problema eléctrico

Oscar lo dejó entrar,, no sin antes mirarlo con expresión de desconfianza

-¿seguro que sabes de esto?...yo pensaba llamar a un técnico especializado

-Bueno no tengo un título en la materia, pero no creo que esto sea la gran cosa… ¡puedo arreglarlo!...- dijo al ver el desperfecto bajo la tenue luz de las velas-…. ¡llámalo experiencia de vida!...mi padre nunca paraba en casa y tuve que aprender de todo – sacó un destornillador de su caja y comenzó a desarmar la toma dañada

A los pocos minutos André terminó con su labor y la luz volvió a hacerse en el lugar, Oscar lo llamó para compartir un té

-Siento el haber desconfiado de ti, espero no haberte ofendido

-No te preocupes Oscar, no soy alguien delicado y te será muy difícil ofenderme

Oscar dejó escapar una ligera risa al escuchar el desparpajo con el que se lo decía, André suspiró profundamente

_-Te será muy difícil alejarme de ti_

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Antonieta no está? – preguntó André por decir algo

-Como tiene un examen importante mañana se fue a pasar la noche a casa de su madre – contestó Oscar_- solo estoy yo_…_espero que no te decepciones mucho_

Incómoda por este pensamiento, encendió el televisor y buscó el noticiario local

-…mi propia hija iba en uno de los vagones afectados...

André sirvió otras dos tazas de té y se acercó a ella, reconociendo de inmediato la figura del empresario René Jarjayes en la pantalla

-.-.-.-.-..-

-¿Qué te pareció, André?

-Mostró mucha seguridad,…pero personas como tu padre no llegan a un lugar como el suyo sin hacer enemigos, sería funesto que alguien intentara perjudicarlo aprovechando la coyuntura

-Soy de la misma opinión, por eso desde mañana pienso aprovechar que ya no tengo clases, para revisar toda la documentación al respecto, no debe dejarse nada al azar

Se levantó del asiento en muda indicación de que la hora ya no era conveniente. André lo entendió de inmediato y la imitó, dirigiéndose ambos a la puerta de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo

-Gracias por lo de la reparación…¿cuanto te debo?

-No es nada…fue sencillo…

-Pero…

-Las composturas pequeñas están contempladas dentro del contrato de arriendo….y mi abuela me mataría si se enterara de que te cobré algo – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Nuevamente, gracias

El ascensor se abrió ante ellos

- Oscar, me preguntaba si tal vez…quisieras que te ayudara con el asunto de tu padre…tengo experiencia en investigación, sé concentrarme y no dejo pasar los detalles… ¡se que te sería muy útil!...–sugirió, al tiempo que ponía su mano en la puerta del elevador para evitar que se cerrara.

-No quisiera aprovecharme de ti–respondió ella

- ¡no lo harás! Soy yo quien estoy ofreciéndome a ayudarte,…

-Esta bien, gracias…

-¡Es un trato!….mañana en el tren, nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Oscar asintió y André tomó elevador, dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente…

Víctor estaba nervioso, pensando que Oscar llegaría de un momento a otro

_-La investigación es el pretexto perfecto para poder estar cerca de ella…tal vez hasta pueda ayudarnos en algo_

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó llegar

-¡Víctor!

– ¡Oscar!... ¡tan puntual como siempre!

.-.-.-..-

André, revisaba cuidadosamente cada pieza, cada rincón y cada elemento de su preciada moto, ya que no podía darse el lujo de sufrir imprevistos.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo – comentó Alan – ya no tendrás que depender del servicio público para transportarte

-Tengo muchos planes para esta belleza- sonrió soñadoramente, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar-¿Ya estás por terminar?,….bueno, en media hora estaré en la puerta,…..voy a darte una sorpresa….

Colgó y terminó de subirse el cierre de su chamarra de cuero y se ajustó bien las botas

-No me digas que seguirás insistiendo con "Miss Simpatía"-comentó Alan

-No me digas que seguirás inmiscuyéndote

-Yo solo busco que no te des contra una pared….estas dejando tu corazón demasiado expuesto

André se montó ágilmente, se puso el casco y posó ambas manos sobre el manubrio, manteniendo una de sus piernas apoyadas en el piso para no perder el equilibrio

-Si no arriesgas, no ganas

-Arriesgas demasiado

Como contestación presionó el embrague, que emitió un estruendoso sonido y antes de que Alan tuviera tiempo de seguir retrasándolo, pisó fuertemente el acelerador

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oscar!

Ella se volvió en dirección de quien la llamaba

-¡André!

Ella no creía lo que veía, el atractivo joven, vestía una chamarra de cuero, jeans, botas y estaba montado en una motocicleta Ducati

- ¿¡Qué te parece!...es o no, la cosa más hermosa que has visto en tu vida – preguntó

-¡¿Eh?

-Me costó mucho dejarla a punto, pero valió la pena….solo escucha como ronronea el motor…

- Bueno, no se mucho de esto, pero… ¡si! se ve bien

- ¡llegaremos a casa antes de lo que piensas!

- Pero… – Oscar volvió a mirar el vehículo, esta vez con escepticismo

-¡Vamos!... -le ofreció su casco-…ya veras que es divertido - los lentes oscuros que le cubrían los verdes ojos, impedían ver el brillo que desprendían a causa de la emoción.

-No lo dudo, pero…- Oscar nunca se había montado en una moto, y no podía evitar sentir algo de aprensión

-Conduciré con cuidado….nunca haría algo que te pusiera en peligro…-le dijo sonriendo comprensivamente-…confía en mi, no tengas miedo

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! – La voz de Oscar sonó irritada, le molestaba la forma en la cual él parecía saber todo lo que sentía con solo mirarla

-Mie…do…sa… apuesto a que Antonieta no se lo pensaría tanto– le dijo con el afán de retarla

-Eres... ¡eres realmente inaguantable!...- dijo ofuscada, tomando con brusquedad el casco.

André sonrió triunfante

-Ya verás como amas esto….no me extrañaría que dentro de poco tú te compres una igual

-.-.-.-

Víctor había visto desde su coche como Oscar iba al encuentro de un joven moreno, que la esperaba a la entrada del amplio estacionamiento y la invitaba a subir a su moto

_-Si no me equivoco es el mismo tipo que la visitó en el hospital _– rumió con disgusto

Por un momento pensó en detenerla y decirle que él la llevaría, pero su orgullo pudo más, y aceleró en dirección contraria, aguantando el dolor de verla con otro hombre

En poco tiempo llegó a su departamento, se sentía enfadado, impotente y le urgía beber algo fuerte, quería olvidarse de todo, de absolutamente todo

Después de apurar un trago de whisky, se tumbó en el sofá, estaba desolado, desorientado, ¿Qué haría ahora?

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente André estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, esperando que Oscar saliera del edificio de departamentos, ambos habían decidido aprovechar ese sábado, para ir a la oficina del ayuntamiento

Repentinamente escuchó a sus espaldas a alguien tocar la bocina con insistencia, se volvió de inmediato y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de desagrado al reconocer al hombre que conducía un Ferrari

-¡Otra vez ese tipo!

Víctor Clemente Girodell estaba ahí, como en el hospital, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto.

-¡Quita tu carcacha de ese lugar! ¡Voy a estacionarme!

André solo levanto las cejas, haciéndose al desentendido. Víctor nuevamente golpeó el claxon

-Disculpa- dijo André sonriendo, cosa que enfureció a Víctor-…pero yo llegué primero…y este no es el único lugar donde puedes estacionarte, hay bastante sitio a la vuelta

-¡Hay quienes no saben cual es su lugar! - comentó Víctor con desdén, saliendo del coche, molesto.

André no se inmutó y volvió su rostro hacia la entrada del edificio, sin darle la menor importancia

Aquello hizo que su furia aumentara, los celos lo superaron, y ya no pudo controlarse más, se acercó a él y estampó un puñetazo en su cara que le hizo resbalar y caer contra su moto, el espejo retrovisor se rompió al instante clavándose en el brazo del joven.

La sangre brotó, manchando su chamarra

-Eso fue a traición…-André se levantó con calma-… ¿los chicos de la "high" no saben pelear como hombres?…- Su voz sonó a mofa.

Su puño nuevamente fue hacia el rostro de André, pero esta vez, él estaba prevenido, con un bloqueo interno consiguió tomar rápidamente ese brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta un certero golpe al mentón, lo hizo levantar del suelo, cayendo después aparatosamente.

-¡Eres un…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? -Víctor retrocedió sin incorporarse del piso

André sonrió de medio lado, maliciosamente

-¡tú comenzaste!...¡ahora estamos a mano!... ¡y agradece que no soy violento! –dijo sarcástico

-¡solo eres un palurdo! ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! – dijo irguiéndose por fin

André hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarse sobre él y volver a golpearlo

-¿es que no me escuchas? –preguntó-…¡ella es mi novia!..¡ella es mía!... –dijo entre dientes, con rabia en la voz

-¡No! …eso es mentira…- lo tomó de las solapas dispuesto a hacerle tragar sus palabras

-¡ANDRÉ! –escuchó la voz de Oscar detrás de él-….¡SUÉLTALO!

No quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo,…lo soltó y se alejó del lugar sin pedir más explicaciones

-¡¿qué fue lo que pasó Víctor?...

-¡Ese solo es un gañan de barrio, que me atacó sin ninguna razón!...

-.-.-.-

-¡DEBERÍA HABERLE ROTO LA CARA!

André entró en su departamento, su brazo le dolía, así que se quitó la malograda chamarra y con cuidado abrió su camisa de franela para ver el grado del daño

-¡Diablos! –exclamó al ver la forma en la cual su sangre salía.

La herida pese a ser pequeña, era bastante profunda, la apretó con un pañuelo y cerró los ojos recordando lo que Víctor le había dicho acerca de su relación con Oscar, ¡eso le dolía mucho más que la herida!

Sentía que un nudo se había formado en su garganta y algo dentro de su pecho le dolía

-.-.-..-.-

Víctor se alejaba a toda prisa por las calles que lentamente comenzaban a cubrirse de nieve, dejando detrás de sí a una Oscar Françoise, que no parecía salir de su estupor.

Él tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera tras él, de que intentara detenerlo, pero aquello no había ocurrido

Oscar lo había llamado una o dos veces, para pedirle una explicación más clara, pero fuera de eso no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlo. Quizás ella sabía que no tenía excusa para lo ocurrido.

El problema era que se había hecho ilusiones, había soñado demasiado y era obvio que ella a pesar de todo lo el tiempo que llevaban como amigos y de todo lo que habían compartido juntos,… no lo veía como él quería

_-¡¿Por qué?...¡¿por qué siempre alguien tiene que interponerse?_

Repentinamente, toda su frustración se convirtió en un grito de rabia, de dolor e impotencia que escapó salvajemente de su garganta confundiéndose con el ruido del tráfico de la autopista

-.-.-.-

Oscar entró furiosa al departamento de André

-En este mismo momento vas a explicarme lo que pasó afuera…

Se quedó estática al ver como, André apretaba un pañuelo a su brazo, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de sangre.

-¡André! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Estás herido?

Sin mediar palabras, fue hacia el baño, en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, regresó casi al instante, con algodón, gasas y desinfectante. Con lo cual intentó comenzó a curar la herida.

-¿te duele mucho?

-No es nada...ya casi no me duele. - André le sonrió, aquello la reconfortó de inmediato

-Siento mucho que esto haya pasado – dijo Oscar mientras terminaba de vendarlo -…no sé que estaba pasando por la mente de Víctor para actuar de esta forma…- Sus ojos azules le confirmaron sin palabras cuanto sentía que existiera aquella herida

-No fue culpa tuya –le dijo con suavidad

Fue entonces que reparó en que él tenía casi todo el torso descubierto. No pudo evitar pensar que él era muy atractivo, sus pectorales estaban bien desarrollados, los hombros anchos describían una suave curvatura, el vientre plano…y sus ojos…

_-¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Un mechón rebelde amenazó con cubrir su ojo izquierdo y por impulso Oscar llevó sus manos hacia él, intentado acomodarlo…su pelo era suave, muy suave.

Los ojos de André brillaban con un fuego que ella nunca había visto antes, y es que el toque de sus finos dedos le producía sensaciones difíciles de controlar.

Comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, buscando sus labios. Las manos de Oscar se deslizaron, hasta llegar a sus hombros,…entrecerró los ojos….podía sentir el aliento de André cerca de su rostro,…podía sentir sus manos subir lentamente por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo…

Sin embargo aquel beso no estaba destinado a ocurrir en ese momento y ese lugar…

La puerta se abrió, Alan y la abuela aparecieron en el lugar…ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando los vieron, afortunadamente se habían separado lo suficiente cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta

-¡Alan…Abuela!- André los saludó con mal disimulado nerviosismo

-¡André!...¡¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, muchacho degenerado? – preguntó la abuela molesta

-¡¿yo? – André reparó entonces en que tenía el pecho completamente descubierto

Antes que se percatara, su abuela ya estaba a su lado. Él se espantó y, con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de Oscar, usándola como escudo protector.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRARTE ASÍ ANTE LA NIÑA OSCAR?...¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ESTA ES UNA CASA DECENTE!

-¡juro que no es lo que piensas! - se defendió el acusado

Oscar no pudo aguantar la risa y la soltó de forma musical.

- Jajajaja…

**Notas.-**

-¡Hola!...otra vez por aquí. Espero les haya gustado

Siento la tardanza, pero la culminación del fic que tengo en otro fandom me ha tenido distraía, terminaré con él dentro de poco y pondré todo mi tiempo y energía en este, así que por favor les pido un poco más de paciencia

-Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Lo que no deseas sentir**

Cerró la puerta tras de si,…pensando vanamente que esta simple acción se llevaría consigo las emociones que pugnaban por dominar su mente

Aun recordaba….su cercanía…y el sentir que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor…

-_realmente… ¿realmente íbamos a besarnos?-_ se preguntó a sí misma

Por más que buscaba una explicación a lo que había estado a punto de suceder y por más que intentaba justificarlo de alguna forma… ¡no podía hacerlo!

_-Esta situación no puede repetirse…no…no puede...¡no puedes dejarte llevar tan fácilmente, Oscar!…-_ se reprendió a si misma, mientras aun sentía su pulso alterado y el calor en sus mejillas

-¡Oscar!

La voz de Antonieta la hizo volver a la realidad

-¿qué haces aquí?... … ¿pasó algo? -preguntó con preocupación al ver el rostro de su amiga

-No, no pasó nada- contestó evadiendo su inquisitiva mirada

-Entonces por qué regresaste, pensé que pasarías toda la mañana en el ayuntamiento, ocupada con tu investigación

-Surgió…"algo"…y no pude ir, tal vez más tarde…

Antonieta, sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de su compañera

-Bueno espero que ese "algo" haya valido la pena

Oscar emitió una risa nerviosa y corrió en pos de su cuarto, tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar

_-Ay…amiga…así se comienza_…- pensó Antonieta con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-

Girodel llegó a su oficina, entró en dando un portazo detrás de si, haciendo entender a su asistente con esto, que nadie debía arriesgarse a importunarlo.

Sentado en su escritorio, se masajeaba las sienes, intentando volver su respiración al ritmo habitual y no pensar nada

Recostó la cabeza contra la superficie de su impecable escritorio, mientras su pecho continuaba agitándose violentamente a causa de la furia contenida, haciendo rechinar los dientes.

Cerró los ojos, buscando calmarse, pero las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, nuevamente lo alteraban y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo

En su imaginación, veía a Oscar dejándolo, para ir en pos de aquel…aquel tipo, que por una razón que aun no conseguía entender, se le antojaba como el más grande obstáculo en el sentimiento obsesivo que guardaba por ella hace tantos años

La certeza del acercamiento que había tenido con ese muchacho, no lo dejaba tranquilo, mucho menos el hecho de comprender que una vez más, otro hombre se interponía entre ellos.

Pensó en Oscar, odiándose por aun guardar esperanzas, cuando sabía que ella en el mejor de los casos solo lo veía como un amigo o en el peor, como una relación impuesta por su padre. Todo eso lo hería

-… ella nunca se fijara en mí, debo admitirlo… pero es que… duele…. –golpeó el escritorio -…¡Si tan sólo me amara, como yo la amo a ella!…

-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día comienza con nuevos retos

En el dormitorio de André Grandier, el despertador suena y resuena.

André se revolvió en su lecho negándose a obedecerlo, debía levantarse de inmediato, pero… ¡cuesta tanto levantarse cuando se ha vivido la mejor de las fantasías en el mágico mundo de los sueños!

No quiere abrir los ojos, pero debe hacerlo, asi que enumera las razones para hacerlo

-…porque es un día laborable,… porque soy responsable…porque… ¡OSCAR!

Esta última razón, lo hace incorporarse y apagar el despertador de un golpe certero

Sentado en la cama, se estira desperezándose, mientras paladea por un momento lo soñado esa noche

_-Desde que la conocí, sueño lo mismo…_ _-_cerró los ojos, buscando profundizar las sensaciones_ -…estamos en una cabaña, sentados frente al fuego, tomando chocolate y riéndonos…_

_-…en realidad creo que se ríe de algo que hice…-_una risita se escapa de sus labios-_….me gusta verla sonreír…. no me importa hacerme el tonto con tal de verla hacerlo…_

Maquinalmente bajó sus pies al piso buscando sus pantuflas, a tiempo de continuar con sus gratos recuerdos

_- Mientras nos reímos, ella se me queda mirando a los ojos,… me siento totalmente…. ¡atrapado!….esa mujer me tiene en sus manos….¡tengo que acercarme a ella y besarla!,…por fin me decido…me acerco y…._

-Y suenas tú… ¡condenada chatarra! – increpa a su despertador, notando a su pesar que el tiempo no espera a quienes desean revivir sus sueños

-¡Maldita sea! ¡es tarde!….¡tengo el tiempo justo para asearme!… y tal vez desayunar

-.-.-.-.

Dicho y hecho, después de una ducha rápida, optó por un desayuno ligero, jugo de naranja y unas tostadas

Al pasar por la pequeña sala, no pudo evitar un mohín de disgusto al ver la ropa de su compañero desperdigada por los sillones, lo mismo que un sendero de migas, el cual siguió hasta la cocina….

_-Por las señas,…Soissons tuvo un ataque de hambre a media noche_

El refrigerador entreabierto y los platos sucios aun dispuestos en la barra eran la señal inequívoca

- ¡ALAN!...-gritó con fuerza a tiempo de cerrar el refrigerador

Al no recibir respuesta, reiteró el llamado

- ¡ALAN!...

-¡QUEEE! – gritó adormilado desde su cuarto

-¡Ven de inmediato!... ¡que voy a matarte! – ordenó André, quien obedeciendo a una lógica sencilla, sentía que en aras de una convivencia pacífica, debía poner en claro las obligaciones de cada uno

-¿Dónde esta el incendio? – preguntó Alan restregándose los ojos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-¡¿Un oso salvaje asaltó este lugar?...-preguntó señalando en torno

-¿la mujer de quien? –preguntó aun adormilado

-Estoy hablando en serio, Alan,…a veces pienso que sufres de un caso grave de bipolaridad,….no es posible que como jefe del grupo de rescate nos exijas puntualidad, orden y disciplina… ¡y en casa te comportes así!

- ¿solo era por eso?...gritaste como si el mundo fuera a acabarse…-retrucó sin darle importancia al asunto-…dejo un par de platos sucios y gritas como si fuera un delito…las manías de tu abuela se te están pegando, hombre

André cruzó los brazos en evidente señal de molestia

-Esta bien,…ordenaré todo, solo dame cinco minutos, señor perfecto…-comentó contrariado

-También debes recoger tu chaqueta y toda la ropa que dejaste a tu paso…-ordenó-…y como estarás en eso, pasar la aspiradora y arreglar la cueva que llamas tu cuarto, no te quitará demasiados puntos en tu escala de macho

-….y yo que pensé que cuando saliera de casa de mi madre, estaría más tranquilo… ¡rezongas igual que ella! ¡qué fastidio!

-Te recuerdo que yo, ya estuve haciendo eso toda la semana…-aclaró-…lo justo es que también tú te ocupes de vez en cuando

-¡Hablas como si fuera la gran cosa!...hacer todo eso no me tomará más que unos minutos…- comentó contrariado-… ¡y no sé por qué estas tan molesto! ¡ni que fuéramos a recibir visitas!...¡no creo que tu princesita….

-¡No digas nada de ella!…-advirtió el moreno-…mi molestia no es por eso…y en cuanto a las visitas, deberías revisar tu agenda, porque quien va a recibir visita eres tú

Alan no era lo que se dice una persona despistada, pero en ese momento, a esa hora,…se sentía completamente perdido en el espacio-tiempo

_-Diez,… nueve….-_André conteniendo la risa, hacía mentalmente una cuenta regresiva, mientras bebía su jugo

El observar como inicialmente hacia una mueca de total incredulidad,…seguida por otra de duda, era un todo un espectáculo

_-No parece estar bromeando…pero….quien…-_de pronto sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus órbitas, y su mano impartió justicia, dando una fuerte palmada a su frente

- ¡POR DIOS!...

_-¡BINGO!_

Alan revisó la hora y cayó en cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo, eso tomando en cuenta de que ese era un día normal de trabajo

- ¡No!... ¡no puede ser!...

-Menos mal que poner todo esto en orden, no te tomará más de cinco minutos…terminarás con todo antes de ir al taller- comentó André con ironía

-¡Tú!... ¡tú…!...-Alan no encontraba qué decir, o mejor dicho no tenía el tiempo para decirlo

Ya bastante tendría con la tarea de poner su cuarto de forma más o menos presentable

_-….¡Dios, lo primero que hará será entrar a mi cuarto a revisarlo!..._

André no necesitaba ser adivino para entender todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, sonrió, tomó su chaqueta y se la colgó al hombro

-¡mal amigo! – protestó Alan al ver como André parecía dejarlo colgado

Grandier soltó una carcajada, y salió del lugar, pensando que no le traería demasiados problemas el salir temprano del trabajo ese día, para corregir todos los desastres que seguramente provocaría su amigo en el afán de poner presentable el departamento que compartían

_-…después de todo ese es el deber de un "mal amigo"_

-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de otros días, esta vez era ella quien esperaba impacientemente en la puerta que daba a la calle

_-Siempre es él quien me espera… ¿qué es lo que habrá pasado?_

Trató de concentrase en la molestia que le producían los impuntuales y dejar de lado la sensación de boca seca y pulso acelerado que últimamente la acosaban en momentos como ese

-¡Oscar! – André bajó corriendo por la escalinata

-¡Hasta que te dignaste salir!, ¡ya estaba decidida a irme sola!

-¡Lo siento!... ¡¿soñar despierto es un disculpa aceptable?

La muchacha no comprendió del todo a qué se refería, pero supuso que no era momento de perder el tiempo en reclamos, así que soltó un suspiro y comenzó la marcha hacia la estación

André sonrió y la siguió en silencio, manteniendo el ritual con el cual ambos podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro

-.-.-.-.

No era que Axel de Fersen pensara que con solo hacer acto de presencia podría tener nuevamente todo lo que había dejado atrás hace varios años.

No, no era eso, él sabía que debía sufrir su desprecio y ganarse poco a poco su perdón,…pero nunca pensó que aquello podría ser tan duro y doloroso

Toda la tarde los había seguido…los había visto cogidos del brazo mientras caminaban,…la había visto reír y bromear al pasar por su lado, sin reparar en su presencia

Era increíble pensar que aquel joven a quien había considerado como alguien sin ningún atractivo, bajito, regordete, nervioso y pese a la posición de su padre, bastante apocado…estaba a punto de conseguir casarse con ella

Si,….Luis Bourges iba a casarse con Antonieta…y el solo pensar en ello, hacia que le hirviese la sangre.

_-No puedo permitirlo…no puedo_

-.-.-.-.

Jeanne terminaba con su cuarto cigarrillo, sentada en una de las sillas de un café al aire libre, estaba impaciente por la inexplicable impuntualidad de su novio

Ella no era una mujer que aceptara que alguien tuviese la desfachatez de dejarla plantada, por lo cual esperaba que él tuviera una magnífica excusa para hacerla esperar por tanto tiempo

Repentinamente Nicolás apareció al otro lado de la calle, levantó la mano y la saludó, con una sonrisa

- ¡Hola, amor!- antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a su lado

- ¿Quién diablos te crees para hacerme esperar? - protestó indignada

Las protestas de la mujer se esfumaron al momento mismo en que él la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla, quitándole así cualquier atisbo de disgusto

- En cuanto te enteres del por qué me retrasé se te pasará el mal humor- le dijo al oído

Los dos optaron por pasar a una mesa más reservada, convenientemente alejada de cualquier observador incómodo

- Aquí – dijo Nicolás, señalándole una mesa convenientemente situada en una esquina

Jeanne obedeció y tomó asiento, inquieta por la actitud misteriosa que había percibido en él, permaneció en silencio mientras él ordenaba por los dos

Una vez hecho esto, y cuando la mesera se hubo alejado lo suficiente, dejó paso a su impaciencia

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Alguien que no es parte de la comisión investigadora, esta metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos

-No me digas que algún periodista fisgón, ha vuelto por el ayuntamiento

-No, no creo que se trate de un periodista, al menos no lo parecía

-Explícate de una condenada vez, Nicolás

Nicolás suspiró y comenzó con su relato

-.-.-.-

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Paris, André satisfecho por la cena que había preparado para su ocasional visitante, reparó en que no tenía nada para ofrecerle como postre, así que para ahorrar tiempo se dirigió a una pastelería que estaba a unas calles.

A la salida de esta, por una casualidad que consideró afortunada, se encontró con Oscar. Pronto ambos entablaron una animada charla, comentando los avances de la investigación que llevaban a cabo

-Aproveché algunas "relaciones" que tengo en el ayuntamiento, para conseguir lo que me pediste Oscar…esta misma noche me mandarán una copia del plano y la relación completa de las planillas del diario de avance de obra, a mi correo electrónico

-Eso nos será de mucha ayuda, André…no soy un experta en esto de las normas de construcción, pero de acuerdo a lo que estuve revisando, todo trabajo de este tipo no solo está bajo la supervisión del personal de la constructora,…el contratante también tiene personal que se encarga de vigilar la ejecución correcta – explicó Oscar-…es por eso que no entiendo por qué se nombró una comisión investigadora, ¡todo se realizó de acuerdo a normas!

-Eso no es del todo correcto, Oscar…según los papeles que estuve revisando,…en el diario de avance de la empresa, existen algunas omisiones

-¡¿omisiones?

-Si…no quiero adelantarte todavía nada, sin estar completamente seguro, pero detalles pequeños como este podrían ocasionar algunos dolores de cabeza a tu padre

El camino se les hizo demasiado breve, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya están frente a la puerta del edificio

André le abrió cortésmente la puerta y Oscar se sorprendió al encontrar a una jovencita, que distraídamente revisaba los nombres de los buzones de la entrada

– ¡Señorita!… ¿podemos ayudarla en algo? – preguntó André directamente

La figura giró, era una joven muy bella, de rubios cabellos y ojos escondidos detrás de gafas oscuras

– ¿Busca a alguien? – preguntó Oscar, un poco molesta ante la falta de respuesta

-Si,…y ya lo encontré- dijo quitándose los anteojos, revelando su rostro.

André la reconoció de inmediato

-¡DIANNE!

Pareció que iban a quedarse ahí mirándose fijamente

-¡ANDRÉ!...¡Te he extrañado tanto!...-repentinamente se lanzó en una carrera que la llevó directamente a sus brazos.

–¡¿Cuándo volviste?...-preguntó separándose un poco de ella, después de haberla estrechado con fuerza

-Hace una hora…vine directamente del aeropuerto

-¡Debiste llamarme! Hubiera ido a recibirte

-¡Quise darles una sorpresa!

Oscar los observaba boquiabierta, ellos hablaban y reían viéndose a los ojos, parecían conocerse bien; pensó que aquel sería un hermoso cuadro de un reencuentro

_-Si tan solo André no fuera parte de él… _

_-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Disculpa…no tengo modales!...quiero presentarte a una amiga….-André la tomó de la mano y la acercó a Oscar, quien continuaba mirándolos, con su mejor cara de póker

-Dianne, ella es Oscar….Oscar, ella es Dianne Soissons

-¿Oscar? – preguntó Dianne un tanto incrédula

-Si,…Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes – contestó con frialdad extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Jarjayes – Dianne apretó su mano

-Igualmente… André, espero que podamos seguir con nuestra discusión mas tarde

-Si,…en cuanto me envíen los datos

Oscar se despidió con una venia, y subió por las escaleras

-Parece que tu amiga esta molesta…ni siquiera se quedó a esperar el ascensor… - comentó Dianne – espero no haberla ofendido

-No te preocupes –comentó André risueñamente, a decir verdad le encantaba la forma tan digna y altiva con la cual ella se alejaba.-…._creo que no le soy tan indiferente…_

-.-.-.-.-.

Oscar entró a su departamento y cerró con un portazo, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, al parecer la chapa no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, contrariada lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con éxito

-¡Maldición!...André debería estar pendiente de estas cosas- dijo con rabia-… ¡en lugar andar jugando a los galanes!

De repente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?

-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor, Dianne, siéntete como en tu casa…-André la invitó a sentarse y fue en pos de algo que ofrecerle

Dianne observó admirada a su alrededor, la decoración era sencilla y con tendencia minimalista, todo denotaba buen gusto, conociendo a su hermano intuyó que todo aquello era obra de André

-...Alan debe estar recogiendo a tu madre en la estación…no creo que tarden en llegar…-comentó mientras le ofrecía una taza de café

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron muchas personas salieron de ahí

Alan aguzó la vista, hasta que pudo divisar a su madre entre la multitud, llevaba un chal gris, en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Alan!...

-¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido a visitarme, madre!-dijo Alan, mientras la abrazaba

-Te ves bien, hijo...apuesto a que ya tienes a un montón de chicas tras de ti…¡gran pícaro!...-dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

-No digas eso madre – contestó avergonzado

Ambos rieron, Alan tomó el equipaje y la llevó hasta donde había estacionado su vieja camioneta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si me disculpas, estaba revisando algo muy importante – se apartó de ella causando su decepción-…debo apresurarme a terminar esto…así en cuanto llegue el resto de la familia Soissons, tendré el gusto de serviles la cena que he preparado

Inmediatamente se ensimismó frente al computador y en unos papeles que parecían importantes.

-…¿trabajando horas extras, André? – preguntó suavemente acercándose a él-…los del museo son unos esclavistas

-No, Dianne…no es trabajo del museo- respondió sin apartar la vista del ordenador-… es una investigación que hago para una amiga

_- debe ser para la tal…Oscar_- pensó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, con el pretexto de esperar la llegada de su hermano

El cielo estaba encapotado, anunciando tormenta…eran días como estos, con el ambiente propicio para la melancolía, en que ella se ponía a recordar el pasado…un pasado que hubiera querido cambiar…el momento más duro de su existencia

Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo, deseaba nunca haber conocido al hombre que se burló de ella, nunca haber sentido que su vida se había acabado cuando él la dejó.

_-A la distancia parece algo tan tonto…pero en ese momento sentía que no tenía más salida….sentir ese intenso dolor sin saber donde...sentir temor sin saber por qué…._

_-Tenía… una familia, un hogar,...pero me sentía tan sola…solo quería huir…morir era mejor que estar viva…_

La nieve empezó a caer y Dianne sintió el impulso de llorar.

-_El aire comenzaba a faltarme,__….__mi cuerpo __se agitaba en busca de__ oxigeno__…sentía frío… y pensé que mi muerte__ era inevitable,… me rendí ante ella…- _un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo_-…¡ pero de repente oí voces!…y sentí unos tibios labios sobre los míos, no solo brindándome el aire que necesitaba…también el calor y la seguridad que había perdido_

Tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos se encontraba, que no se percató de que unos pasos suaves se acercaban a ella

_-…abrí los ojos…tosí descontroladamente,...y…. entonces vi a la persona que me trajo de vuelta…_

-Estás bien, Dianne… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó André con voz suave, genuinamente preocupado

Él había dejado su labor, al notar como la hermana de su mejor amigo parecía haber abandonado el mundo real

-No, no es nada, André…solo pensaba que…

Volvió sus ojos hacia él, su salvador, el hombre que la había arrancado de las garras de la muerte, a las cuales ella misma se había entregado

-… no...no es nada…solo contemplaba la nieve y ….y…¡lo siento!… -exclamó antes de romper en llanto-… lo siento… -repitió-…decepcioné a todos…lastimé a los que me querían….todo lo hice mal….

- … no tienes que disculparte...todos tenemos malos momentos…. ¡ya olvídalo!

-…me sentía tan sola…

-Tú no estás sola, Dianne…tienes una familia…tienes amigos…y me tienes a mi… -enjugó una de sus lágrimas y le sonrió con dulzura -…siempre podrás contar conmigo

Dianne levantó la cabeza y al mirarlo sintió que podrían pasar muchas cosas, que podría tener muchos problemas, pero el saber que André estaría ahí apoyándola, la hacía sentir fuerte

-Disculpa…ya casi ha paso un año de "aquello",…pero no puedo evitar el recordarlo de vez en cuando

-…no hay cuidado, soy tu amigo y siempre que me necesites yo estaré a tu lado…apoyándote en los malos momentos…-dijo con suavidad-….¡pero no con los malos gustos!...-dijo guiñándole un ojo

El infantil gesto le produjo una sonrisa

-Así me gusta,…

El rostro de Dianne volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa, y sin hacer más comentarios ambos se sentaron en el sofá cercano a esperar

_-No te preocupes, André….ya no tengo malos gustos…_-pensó mientras observaba soñadoramente al joven hombre que la había salvado en muchos sentidos…

-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-¿El decir que en estos momentos me siento el principal personaje de una tragicomedia, es disculpa suficiente para mi retraso en la actualización?

-Espero que si, lo mismo que espero seguir contando con su atención.

-Este capítulo es corto, pero es todo lo que pude hacer considerando la falta de tiempo y las constantes distracciones que tengo por esta época, pienso que peor es nada (espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo ;)

-Muchas gracias por su paciencia y compresión.


	6. Chapter 6

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Tan difícil de entender**

El teléfono timbró insistentemente, pero Oscar no contestó. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en su propia frustración como para hablar con nadie, sobre todo suponiendo que se trataba de un nuevo intento del sueco, en su afán de contactarse con Antonieta

Pero no era asi, desde el contestador sonó con una voz femenina.

_-Françoise… desde que saliste del hospital no me llamas, ni te das una vuelta por aquí… ¡no deberías abandonar así a tu familia…!_

-¡Mi familia!...lo siento madre, pero aquello dista mucho de ser una familia verdadera – le dijo al contestador, sin moverse del sillón en el cual se encontraba

_-…quería preguntarte si Antonieta y tú, ya recibieron la invitación para la fiesta de la empresa… tu padre dice que la presencia de todos es importante _

- Mi padre me necesita ahí esa noche,…no le conviene dar más que hablar a la prensa…solo es eso…

Oscar ya estaba cansada de intentar complacer a su padre, lo había hecho por muchos años, los suficientes como para darse por vencida, el viejo nunca la vería más que como la chiquilla que había osado negarse a cumplir con sus designios

_-¡Aprovecharemos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Françoise!_

-Si,…como de costumbre: "¡aprovechamos esta reunión para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Oscar Françoise!"…-dijo remedando el tono solemne de su padre-…solo soy un punto más en el programa de festejos de la empresa…

_-Llámame en cuanto llegues…_

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Lo odio!...¡lo detesto!...

La escena que se había producido hace solo unos minutos, volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez estaba estelarizada por una iracunda Antonieta

-¡Seguirnos de esa forma! ¡¿Quien se cree que es?...¿acaso pensó que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta? – gritó a tiempo de nuevamente cerrar la puerta con violencia-… ¡y para colmo esta puerta no sirve!... ¡André va a oírme!

-A que viene toda esa bravata – preguntó Oscar desde el sillón en el cual se encontraba semirecostada

-A que los suecos viven tan cerca del polo… ¡que se les congeló el cerebro!

-Ahh….solo era eso…te advertí que no te sería tan fácil evadirlo…

Antonieta se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Y para completar las malas noticias, llegaron las invitaciones para la fiesta de la empresa…-le dijo Oscar, mostrándoselas-…seguramente él asistirá

-Por supuesto que lo hará…condenado norteño

-¿tú irás?

-¡claro que iré!...me sentiré mal, pero no por eso dejaré de asistir a esa fiesta, ¡y lo haré del brazo de Luis!

Oscar suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hace tiempo que había dejado de intentar entenderla

_- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_ – se preguntó Antonieta a si misma dejándose caer a su lado

Hacía años que él la había perdido y debería aceptarlo.

Además ella estaba segura de que él no la amaba y que jamás la amó. Por eso debía seguir adelante mostrándole al mundo y a ella misma, que podía seguir con su vida

_-Por mi,…puedes morirte en este mismo instante, Fersen_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Con su nuevo look casi no la reconocí! – comentó André, a Alan y su madre que ya se encontraban en el departamento

-Es cierto hermanita… -apoyó Alan-…pero ¿a qué se debió ese cambio?

-Después de terminar el internado, quise dejar atrás algunas cosas,… ya saben,…nuevo color de pelo, nuevo peinado, nueva ropa… ¡nueva vida! –exclamó con una sonrisa mientras giraba coquetamente

-¡con lo celoso que es Alan, quien va a estar sin vida es él!... ¡sobre todo porque hay muchos que tenemos debilidad por las rubias!

Ante este comentario, Alan lanzó un puñetazo juguetón al estómago de André, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo, fingiendo que le había sacado todo el aire, posición que este aprovechó para atraparlo en una llave de lucha.

-¡ALAN! – exclamó su madre ante el intempestivo ataque

La opresión no era demasiado fuerte, por lo cual André pudo deshacerse de ella con facilidad y contraatacar tomando el brazo de Alan y atrayéndolo con firmeza hacia la espalda…los dos parecían un par de niños jugando

-¡ALAN!... ¡André solo bromea!– indicó la señora Soissons-… ¡ponte serio!

-Sería bueno que eso se lo dijeras a André, mamá…¡fue él quien comenzó!…-indicó Alan, mientras intentaba soltarse de la llave que André le había aplicado-…¡ÉL SIEMPRE COMIENZA!

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó André soltando a su amigo

-¡Si lo es!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir como un par de niños ante las dos mujeres que movían sus cabezas en señal de desaprobación

_-¡AY DIOS! ¡dame paciencia!_ – pensó su madre con un suspiro-….¡ESTOY CANSADA Y TENGO HAMBRE!

Los dos pararon de improviso

-¡Lo siento!... ¡serviré todo en un momento! –André avergonzado se volvió para enfilarse hacia la cocina

-Yo te ayudaré, hijo –la señora Soisons, lo tomó del brazo, satisfecha de haber parado la ridícula confrontación

-¡¿Hijo? – exclamó Alan dirigiéndose a su hermana-…Dianne, algo me dice que mamá quiere más a André que a mí

-Eso es lo que te mereces por andar de buscabullas

-¡pero si fue él quien comenzó! – Alan se defendió, intentando conseguir el apoyo de su hermana

-¡NO ES CIERTO! – gritó André desde la cocina

-¡NIÑOS! – la señora Soissons nuevamente se impuso-….no hagan que comente esto con la abuela

Alan soltó un bufido y André sonrió nerviosamente

-Mejor nos dedicamos a alistar la mesa, hermano – dijo Dianne -…no querrás molestar a la abuela

-.-.-.-.-.

Jeanne estaba enfurecida. La aparición de un investigador independiente, era algo imprevisto y la inquietaba profundamente, pues era manifiesto que alguien que investigara sin necesidad de reportarse a un jefe, era más que un inconveniente, eso estaba claro. Ya tenían bastante con la comisión investigadora y con el viejo Jarjayes

-¿Al menos pudiste averiguar su nombre y dirección?

-No quise ser demasiado evidente….solo sé que estuvo en las labores de rescate, como voluntario… y aunque no lo creas…trabaja en el museo de Arte del conde Mercy, lo sé porque vestía la chaqueta que usan todos sus empleados

-Buen punto para comenzar, Nicolás….es vital indagar más acerca de él y todo lo que sabe

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…no nos molestará

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Grandier y los Soissons, las dos familias habían congeniado perfectamente desde el primer momento en el que se habían conocido, y cenas como aquella eran el pretexto perfecto para unir aun más los lazos

-¡esta niña cada día está más hermosa! – comentó la abuela, refiriéndose a Dianne, a tiempo de estrecharla entre sus brazos

-Abuela…sabías que Dianne ganó una beca para la universidad– comentó André-…lo consiguió sin ningún problema ¡sus notas son excelentes!¡es muy lista!

-¡Pues claro!...¡es mi hermana! – exclamó Alan lleno de orgullo

-Y a pesar de tener eso en contra, lo logró –dijo André en voz baja, pero perfectamente percibible, provocando la risa en todos, menos en Alan que volvió a intentar ahorcarlo, ante las protestas y risas de la abuela y su madre

_-Alan y mamá, te adoran….y yo quiero mucho a tu abuela…-_pensaba Dianne mientras los observaba-_…una relación entre nosotros sería perfecta..._

-.-.-.-..-

Dándole un voto de confianza a su socio, Jeanne resolvió que ya no tenía más sentido ocuparse por el inoportuno, al menos por lo que restaba del día, y mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa, intentó concentrarse en problemas más urgentes

- La Reunión de Jarjayes con los miembros de la Cámara de la Construcción será mañana a las nueve – indicó

-No me digas que con todos los problemas, ¡todavía ambiciona ser elegido presidente!

- Pedirle que renuncie a eso…. sería como pedirle a un perro que deje de perseguir gatos – comentó Jeanne con sorna

Nicolás se inclinó hacia adelante

- Te seré honesto, Jeanne... para nosotros sería mejor que lo dejara para otra ocasión, no conviene llamar demasiado la atención, ni procurar más enemigos

Jeanne simplemente asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa

- Intenté disuadirlo, Nicolás…pero como te dije, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien lo haga retractarse

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Por el momento nada, pero si se convierte en un estorbo…

-Si se convierte en un estorbo, no habrá más remedio que+ deshacerse de él – completó Nicolás ante la mirada complacida de su amante

-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre al pie de la escalinata que daba a la calle, André esperaba a Oscar.

- _No, decididamente no puedo asegurar que Oscar haya sentido celos de Dianne…-_pensaba-…_pero… ¿ y si fuese así?…_

Mientras debatía consigo mismo, sintió pasos veloces arribar a sus espaldas. Se volteó, ahí estaba Óscar.

-Si piensas acompañarme esta mañana, no te molestes…¡voy sola!

Óscar estaba furiosa y parecía dispuesta a atacarlo en cualquier momento. André la miró sin decir nada, pareciendo sorprendido por la situación.

-¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho? ¡hoy me voy sola!

-¡Oscar!, ¿qué sucede?¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?-André fingió no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque por dentro le divertía ver sus ojos con tanta rabia.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… ¡hoy me place ir sola y punto!

-¡yo no acepto eso! –la tomó de una mano y la obligó a acercarse a él-… ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así? ¡vamos, dímelo!

Oscar lo miró simulando fastidio, aunque ambos sabían que no era así

-Anoche debiste llamarme para decirme si te habían mandando o no, el correo que esperabas...-dijo mirándolo con algo que parecía reproche-…pero seguro que se te olvidó, por la visita de tu amiguita…-Sus labios dibujaron una línea, esperando una disculpa de su parte

- llegó el correo…pero aun no terminé de revisarlo porque tuve visitas, eso es cierto…-le dijo tranquilamente-…pienso hacerlo hoy…

-¡No estás tomando el asunto con seriedad!

-¡tú no eres dueña de mi tiempo!

Oscar hizo una imperceptible mueca, no se esperaba esa actitud

-La madre y la hermana de Alan vinieron a visitarlo,…lo hacen muy de vez en cuando… y mi deber de amigo es recibirlos como se merecen…- se explicó-…siento el no haberte llamado para decirte que ya había recibido el correo, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no pienso que haya sido algo tan grave,…al menos no tanto como para merecer que me trates así

El tono duro le obligó a bajar la mirada. Definitivamente él solo había recibido a la familia de su amigo como le correspondía, pero esa extraña sensación de inseguridad no la abandonaba aún.

André dirigió sus ojos esmeralda a los zafiro, escrutando en lo más profundo de su alma. Al parecer la había convencido, pero él no pensaba abandonar todo así.

-Por qué no eres sincera y me dices lo que realmente te molesta –se acercó, no sin malicia, para abstraerse en aquellos ojos azules, que parecían hipnotizarlo -… sabes una cosa….me gusta descubrir lo que puedo causar en ti –le susurró

-¿Quieres saber lo que me causas en este momento? – dijo Oscar siguiéndole el juego

-¡Ajá! – le dijo con una sonrisa

-En este momento me causas problemas…porque me estás retrasando…

Aprovechando la momentánea confusión del joven, se separó de él, y con el entrecejo aún levemente arrugado, siguió por la calle

-…acepto tus explicaciones,…ahora date prisa

André movió la cabeza y la siguió en silencio,…tal vez aun no era el momento

-.-.-.-.-

René Jarjayes dirigió la vista hacia la fotografía enmarcada que descansaba en su escritorio,…sus hijas…hermosas y frágiles…todas menos una…

-Oscar…pensar que por un breve y feliz momento…pensé que tú estabas destinada a sucederme….

-Señor – la voz de su asistente desde el intercomunicador detuvo sus reflexiones-… la comunicación que pidió esta lista

El licenciado Jarjayes apagó su cigarrillo y tomó el auricular, prometiéndose a si mismo evitar que su voz denotara su sentir

-Oscar,…

-Cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz, padre…

-….te llamo para recordarte que la fiesta de navidad esta programada como de costumbre…así que si gustas, puedes venir,…yo no me opongo

La mano de Oscar tembló, durante su estancia en el hospital su padre jamás la había llamado para inquirir acerca de su estado de salud, y ahora que lo hacía, era solo por la bendita fiesta de la empresa

-Lo siento, padre -le dijo ella-…pero ya tengo planes para ese día

-Bueno, entonces no insisto, solo llamé por complacer a tu madre, que me tiene sin vida pidiéndome que lo haga… ¡tú sabes lo molesta que puede ser algunas veces!

-¿eso era todo? – preguntó Oscar con un dejo de esperanza en su voz

-Si, eso es todo – fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la comunicación

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad y Oscar caminaba en silencio por las calles sin rumbo fijo, quería ir a un lugar que no estuviera atestado de gente y al fin lo encontró

Se sentó en una mesa apartada y ordenó de beber. Lo hizo sin prisas y sin mirar hacia los otros clientes sentados en las mesas contiguas

Estaba afligida y bebía maquinalmente, copa tras copa, triste y silenciosa, sumergida en sus pensamientos,…las fiestas…Fersen,… Antonieta….André…su padre…

_-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?_ …-Golpeó la mesa con el puño y apuró otra copa, necesitaba embotar sus sentidos con urgencia

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Otro día de trabajo que finaliza – André se estiró y soltó un ligero bostezo -…¡eso es todo por hoy chicos!

Comenzó a guardar los implementos que usaba en el trabajo de restauración que realizaba junto a varios ayudantes, mientras estos se retiraban agotados después del minucioso trabajo que habían realizado durante todo el día

André también estaba por dirigirse hacia su hogar cuando el insistente sonido de su celular atrajo su atención

-Aló

-André…soy Antonieta…

-¡Antonieta!... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó al notar el tono preocupado de su interlocutora

-¿Oscar está contigo?

-.-.-.-.-

-Qué hace una chica tan linda, sola en un lugar como este…-Preguntó un parroquiano a quien se le habían pasado un poco las copas, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento frente a ella–… si quieres puedo invitarte unas copas y después acompañarte a tu casa…

Oscar lo miró, ella estaba sola y sin duda ese remedo de galán de barrio intentaba una conquista fácil. Ante esto ella se levantó sin contestar, dejando su vaso y la botella de vino sin terminar

-¡La cuenta por favor! – llamó al mozo, quien acudió prestamente.

Le extendió unos cuantos billetes y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero en el ínterin fue interceptada por el mismo hombre

-¿No te enseñaron modales? ¡Acabo de invitarte y tú ni siquiera me contestaste!

- No, gracias…-le dijo con gélida voz e intentó continuar su camino, cosa que no pudo porque él volvió a interponerse

_-¡Que diablos!..de todas las mujeres a las que podría importunar ¡¿porque justo me eligió a mí?_

El hombre sonrío al ver su turbación y se acercó unos pasos más, haciéndola retroceder por inercia.

- No me digas que me temes, pequeña - susurró muy cerca de su rostro

Pero la expresión que tenía la mirada Oscar no era de miedo. Sonrió y le dio tal empellón al tipo, que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo ante las risas de todos

-.-.-.-.-

André conducía tan rápido como podía, no tenía una dirección precisa, pero algo le decía que debía encontrarla

Había rebasado el límite de velocidad, y se sentía poseído por una extraña fuerza que lo guiaba en una demente carrera por las calles de Paris

-.-.-.-.-.

La adrenalina que corría por sus venas, le impedía detenerse a pensar que la calle que había elegido para retornar a casa no era de las más transitadas

Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda, llamaron su atención, se revolvió y vio al hombre que había intentado abordarla en el bar,…esta vez estaba acompañado

-Pero… ¡que preciosura! – Dijo el más corpulento-… ¿fue esta mujercita la que se te puso al brinco, hermano? – preguntó

-No se acerquen…se los advierto…. - Oscar se puso en posición defensiva

-No se ponga nerviosa, señorita – Dijo otro en son de burla-…solo la seguimos para acompañarla a su casa,…es tarde…y este lugar puede ser…peligroso

-¡No necesito su compañía!... – les dijo en tono desafiante

-Por favor señorita, no nos desprecie así. – Dijo otro de los acosadores-…solo queremos hacerle pasar un buen rato

Aunque no lo demostrara, su miedo aumentaba con cada paso que aquellos hombres daban.

-¡RETÍRENSE!

Intentó pasar por entre ellos, para seguir su camino, pero ellos estaban decididos a no dejarla huir. El más corpulento la agarró de un brazo y la arrojó contra la pared del solitario callejón. Oscar cayó aturdida

-ahora ya no te sientes tan fuerte, ¡¿no es cierto? -dijo el más grande, soltando una carcajada.

La situación parecía desesperada, Oscar tenía que enfrentarse a varios hombres corpulentos ansiosos por desquitar el oprobio sufrido por uno sus amigos, la tenían casi rodeada, en la semioscuridad de aquel solitario callejón

Oscar se levantó con calma y los enfrentó con una ligera sonrisa, no parecía la misma, parecía asustada, ni demostraba tener ganas de huir, por el contrario, se paró firme delante de ellos, dispuesta a dar pelea

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ? – Gritó una voz a sus espaldas antes de que comenzara el desigual enfrentamiento

Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de cómo, él ya estaba delante de ella, dispuesto a defenderla a toda costa

- ¡André!

André se volvió hacia ella unos segundos para aquilatar la situación, notó de inmediato su intenso olor a alcohol, y sintió una enorme rabia, mezclada con la indignación que le provocaba el ver a esos hombres intentando atacarla

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Oscar

- eso lo discutiremos después…antes debo librarnos de estos indeseables

-¡Así que el jovencito quiere acción! –dijo uno de los hombres en tono sarcástico

-Veamos que tanta pelea pueden darme – exclamó André

-¡Darnos! – exclamó Oscar mientras se ponía a su lado

Los dos estaban dispuestos a defenderse…y si había una cosa que aquellos hombres no sabían y estaban por averiguar, era que cualquier persona que desafiara a aquel dúo a un enfrentamiento mano, a mano…debía tener un particular desprecio por su integridad física.

-Tienen la última oportunidad para dejar esto por la paz

La voz de André era suave, pero su rostro mostraba una cierta intensidad que Oscar nunca había visto.

-¡será mejor que tengas cuidado, "chico rudo"! -le dijo uno de los tipos

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando uno de los hombres le lanzó un puñetazo.

-¡André! -gritó Oscar

Él esquivó el golpe, pero no por mucho.

Oscar evitó a un torpe oportunista y mandó una izquierda contundente que hizo que la cabeza del otro girara y se desmoronara a sus pies

Los otros vieron lo que había pasado y comenzaron a acercarse

André los miró sin inmutarse.

-Sería mejor que retrocedan.

-¡A ellos! -gritó alguien

El primer hombre que había evadido le lanzó una izquierda salvaje. André se agachó, para evitarlo, luego subió y le plantó un sólido puñetazo que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Los hombres atacaron nuevamente, balanceándose a causa de la bebida que habían ingerido. Él los esquivó retrocediendo, para después contraatacar con un juego de piernas

Oscar se estaba enfrentando a un joven muy fuerte, pero sin estilo,.. una finta y un puñetazo al mentón del tipo, lo hizo levantar del piso. Por suerte para el pendenciero unas cajas amortiguaron su caída cuando aterrizó con su trasero en el suelo

-.-.-.-.-

La pelea había sido breve, ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados y pese a la desventaja que suponía el estado de Oscar, habían dado cuenta del grupo de agresores sin mayor problema

-Ahora me contarás, porqué estás aquí – preguntó Oscar mientras se sacudía las manos, después de haber dado cuenta del último de sus adversarios

-Antonieta me llamó y me dijo que se sentía preocupada de que no llegaras, porque habían quedado en cenar juntas, antes de que ella partiera para pasar las fiestas con su madre

-Oh…eso…lo olvidé por completo

-Fue por eso que decidí salir a buscarte y creo que no pude llegar en mejor momento

-Claro, si llegabas más tarde te hubieras perdido la diversión… -comentó sarcásticamente-…y a todo esto…¿dónde dejaste tu gentil corcel?...digo… tu espectacular moto

- la dejé por aquí cerca, pero lo mejor será tomar un taxi…en tu estado…

- ¿Estado?... ¿de qué estado hablas?...¡¿Qué tienes conmigo?

-No deberías beber – dijo sinceramente

Oscar se paró en seco ante el comentario

-¡qué pasa contigo!... ¡¿sólo viniste a criticarme?

-No…claro que no – André se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con seriedad -… solo vine a buscarte para llevarte a casa…eso es todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el interior de un taxi, Oscar sacó a relucir su frustración

-¡la vida es una porquería!

-Que clase de comentario es ese, Oscar

-Esta vida es solo inquietud, desesperanza y sufrimiento

-Óscar, no bromees,…tú no puedes pensar así…la vida tiene cosas muy buenas….

-¿Qué cosas buenas tiene?

-Bueno,…están…la familia…los amigos…el amor…

-El amor no trae más que sufrimiento… ¡yo pienso que no debería existir!

-En cambio yo pienso que se puede ser muy feliz si se está enamorado.

Oscar acercó su rostro muy cerca

-El amor no sirve para nada más que para arruinarte la vida….-continuó con su punto-…solo mira a Antonieta, que piensa casarse, solo para evadir a Fersen…el hombre que supuestamente aun ama

-No sabía eso,…y no lo entiendo,… pero el que ella no logre ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama, no debería hacerte pensar así,…enamorarse no es un problema, el problema es lo que hacemos con ese sentimiento

-Cuánta intensidad en tus palabras, André... -Oscar sonrió irónicamente -¡ah!…lo olvidaba… ¡tú estás enamorado de…la chica que quita el aliento!... ¿ya te le declaraste?

El tono irónico que puso en sus palabras, lo mortificó

-Eso es algo que no quiero discutir ahora –dijo evadiendo su mirada

-¡Uy!...¡eso me suena a que todavía no lo has hecho!...-le dio un codazo nada amable-…entras a un túnel a punto de colapsar para rescatar a una completa desconocida y temes declararte ante una chica… ¡VAS A HACER QUE DUDE DE TU VALOR, GRANDIER!

-¡Has bebido demasiado!...solo por eso no voy a prestar oídos a lo que dices

-¡No has hablado con ella!….¡eres un miedoso!...¡ANDRE GRANDIER ES UN MIEDOSO!

Miro su rostro, el cual estaba apoyado contra su pecho, carcajeándose a más no poder, él estaba confundido… ¿Qué rayos sucedía?... Que la había orillado a comportarse de esa forma…

Deseaba las respuestas a estas preguntas, porque no quería pensar que todo aquello fuera producto de una pataleta infantil, o un ataque de celos como había pensado con cierta ilusión

_-No…ella sufre por mucho más que eso…_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Ya estaban dentro del edificio y Oscar continuaba con su monomanía

-¡André miedoso!…

-Basta ya, Oscar - la tomó del brazo con firmeza tratando de no lastimarla

-¡Miedoso!...¡a que no puedes ir ahora y decírselo!

-…no levantes la voz, Oscar…. algún vecino podría oírte y darse cuenta de tu estado

-No me importa…yo no vivo pendiente de lo que los demás piensen o dejen de pensar de mi…-le dijo con voz ronca-…lo que pasa es que temes que le vayan con el cuento a tu querida abuela_-_dijo poniendo su dedo juguetonamente en su nariz -….¡lo siento pero esta vez no te libras de unos buenos bastonazos!_…_

-¡Diablos!... ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas!

_-¡te lo mereces por andar de coqueto! _– pensó recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior

Nuevamente intentó soltarse para proseguir sola, pero lo hizo de una forma tan violenta, que todo giró a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de caer, solo la afortunada intervención de André la salvó de darse un buen golpe,… el inconfundible aroma del vino volvió a inundar sus sentidos

-Te has excedido, lo mejor será que vayas a acostarte…

-¡No!...yo quiero seguir celebrando….¡volvamos a buscar un bar abierto!...¡yo invito!

-Mañana tienes trabajo…debes descansar…-intentó razonar con ella, en voz baja

-¡No estoy cansada!

-O vas por tus propios pies o tendré que llevarte a cuestas – advirtió conteniendo a duras penas su molestia

-No me digas que vas a… ¡no te atreverías!

-¿No me crees capaz? – se inclinó y en un ágil movimiento la subió sobre uno de sus hombros

-¡Bájame! …¡no soy un costal de papas!

André la llevó a su departamento, ignorando sus protestas y las miradas de algunos vecinos que entreabrieron sus puertas a su paso. Como dijo Oscar, seguramente nada lo libraría de un buen par de bastonazos una vez que el rumor llegara a su abuela

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya bebiste por todo este año y el próximo!– la depositó en su lecho y se inclinó sobre ella para quitarle sus zapatos, acomodando después las almohadas de modo que durmiera de costado –…ahora debes descansar….mañana hablaremos de esto, señorita

Oscar hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cubrió con las frazadas.

André acercó una silla y se quedó en silencio a su lado, decidido a vigilarla por un par de horas, para estar seguro de que no sufría una intoxicación

-¿por qué hiciste esto?…- susurró casi de forma inaudible, mientras la veía caer en un sueño profundo

-.-.-.-.

El silencio de la habitación, era solo interrumpido por el golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la ventana, la tormenta arreciaba y parecía que iba a extenderse por toda la noche.

André abrió los ojos, el agotamiento del agitado día y la oscuridad de la noche habían pasado factura haciéndolo dormitar un poco

Notó que tenía la mano de Oscar entre las suyas, la miró y tratando no turbarla, comprobó, que todo estuviera bien.

Todo estaba correcto y como se sentía agotado decidió que era hora de irse, pero cuando intentó soltarse, Oscar también se movió e hizo unos pequeños sonidos.

Lo último que él quería era que despertara, al menos no hasta que los vapores etílicos se le pasaran del todo

- _Bueno… supongo que unos minutos más o menos no harán diferencia_… – se dijo a si mismo mientras ladeaba su cabeza y contemplaba su rostro en la semioscuridad de aquella habitación

- … ¿por qué bebiste tanto?… ¿qué fue lo que te lastimó así?…- musitó en voz baja

_-No lo sé…solo sé que quiero cambiar lo que hoy vi en tus ojos...quiero borrar la tristeza…quiero verte llena de alegría... quiero verte feliz junto a mi...quiero amarte y que tú me ames..._

André intentó mantenerse despierto unos minutos más, pero comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo. Su cabeza cayó sobre el borde del lecho, muy cerca de la de ella.

-.-.-.-

La luz del nuevo día entró por la ventana, iluminando las siluetas de dos personas que dormían en la misma cama.

En algún momento de la noche inconscientemente se había acomodado en el mullido lecho y ahora estaba acostado a su lado, aun tomándole la mano. Ambos sonreían como si compartieran el más dulce de los sueños.

Repentinamente el sonido del teléfono de la mesita de noche, lo sacó de sus dulces sueños. Automáticamente estiró la mano para contestar la llamada

- Aló… - dijo en tono adormilado negándose a abrir los ojos

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó… silencio…

-¡Hola! – volvió a insistir

Una voz indecisa, habló:

- Eh….debo de haberme equivocado… siento molestarte, André,… ¡pensé que había marcado el número de Oscar!

Los ojos de André se abrieron de par en par y su mirada bajó para encontrar que no estaba solo en el lecho

_-¡DIOS!_

_-_¡André! – la voz de Antonieta volvió a escucharse a través del aparato

- Yo…bueno….es que… - La voz de André titubeó, en realidad no sabía que contestar.

Una risita se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Adelantaron la noche buena… ¿no es así?

El rostro de André enrojeció, y para peor… Oscar comenzó a moverse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Fic escrito contra reloj, espero pasen por alto algunos errores que de seguro se colaron ;)

-Seguimos con la historia, ¿mucha pelea?...pues como dijo cierta escritora amiga mía, no soy yo, si no pongo peleas, explosiones, muertos ¡y todo lo demás! ;)….eso me recuerda que aun no puse una explosión….tal vez más tarde

-¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Despertares**

-¡Antonieta! – dijo André casi en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a Oscar- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

-No,…apuesto a que fue mucho mejor… – la voz de Antonieta se entremezclaba con su risa

_-…que Oscar no despierte!...¡Oh, Dios!… ¡has que no despierte!...-_ Suplicó André en silencio- _…¿por qué diantres tuve que contestar la llamada?…¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?_

-_…Esta vez Oscar, tiene que darme detalles…-_pensaba Antonieta solazada

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era primera hora de la mañana y el despertador sonó en la habitación de André

-André…ya apaga el bicho ese… - Alan se revolvió perezosamente, negándose a abrir los ojos

El despertador siguió con su insistente repiqueteo, hasta que fue acallado con un golpe certero

-¡ya me desperté!... ¡¿te costaba tanto apagarlo?...- buscó molesto a su amigo, pero no había trazas de él por ninguna parte

Por razones prácticas, habían convenido en que mientras durara la visita de su familia, la señora Soissons y Dianne se acomodarían en la habitación de Alan y los dos muchachos compartirían la de André

_-¡¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? _

Con molestia salió del cuarto, pensando que seguramente André ya estaba de pie preparando el desayuno, pero las únicas que estaban ya posicionadas del lugar eran su madre y hermana

-Yo pensaba hacerme cargo de eso…-comentó apoyado en la entrada, conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo-…se supone que son las invitadas

-Bueno, si tienes la voluntad de ayudar…aun hay bastante por hacer…-indicó su madre

-¡Prepararé unos creps!...- exclamó animado dirigiéndose al refrigerador en busca de huevos. Los sacó con cuidado y al volverse notó el rostro estupefacto con el que lo observaban las dos mujeres de su vida -… ¿sucede algo?

Las dos abrieron y cerraron los ojos en perfecta sincronía

-Oigan…¡¿Qué les pasa?...se ven como si les hubiera dicho que voy a raparme el pelo y unirme a una secta…-exclamó molesto

-Lo siento hijo…pero verte dispuesto a cocinar…es….es…

-Te dije que le haría bien el vivir solo, mamá… –comentó Dianne-…solo unos meses y ya se compuso

-¡Dianne!- exclamó Alan ofendido

-¡Niños!... ¡no comiencen! – ordenó la señora Soissons, quien en el fondo agradecía el volver a oír el bullicio de sus hijos-…yo terminaré con esto…Dianne ve a poner la mesa…Alan, sé bueno y despierta a André

-¿André?...-fue en ese momento que Alan, cayó en cuenta que su amigo no se encontraba en el departamento-…_¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

-.-.-.-..-

Las plegarias de André no fueron escuchadas ese día, porque Oscar tenía ya abiertos los ojos, y lo contemplaba perpleja

-… ¡nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti!...digo… ¡de ustedes!... –continuó el acoso telefónico

-¡por favor, no sigas!… - contestó André nerviosamente, mientras sentía que era atravesado por la mirada de Oscar

-…¡y tan modositos que parecían!...-Antonieta continuó con sus comentarios, ignorando la incomodidad de André

-.-.-.-..-

Madame Marrón Glacé solía ser a ojos de todos, una dulce ancianita, pero en momentos como aquel, cuando sus ojos despedían fuego, sus labios dibujaban tan solo una línea y su mano se crispaba en el puño del bastón, esta definición estaba en peligro de cambiar

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado y con paso lento, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento de su nieto, dispuesta a salir de dudas

_-__ André deberá escoger muy bien sus palabras, ¡PARA EXPLICARME TODO LO QUE ACABAN DE CONTARME!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cabeza le dolía atrozmente. ¡Se había pegado una borrachera de aquéllas! y producto de aquello, de momento no podía pensar con claridad, ni recuperar los recuerdos de la noche anterior... solo fragmentos confusos y dispersos revoloteaban por su mente

_- ¿qué es lo que hace André aquí?... ¿con quién habla por teléfono?...¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?_

-¡ Antonieta…esta visto que contigo no se puede hablar!…¡piensa lo que quieras! ¡Adiós!...

André colgó el teléfono, dio un gran suspiro y se volvió para enfrentar a Oscar, que lo miraba como si se tratase de un ser de otra galaxia aterrizado a su lado

- Buenos días, Oscar… - dijo con la voz más neutra y segura que pudo lograr

- ¡CÓMO ENTRASTE!... ¡Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES AQUÍ!...-exclamó dándole un empujón que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer del lecho

Oscar parecía poder asesinarlo solo con su mirada. Aquello hizo que André de momento quedara estático, sin saber como justificarse, pero casi de inmediato recuperó la compostura, si ella tenía una actitud agresiva él no daría un paso atrás, máxime si no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse

-¡¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?...¡¿ES QUE NO LO RECUERDAS?

-.-.-.-.-

-…llega a tiempo, ¡la mesa ya está servida! -Marianne Soissons, la tomó de un brazo y ayudó a entrar a la abuela

- Solo deseo hablar con mi nieto…no tengo la intención de incomodarlos, Marianne…

-No digas tonterías, abuela… ¡si ya estaba por bajar para invitarte!... –comentó Dianne, yendo a su encuentro y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo

-Gracias, hija

La irritación de la abuela había cedido un poco gracias al solícito recibimiento. Pero no lo suficiente como para no ser advertida por Alan, quien disimuladamente se retiró, preguntándose por el paradero de su amigo

-.-.-..-

Oscar soltó un suspiro de frustración ¡¿Cómo era posible que no recordase con claridad lo que había pasado? ¿estaba tan ebria?

André intuyendo el tropel de emociones encontradas, sonrió maliciosamente, ¡era el momento de cobrarse los malos momentos pasados!

-Pero Oscar,… ¿Cómo es posible?... ¡no me hieras así!... –se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda, fingiendo estar dolido-… ¡cómo pudiste olvidar la maravillosa noche que hemos pasado!

- ¡QUEEE!... Instintivamente se cubrió aun más con las sábanas, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos-… quieres decir que yo…que tú y yo…

No podía evitar sentir vergüenza de sí misma, sus mejillas se ruborizaron…apretó más las sábanas contra su cuerpo, buscando seguridad,…y fue en eso que notó algo importante….a excepción de sus zapatos…¡tenía puesta toda su ropa!

-¡CAÍSTE!...…- André se volvió y echó a reír-… ¡ES POR ESO… QUE GENTE COMO TÚ, NO DEBE BEBER!

Oscar se paralizó, parpadeó un par de veces y enseguida le lanzó a André una mirada asesina

-¡ANDRÉ GRANDIER!... ¡VOY A MATARTE!

La adrenalina invadió su ser, por lo que sin darle tiempo a defenderse, saltó de su lecho y se dejó ir sobre él

-… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-.-.-.-

-¡ALAN!...tu desayuno se enfría…– la señora Soissons llamó a la puerta-….¡ANDRÉ!...¡tu abuela está aquí!, ¡quiere hablar contigo!

-¡Ya va!...-Alan se debatió en el interior del cuarto, no sabía que actitud tomar-…_ ¡André!... ¡¿Dónde diablos te encuentras?_

-.-.-.-

El primer golpe seco sobre el rostro quiso ser seguido por otros más, pero con un hábil movimiento André alcanzó a bloquear el intempestivo ataque tomándola por las muñecas

-¡Calma, fiera!... ¡no es para tanto! ¿No entiendes las bromas?

Oscar se estremeció. Los papeles habían cambiado y ahora era André quien estaba encima suyo, deteniéndola con fuerza aunque sin lastimarla. Reparó por primera vez en el brillo de sus ojos verdes y en el mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre la frente, dándole aspecto de niño travieso. Estaba tan cerca…de pronto se sintió embriagada con su aroma,…con su calor

André también la miraba

_-Su piel es tan blanca…y suave_…-Dejándose llevar por un impulso, acarició su mejilla suavemente, sonriéndole con ternura -… ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?...

Oscar emitió un gemido involuntario,…y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver como se acercaba…la presión en sus muñecas aumentaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir

-.-.-.

En ese preciso instante, el sonido de un celular se dejó escuchar en la habitación, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente.

André dejó escapar un suspiro en el que trató de echar fuera toda su frustración y Oscar se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, tratando de controlarse.

- ¡Aló!

- ¡André, soy Alan!

- ¡Si no se trata de un incendio, voy a matarte! …¿Qué sucede?

-.-.-.-.-

La explicación había sido clara, y la respuesta debía ser inmediata

-…se que hay mucho que aclarar… pero en este momento mi vida peligra… ¿te importa si lo discutimos en el tren? – preguntó André mientras se dirigía al balcón

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –preguntó preocupada

-Si entro por la puerta delantera seré un cadáver, antes de siquiera abrir mi boca

Con soltura se encaramó en el borde del balcón, parecía tan seguro de sus movimientos, que Oscar no lo detuvo

-No te preocupes… ¡solo es un par de pisos y soy un profesional! – dijo con un guiño -…¡bajar por aquí es un juego de niños!

Hizo ademán de descolgarse,…pero se detuvo….no quería también perder esta ocasión…no del todo

-Oscar…

Oscar se acercó, pensando que André había reconsiderado el descolgarse por la pared

Repentinamente, sintió el tibio aliento de André contra su mejilla y casi inmediatamente el toque suave de sus labios,… un beso en la mejilla,… un beso suave y dulce, casi una caricia con los labios….el cual le produjo un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo

Para cuando atinó a abrir los ojos, André ya se estaba descolgándose con una agilidad única por los dos pisos que lo separaban de su apartamento, aterrizando en su balcón a los pocos segundos, para luego perderse en el interior, no sin antes dedicarle una gentil caravana

Se quedó por unos momentos viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido, aun no recordaba del todo lo ocurrido aquella noche,…pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que cualquier otro hombre en su lugar se habría aprovechado de su situación, pero André no era así…él la había respetado, él no era como la mayoría de los hombres

_- André… ¿qué clase de hombre eres?..._

-.-.-.-.

Dos pisos más abajo, André suspiraba con tranquilidad, mientras se enfundaba en una bata, que Alan convenientemente le tenía preparada, segundos antes de que su abuela entrase al lugar

-Siéntate, André –ordenó la abuela

Alan no queriendo ser inoportuno salió del lugar, ya respirando con tranquilidad.

-¿No podríamos dejar para mañana el asunto que deseas tratar, abuela?...ya se me esta haciendo tarde

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bien…por lo visto el asunto es serio – André obedeció, sentándose en su lecho, mientras la abuela lo hacía en una de las sillas cercanas

-En efecto, es algo muy serio.

Fue en aquel instante que André se dio cuenta de que su abuela iba a hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por un momento se preguntó quién la había puesto al corriente de aquellas cosas, ¡y tan rápido!, pero luego desechó el asunto por carecer de importancia, al menos por el momento

-…quiero hablarte acerca de la señorita Oscar….

-¡Ah!

- ¡¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de lo que se rumorea de ustedes dos?...

André curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Importa mucho?

-¡Muchachito impertinente! - Madame Marron Glacé se revolvió en su asiento, y su bastón cruzó muy cerca de la cabeza del muchacho

-¡Qué actitud que traes!, ¡ya parece que estoy condenado!...¡¿Qué pasa, abuela?

-¡Pasa que soy vieja!….y conozco las debilidades de los jóvenes - la abuela se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la estancia-…¡los vieron entrando a su cuarto a altas horas de la noche!...¡TOTALMENTE EBRIOS!

-Y quién te dijo que yo…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no le gustaba mentir y menos a su querida abuela, pero tenía que precautelar la reputación de Oscar

-… bien, si quieres saber,… el asunto fue de esta forma… Oscar y yo nos encontramos cerca de aquí, ¡casualmente!,…

Comenzó una historia que se aproximara a la realidad, saltándose los detalles comprometedores

-…ella había comido o bebido algo que la puso mal, así que la ayudé a llegar aquí, y después me quedé con ella un momento,….¡hasta estar seguro de que estaba recuperada!...¡ESO ES TODO!

El semblante de la abuela no se tranquilizó

-Eso no es todo…¡¿No caíste en cuenta que la gente puede mal interpretar algo así?…-un rápido golpe de su bastón dio estaba vez en el blanco-…¡DEBISTE DESPERTARME PARA QUE LOS ACOMPAÑARA!

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Abuela…- la miró con rostro dolido, más que por el golpe, por su desconfianza

Su respiración y rostro denotaban la indignación que le producía el solo imaginar los sucios comentarios que corrían acerca de ellos

-… tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que perjudicara a una dama ¡y mucho menos a ella!… ¡¿me oyes?

-Eso era lo que deseaba confirmar.

-Pues ya lo confirmaste. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-No, no, claro que no. ¡No terminamos!.

-¿Aun tienes dudas?...

-¿Desde cuando comenzaste a sentirte atraído por ella?

-¡Abuela!

-Tu historia no esta tan bien contada como crees, hijo….-dijo sorprendiéndolo-…no me has mentido…pero tampoco me has dicho toda la verdad

André bajó la cabeza, su abuela lo conocía demasiado bien

-…solo tengo en claro dos cosas…-indicó la anciana-…primero: no has obrado con deshonor, de eso ya no tengo la menor duda…. Y segundo: Esa muchachita significa mucho para ti….y eso me preocupa…

-Abuela…yo quisiera…

-¡Silencio, mozalbete imprudente!... ¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO! – la anciana nuevamente levantó su bastón y André calló de inmediato

-¡la señorita Oscar es una buena muchacha!,….¡pero es de un mundo distinto al nuestro!…¡no es alguien para ti!

-Me parece abuela…que otra vez te estás equivocando- dijo André, con una breve sonrisa

-… el que juega con fuego se quema…

-No estoy jugando….te lo aseguro….-dijo con seriedad

-Entonces lo admites

-Si…. yo quiero a Oscar…. y si tengo la suerte de que ella me acepte,… no me importará si pertenece a mi mundo o no,…-Se puso en pie, y la encaró con decisión-… ¡porque haremos uno nuestro!

La anciana se quedó estupefacta, André consultó el reloj y entró al baño para cambiarse, casi no tenía tiempo

-.-.-.-.-

Misma hora, mismo vagón…y los dos juntos charlando como siempre

Oscar ya tenía una idea más clara de lo acontecido la noche anterior, y el relato de André eliminaba los cabos sueltos

-… Antonieta me contó que habían quedado en cenar juntas antes de que ella se fuese a casa de su madre a pasar las fiestas,… al ver que se hacía tarde y como no sueles faltar a tus compromisos, estaba preocupada…fue por eso que salí a buscarte….

Gracias a la narración, Oscar comenzó a unir los fragmentos en su memoria y no pudo evitar sentir una infinita vergüenza

- Te busqué por las calles cercanas y finalmente te encontré…a tiempo, porque un grupo de abusivos estaba por atacarte…

Oscar suspiró y reflexionó acerca de lo ocurrido…nuevamente André había dado con ella,…la había encontrado contra cualquier pronóstico…y la había ayudado en su enfrentamiento con aquellos hombres…pero aun restaba algo que aclarar…

- Pero…como fue que…-miró alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie le prestase demasiada atención a su conversación-… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos...?... ¡tú sabes!

André también volteó para todos lados, imitándola, y después le susurró

-…me quedé un rato…porque me preocupaba que pudieras sufrir una intoxicación…y entonces…-nuevamente giró en torno, con aire misterioso, se acercó a su oído y le dijo quedamente -… ¡creo que me venció el sueño!

-.-.-.-..-

-Alan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió Dianne con acento dubitativo, mientras lavaba la vajilla

-¿te pasa algo, hermanita?

Pese a su curiosidad Dianne no había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de André y su abuela, solo rumores quedos y alguna que otra expresión en voz alta, que no alcanzaban para hilvanar algo claro. Pero estaba segura de que el nombre de Oscar, se había mencionado

-No es nada importante…es que…André me presentó a una vecina de ustedes…a…Oscar

-Si,…es vecina nuestra… ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es que….hmmm…

Conociendo a su hermano Dianne buscó las palabras adecuadas, para averiguar lo que deseaba saber sin alterarlo demasiado

-...me pareció una persona…interesante…

_-¡Esa mujer!...- _Alan no pudo reprimir un mohín de disgusto. Y esto no pasó desapercibida para ella

-Por qué pones esa cara, Alan… ¿hay algún problema con ella?...

La pregunta directa, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo obligó a hacer conciencia.

Alan era un hombre que se consideraba justo, y en justicia, no tenía nada concreto en su contra, no la conocía lo suficiente,…todo lo que sabía de ella era por algunos comentarios de los vecinos…

_-no he cruzado muchas palabras con ella,…en realidad no tengo derecho juzgarla, pero…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Desde el día del fatídico accidente René Jarjayes se encontraba más atareado que nunca, la forma lenta en la cual trabajaba la comisión investigadora, y los problemas típicos de acoso de la prensa lo tenían sin descanso

Pero estaba seguro de que todo habría sido peor, de no ser por la eficiencia de Jeanne, su asistente. Ella había resuelto problemas que pensaba le darían más de un dolor de cabeza, se las había ingeniado para conseguir valiosas filtraciones de la comisión, por lo cual podía responder a cualquier cuestionamiento, aun antes de que este se hiciera

De hecho todos esos incidentes los había hecho trabajar como una máquina perfectamente engranada, ella entendía inmediatamente todas sus órdenes y era insuperable a la hora de dar sugerencias para mejorar la situación. Jarjayes admiraba su desempeño, su compromiso con la empresa y su persona

Esa mañana, una vez más, René Jarjayes iba a volver a felicitarse por haberla contratado, cuando unos suaves toques sonaron en su puerta

-pase…- dijo Jarjayes mirando el reloj y sonriendo-….siento hacerla venir desde tan temprano, espero que no piense que soy un jefe abusivo

-no, claro que no

-los informes deben ser entregados a los socios, en carpetas individuales, ¡esta misma noche!…para que tengan tiempo de repasarlos antes de la junta ordinaria

-no se preocupe, licenciado Jarjayes, ya casi está todo listo, solo tiene que firmar estos documentos…y revisar el anexo de los reportes contables

-¡Excelente!...

-espero que no se moleste licenciado,…pero como supuse que usted está aquí desde muy temprano,… me tome la libertad de traerle el desayuno

-Oh…gracias…usted siempre pensando en todo, Jeanne- dijo dejando los papeles que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio

_-.-.-.-.-._

-¿quieres saber que problema tengo con Oscar, Dianne?….

Alan se apoyó en la mesa, ante la expectación de su hermana

-…mi problema es que…¡ha convertido a mi mejor amigo en un…imbécil!…-exclamó molesto-…¡UNO DE ESOS QUE SE LLAMAN A SÍ MISMOS "ENAMORADOS"!

Dianne, por unos instantes dejó de respirar, y el plato que tenía entre sus manos casi se le cayó al piso

Alan se sobresaltó y acudió de inmediato a su lado, los ojos de su hermana se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, y temblaba perceptiblemente

-Dianne… ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó con preocupación

-No, nada….no es nada,… -llevó una mano a su frente, intentando recuperar la compostura-… fue solo un ligero mareo,… tal vez me estoy resfriando...

-.-.-.-.

-…así que no asistirás a la fiesta de la empresa de tu padre…-comentó André

-No es su empresa, solo es administrador y socio

-¿No es casi lo mismo?

-No, André…si quieres hablar de un dueño, ese sería el licenciado Luis Bourges, él es el socio mayoritario

-Y hablando de eso…aun no hemos comparado nuestras notas…

-¿ya tienes todo listo?

-¡Aja!

-Bueno,….yo también tengo varias observaciones, y me gustaría discutirlas contigo….pero hoy es noche buena….seguramente querrás pasarla con tu abuela y tus amigos

-¡Tú también eres mi amiga!... ¡así que no se diga más!...esta noche la pasaremos juntos…y mañana revisaremos todos los papeles

-.-.-.-

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, Luis y Antonieta, la pareja del momento, habían llegado a la calle donde se erigía la mansión Loren

-…estaré lista a las ocho…¡no llegues tarde!…- Antonieta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, un beso ligero en la mejilla y siguió andando hacia la puerta

Luis se despidió y vio como ella entraba en casa, volvió sobre sus pasos y notó como un elegante coche deportivo se retiraba furtivamente del lugar

Su casa no estaba demasiado lejos, llegó a ella en menos de cinco minutos, entró y se dirigió directamente a la sala, dejó sus cosas en un sillón y saltó al sofá poniendo la televisión, necesitaba distraerse urgentemente aunque sabía que eso de poco serviría

Un solo pensamiento se enseñoreaba de su mente

_-¡¿Por qué ese tipo nos sigue a todo lado?...¡¿qué es lo que pretende?_

Apretó con fuerza el botón de apagado del televisor, y se estiró en el sofá

La vida había sido perfecta hasta el momento, estaba enamorado de la chica más fantástica del mundo, o al menos eso era para él, ¡esa noche anunciarían su compromiso y pondrían una fecha a su boda!

_- ¿Por qué ahora?... ¡por qué tuvo que regresar_! - Pensó él, con la mirada baja

Después, dirigió sus manos a su pelo y lo revolvió cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ya no quería pensar más

_-.-.-.-_

Los guardias de turno dejaron pasar la lujosa limusina, esta se estacionó junto a la puerta del salón de fiestas… las luces, la música y el ruido de las personas que estaban en el interior mostraban que la fiesta ya había comenzado

El chofer abrió la puerta y Luis bajó del vehículo, ofreciendo caballerosamente su mano a Antonieta ayudándola a bajar, para después nerviosamente escoltarla hasta la fiesta

- ¿te pasa algo, Luis? – preguntó Antonieta, al notar la turbación de su novio

- Nada… - murmuró – Es solo que…tú sabes que nunca me he sentido cómodo en fiestas grandes como esta…

-Relájate…recuerda que hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros

- Sí, amor…- la miró con adoración –…¡hoy es el día! …-tomó su mano y la besó con adoración

_-.-.-.-._

En cuanto entraron, Luis Bourges, padre, se llevó a su hijo para presentarlo a un grupo de inversionistas. Antonieta se excusó, si algo la aburría era un grupo de hombres de negocios hablando de la forma de ganar más dinero

Se sentó junto a la puerta y suspiró con fuerza, la fiesta recién comenzaba, pero Antonieta parecía estar agotada, es que Ferdinand, el organizador de bodas, la había tenido pegada al teléfono por varias horas con mil preguntas.

_-A él le pagan por organizar todo…¿por qué tiene que molestarme tanto?….y solo es el primer día….¡Dios!_

Contrariamente a lo que pudiera pensarse, ella quería que fuera algo íntimo, solo con la familia, y los amigos. Pero ese parecía solo ser su deseo y el de Luis, el resto de la familia deseaba hacer de aquello, ¡el evento de la década!

-¡Rosalie!...- Exclamó poniéndose de pie de salto, al reconocer a su amiga, que acababa de llegar

Rosalie se acercó a ella del brazo de su novio, quien lucía traje negro y gafas oscuras

-¡Al menos tendré a una amiga cerca! ¡Qué bueno que te hayas animado a asistir!...- La saludó sonriendo

-Mi hermana, Charlotte me envió la invitación… ¡nos vemos tan poco,…que no pude rechazarla!

-¡Eso está muy bien!…y veo que también trajiste al "defensor de los desposeídos y enemigo de la burguesía encaramada en los puestos de poder"…-dijo aludiendo a su acompañante-… ¡¿Cuántos tranquilizantes le inyectaste? – preguntó en tono conspirativo

Bernard hizo un gesto con la boca, calzándose nuevamente los lentes

-¡tranquilo!…no creo que te expulsen de tu partido de izquierda, solo por compartir unas copas con nosotros…- lo codeó bromeando-….además es posible que hasta encuentres a algunos de tus "compañeros" entre los invitados

-Buenas noches, señorita Loren… - Dijo Bernard, guardándose los lentes y mordiéndose los labios al comprobar en un rápido vistazo que la afirmación de Antonieta era cierta

-Ves….esta fiesta es bastante "democrática"…

Iba a seguir "picándole la cresta" al novio de su amiga, cuando notó la presencia de otros invitados…

_-Fersen…_

-.-.-.-

-¡Oscar, eres la mujer más estúpida que hay sobre la Tierra! -se insultó a si misma frente al espejo - …Una hora y media, probándote ropa… y aun no te decides acerca de lo que debes vestir, para bajar a la primera planta y compartir una sencilla cena…

El ruido de la puerta la hizo enmudecer. ¿Sería él?

_-Si es él… le voy a decir que…que mejor lo dejamos para otro día…-_pensó con nerviosismo

-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel y Frederick de Fersen habían llegado a la fiesta

Antonieta de apretó las manos…pero después levantó la mirada, por un momento había sentido el deseo de salir corriendo de allí, pero, esa era la actitud que tomaría la niña que Axel abandonó, tiempo atrás…ahora ella era una mujer, y las obligaciones sociales eran lo primero

-Tengo que hacerlo…- se dijo a sí misma, se disculpó de Rosalie y Bernard con una venia y fue a su encuentro

-Monsieur Frederick,… Axel… ¡buenas noches!- dijo acercándoseles-…¡que gusto verlos por aquí!

-.-.-.-.

-¡WOWW! – Oscar estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y con el cabello recogido en un moño. André no pudo evitar mirarla atónitamente – Oscar… ¡estás preciosa!

-.-.-.-.

Después de saludar al señor Frederick de Fersen, no había más remedio que también saludarlo a él

-…lo mismo, para usted, Axel…-le extendió la mano

Axel de Fersen sonrió estrechando la mano suave mano y llevándola a sus labios

- Gracias por la invitación…- dijo reteniendo la mano por unos instantes

Antonieta respondió con una sonrisa gélida y se apresuró a recuperar su mano

La actitud de Antonieta lo inquietó, por primera vez sintió dudas con respecto al amor de ella, era la primera vez que sentía que tal vez realmente había olvidado todo lo vivido juntos.

-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya…¡sí que se esmeraron en la decoración –comentó Oscar mientras entraban a la pequeña sala de reuniones del edificio, la cual había sido habilitada para el festejo.

- ¡Todo se lo debemos a la señora Soissons y a Dianne!...¡que supieron mantener a Alan apartado!... – Dijo André- …Si hubiera sido por él, esto solo tendría un par de guirnaldas y mucha cinta

–también sirvieron para contenerte…de ser por ti…¡ya hubieran saltado los fusibles del edificio!...¡solo te faltó colgar foquitos encima tuyo! – se defendió el aludido-…Buenas noches, Oscar –saludó Alan un tanto indiferente

-Tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por ellas, esto hubiera sido un verdadero desastre –comentó André tratando de disimular la actitud de su mejor amigo

-.-.-.-

-¡Antonieta! – su novio estaba nuevamente a su lado

-Luis,…. déjame presentarte… aunque imagino que ya los conoces- indicó Antonieta-….el señor Frederick de Fersen… y… su hijo Axel

-¡buenas noches! - dijo Luis con una sonrisa apretando primero la mano del mayor de los Fersen

-buenas noches, Luis- dijo Frederick de Fersen

-Buenas noches, Axel – Luis le ofreció la mano con calma

-buenas…- dijo Axel, quien forzado por las circunstancias tuvo que darle la mano, se la dio, pero apretándola con fuerza, ¡desafiante!

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los Fersen se retiraron hacia la mesa que tenían reservada, pero antes de irse Axel miró de reojo a Antonieta.

Luis se percató de inmediato de la forma insistente en la que miraba a Antonieta, por lo que puso uno de los brazos sobre los hombros de su novia, haciendo que esta lo mirara con sorpresa.

Llego la hora del brindis, y todos levantaron sus copas a la espera de las palabras alusivas a la fecha, pronunciadas por Luis Bourges padre, socio mayoritario de la constructora Versátil

Mientras su futuro suegro hablaba de los logros de la empresa y sus proyecciones para el futuro, Antonieta no podía dejar de pensar en Axel, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sentía sus mejillas arder

Luis notó nuevamente las miradas insistentes del sueco, y en un acto que le sorprendió a sí mismo, puso unos de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia, llamando así su atención

-.-.-..-

Entre todos habían adornado el árbol con cintas de colores, luces y esferas.

Imágenes de su infancia acudieron a la mente de Oscar ante la figura de un árbol de navidad con regalos esperando a que sus dueños los abrieran.

La abuela, la señora Marianne y Dianne se dedicaron a preparar la mesa.

Oscar, observaba detenidamente a André, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mirando todo con una sonrisa…lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a pesar de esa sonrisa, algo lo estaba preocupando…

-.-.-.-.

Después del brindis, Antonieta se excusó se puso de pie y comenzó caminar hasta el baño, necesitaba refrescar su rostro, para librarse un poco del coraje que le producía la inoportuna presencia Axel.

_-¡Sueco infeliz!...¡debería hacerlo sacar con el personal de seguridad!..._

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y jalaba a una pieza que estaba al lado del baño de mujeres.

-¡Fersen!

Antonieta inútilmente trató de soltarse de él

-¡te ves hermosa!- dijo el sueco llevándola contra el muro

-¡Ya suéltame!...no tienes derecho...crees que soy tu juguete

-Antonieta…por favor…

-¿Estas borracho?

-¿Tú crees?

-creo que estas ebrio…solo así podrías justificar esto

-¿en serio? - el sueco la atrajo hacia si y la besó apasionadamente

-¿enloqueciste?...-de un empujó lo apartó de si-…¡qué te pasa!

-Pasa que te quiero...pasa que no puedo olvidarte…que siempre estoy pensando en ti...

-No te creo...no puedo creerte…déjame ir

Intentó salir por la puerta, pero él se interpuso

-Por favor….no me dejes solo…-dijo suplicante

-ya no vas a jugar conmigo, Axel...

-Esto no es un juego,…nunca lo fue….¿porqué no quieres oírme?…¡deja que te lo explique!

-¡¿por qué me tratas asi?...¡ya déjame en paz!...no puedes irte y después volver como si nada hubiera pasado…¡no puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo!...

-¡Antonieta!

-Por favor…ya no más…por favor no me sigas….no intentes engañarme otra vez…esta vez no lo soportaría

-lo siento...en verdad lo siento...discúlpame por favor…-pidió en una suplica desgarradora

Antonieta se volvió hacia una de las ventanas, no quería mirarlo de frente, no debía hacerlo o toda su fortaleza se derrumbaría…

-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-¡Al fin!...sé que no me creerán, pero sufro cuando no puedo actualizar…¡hay tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo!

-Muchas gracias a todos quienes con muuucha paciencia siguen esta historia, saludos a Digressesgirl92, Constanza, Sofia Augusto, biojass, Kaoru Takeda, Krimhild y mis disculpas a loginlove (lo siento, hago todo lo posible)

-Espero les haya gustado y continúen dejando sus comentarios, ¡acepto sugerencias acerca del desarrollo de ambas fiestas!

-¡Hasta la próxima! 


	8. Chapter 8

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Laberintos**

-Antonieta…-la mano de Fersen rozó uno de sus hombros buscando que se volviera

-¡No me toques! –Antonieta se retiró como si aquel toque la quemara

-¡No me esquives!- La retuvo por los hombros - Por favor…tenemos que hablar… ¡deja que te explique lo que pasó!

-Se lo que pasó…confié en ti…¡y tú me defraudaste!

-Lo siento….lo sentiré siempre, Antonieta…pero entiéndeme, todo fue tan precipitado,…. éramos tan jóvenes…-intentó explicarse-… ¡NO PUDE EVITAR SENTIR PÁNICO CUANDO NOS DESCUBRIERON!

-Ahórrese sus excusas, Monsieur Fersen…yo estoy muy ocupada como para perder mi tiempo oyéndolas,… -dijo en tono irónico, e intentó nuevamente salir por la puerta -…¡retírese!...¡debo regresar con mi prometido!

-¡¿prometido?...

-Si….mi prometido…Luis Bourges, mi prometido…el hombre con el que voy a casarme muy pronto

-No digas locuras, Antonieta…tú no puedes casarte con él…

-No le estoy pidiendo su permiso, señor – retrucó con altivez

-¡Tú no lo amas!

-¿Porque no amarlo?,… ¡si es un hombre mucho mejor que usted!

Los ojos de Fersen ardieron en cólera, Antonieta intentó retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Ya veremos!

-.-.-.-..-

_-¿por qué se demorará tanto?_

Luis estaba esperando a su novia, sentado en la mesa central, junto a su padre, la señora María Teresa su futura suegra y los Jarjayes

-Ya todo esta acordado…durante el brindis de media noche… ¡anunciaremos el compromiso y la fecha de la boda! – indicó Luis Bourges padre

-Enhorabuena...ya era tiempo de recibir buenas noticias – comentó René Jarjayes -… ¡te felicito, muchacho!…-se dirigió a Luis hijo, que de momento estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que se discutía en la mesa

-¡LUIS!...

El vozarrón de su padre lo retornó a la realidad de forma instantánea

-René te está felicitando por tu compromiso, hijo – dijo el imponente hombre casi susurrándolo entre dientes

-¡Oh!,...disculpen….-dijo tímidamente -…gracias…gracias licenciado Jarjayes

-Discúlpalo, amigo…este muchacho salió a su madre… ¡un soñador!...-comentó con una risotada

Las carcajadas de su padre resonaron en su mente, hiriéndolo en lo más profundo. Luis amaba y admiraba profundamente a su padre, pero aquello no evitaba que resintiera la forma en la cual lo trataba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Suéltame! – pidió Antonieta, dando un paso hacia atrás, temiendo que el sueco pudiese notar el estremecimiento que a su pesar dominaba su cuerpo

-¡No!– dijo Axel mirándola a los ojos

-¡Gritaré!... ¡llamaré a seguridad!

Los labios de Axel la callaron mientras volvía a arrinconarla contra la pared, oprimiendo su cuerpo con el suyo

-No nos hagas esto Antonieta…-susurró contra sus labios, cuando la falta de aire lo obligó a apartarse un poco-…sé que aun me amas….dame una segunda oportunidad

La miró fijamente, sin saber qué más decir o hacer. De repente todo se tornaba demasiado difícil…soltó su brazo y retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando una respuesta…una palabra…cualquier cosa que le indicara que aun habían esperanzas

Antonieta se volteó, sin contestarle, dispuesta a salir del lugar. No quería mostrarse débil frente a él…quería alejarse lo más pronto posible, pero... no era fácil…¿cómo apartarse de la persona que con sólo un beso podía voltear su mundo?

Todos los recuerdos del pasado junto a él regresaron a su mente...

-.-.-.-.

Saboreó la bocanada de tabaco, lo más que pudo antes de dejarla salir

_-Demasiado suave…._

El frio invernal arreciaba y sus ropas no eran abrigo suficiente, sin embargo no se inmutó, toda su atención estaba en el humo que salía por sus labios, era un momento de paz…lejos de un mundo que sentía que lo odiaba

El sonido de unos pasos lo saco de su momentánea ensoñación

-¡LEONE FLOREL SAINT-JUST…PRESENTARSE EN LA REJA! – Ordenó el vigilante

Leone fue hacia el lugar con actitud displicente, junto al vigilante estaba el alcaide Bouillé

-Han llegado a mis oídos, comentarios de que su abogado esta moviendo cielo y tierra para sacarlo de aquí, interno… ¿tan mal lo tratamos? –preguntó Bouillé con ironía

-Cuando me vaya…dejaré mis comentarios en el libro de sugerencias…. señor… - comentó sin mostrar emoción, mientras volvía a aspirar su cigarrillo

-¡No tardarás en regresar!…

-Se que adora tenerme cerca, alcaide,….pero eso es asunto mío… ¿no cree?...- Leone soltó todo el humo en la cara del celador, sonriendo sarcásticamente, provocando su furia

-¡Gente como tú es pérdida de tiempo y recursos!….¡si dependiera de mi, arrojaría la llave de tu celda al excusado, escoria!...-murmuró entre dientes

-Agradezco que se moleste en visitarme a estas horas ¡y en día de fiesta!,…pero llega tarde, ya tengo novia…-dijo con ironía

-¡LEBRUM!...-Bouillé se dirigió al guardia-…dele un buen "tratamiento"… ¡para que no nos olvide!…

El guardia sonrió complacido, acariciando su tolete, Leone se encogió de hombros, la furia de su celador era un claro indicio de que su salida era inminente,…

-.-.-.-

-Licenciado Bourges, Señora Loren, Luis…Licenciado Jarjayes…señora…-Girodell saludó cortésmente, a los ocupantes de la mesa principal –…siento el retraso, pero asuntos de la oficina me tuvieron ocupado hasta hace unos minutos

-No te preocupes, Víctor…solo te perdiste el brindis de bienvenida – indicó René Jarjayes

-El asunto más importante se develará a media noche - comentó Luis Bourges padre

Víctor miró en torno, como buscando a alguien

-Si buscas a Oscar, lo siento….ella se siente indispuesta y….

-No necesitas inventar historias, Josephine….- René Jarjayes interrumpió las explicaciones de su esposa-…Oscar se negó a asistir, Víctor

-.-.-.-.-

Antonieta estaba confundida… no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer,… y definitivamente no tenía el tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos,…seguramente Luis ya estaba extrañado por su tardanza…sus pasos maquinalmente se dirigieron a la puerta

-Se que no estoy actuando correctamente… -nuevamente la tomó de la muñeca para que se detuviera -…yo…yo debería tener la fortaleza suficiente para desearte lo mejor…y dejarte ir…pero no puedo…

Soltó lentamente el agarre y deslizó sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de la blanca mano.

-Por favor…

Por unos instantes Antonieta se quedó mirando sus manos unidas… entrelazadas…

Soltando un suspiro, Fersen se apoyó al lado de la puerta y se pasó la mano libre por los cabellos, llevándolos hacia atrás….preguntándose lo que debía o podía esperar de ella

Antonieta subió los ojos,…él la observaba,… sus ojos destellaban ese brillo tan conocido…intentando retener su mirada…pero…

-Lo siento, Fersen….yo ya tomé una decisión…-Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca dejándole un sabor amargo

Con premura abrió la puerta, esta vez Fersen no intentó detenerla

-.-.-..-

Alan Soissons no estaba demasiado contento por la "intrusión" de Oscar en la fiesta, y no era de los que se guardan sus opiniones, así que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo, para hacérselo saber a su amigo

-¡¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Estás loco?

André no se dio por aludido y continuó, sacando los refrescos y demás bebidas del depósito

-… ¡después del lío de esta mañana, la traes aquí!...- insistió-…¿el golpe que te dió tu abuela te dañó el cerebro?

-Tranquilo, Alan….-dijo André con una sonrisa-… no te veía tan alterado desde aquella vez que me pillaste practicando parkour(*) con Bernard y su grupo

-Si,… lo recuerdo….¡aquel día descubrí que de vez en cuando se te suelta un tornillo y pierdes la noción del peligro!…-continuó con su perorata -…como ahora, que pareces empeñado en conquistar a ese cubo de hielo rubio

-¡¿cubo de hielo?...¿te parece?...-dijo mirando hacia Oscar-…pues permíteme decirte que es un "cubo de hielo" muy atractivo

- Conozco a las de su tipo…altanera, terca, ¡fría!….¡¿no ves como se mantiene alejada de todos?...-dijo señalando con la mirada a Oscar, que en ese momento esperaba a André, sentada en una silla apartada, sin conversar con nadie-… ¡de todas las que pudiste elegir…!

-¡Eres mi amigo, Alan!…¡pero eso no te da el derecho de meterte en mi vida! – indicó André, que comenzaba a sentirse molesto por la insistencia de su amigo

Alan suspiró frustrado, su lógica era simple: una mujer con una cuantiosa herencia y una familia tan poderosa como la Jarjayes no tomaría seriamente una relación con alguien como su amigo. Ya lo había vivido con su hermana y no quería nuevamente culparse por no intervenir a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Opss….¡a qué viene la prisa, Antonieta!

-¡Rosalie!… ¡Charlotte!...

Antonieta en su veloz huida, casi se había llevado por delante a Rosalie

-…yo… yo…solo buscaba el cuarto de baño…-intentó explicarse ante las dos hermanas

-bueno, es esa puerta – indicó Charlotte con una sonrisa -… ¡la que esta debajo del letrero iluminado!

-¡Oh!... ¡qué tonta!...- dijo Antonieta con una risa forzada -… ¡si estaba frente a mis narices!

-ya veo –comentó Rosalie en tono escéptico

-bueno, será mejor que me apresure

-Por supuesto

Antonieta fue prestamente en la dirección indicada, dejándolas en el pasillo

-Fue imaginación mía… o la vi salir, casi huyendo de ese cuarto_…-_ preguntó Charlotte-… ¡no hay forma de que lo haya confundido con el baño!…y… ¿por qué iba tan nerviosa…?

La repuesta llegó en ese mismo momento, en la forma de un perturbado Axel de Fersen saliendo de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese al frío de la noche invernal, Víctor Girodell salió a la terraza del elegante edificio

Podía sentir el viento golpear su rostro

_-…esperé tanto este día…__para disculparme…_

Deslizó su mano al bolsillo derecho, acariciando la caja de terciopelo que guardaba una valiosa joya, el regalo que iba a darle.

Todo lo que había planeado, se había ido a la basura con su ausencia.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando controlar su contrariedad y pensar con claridad

-.-.-.-.

-André, te debo la vida de Dianne…y no solo eso….tu apoyo, tu amistad, hicieron que mi familia no fuera destruida por aquello…-recordó Alan, conteniendo la emoción que aquello le producía-….te debo demasiado y no dejaré que nada, ni nadie te lastime

- sé que solo quieres protegerme, hermano… – dijo sinceramente conmovido por la preocupación de su amigo

Alan tampoco era de los que se sentían cómodos en situaciones sentimentales, y esta situación se estaba volviendo demasiado "emotiva" para su gusto, así que viéndolo desprevenido, a modo de desahogo le hizo una llave de lucha alrededor del cuello con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano lo despeinaba

-¡¿No lo entiendes?...tienes demasiado corazón… ¡BABOSO!...

-¡ALAN, SUÉLTAME!

-.-.-.-.-

Como Alan y André aun no regresaban al salón donde todos estaban reunidos, la madre de Alan fue en su busca

Afortunadamente, ambos la divisaron de inmediato y se soltaron, antes de que ella los viera

-¿están pisando personalmente las uvas?- La señora Soissons, se les acercó con una ceja en alto, molesta por su tardanza -… ¡ya llegaron sus compañeros del grupo de rescate!

-Disculpa, fue culpa de André, mamá – dijo Alan retomando algunas de las botellas que estaban en el piso

-_¿MI CULPA?_ – pensó André, mientras imitaba a su compañero

Marianne miró a André, y luego a Alan

-¿Cómo?

-Es que es un terco, mamá… no entiende como deben hacerse las cosas…– dijo Alan

-¡¿QUÉ? – preguntó André molesto por el comentario-…¡si fuiste TÚ quien…

Alan se escondió tras su madre

-ves…no es tan santito como todo el mundo cree

Marianne negó con su cabeza y suspiró

-¡Dios!, ¡¿cuando maduraran?…

-.-.-.-.-.

La reunión estaba en lo mejor, Madame Glacé y Marianne hablaban entre si muy contentas, ayudadas por Dianne, acomodaban la comida en las mesas

Oscar estaba sola, sentada, viendo a André que junto a Alan, recibía a sus amigos recién llegados y sus respectivas novias

Su celular comenzó a sonar

_-Girodell…__-_ la pantalla identificaba al autor de la llamada

Miró hacia André…viéndolo reír, pensó que no repararía en su ausencia, y pensando que podría ser un asunto importante, se retiró del salón dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño patio trasero

-.-.-.-.-

En la fiesta de la empresa Versátil, en una mesa apartada, Jeanne estudiaba con atención un archivo que momentos antes le había entregado Nicolás

Al terminar gruñó de manera satisfactoria

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto tan rápido?

-Un golpe de suerte…ni siquiera tuve que levantarme de mi escritorio para conseguir la información completa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aunque no lo creas…fue mi propio jefe, quien mandó a investigar al tipo…

-.-.-.-.-

En el patio trasero, Oscar conversaba por teléfono

-…me preocupé cuando tu madre me contó que estabas indispuesta, Oscar…

-Así que solo llamaste por eso…pensé que se trataba de algo importante, Víctor

-Tu presencia en esta fiesta era importante,… ¡todos preguntan por ti!

-Si, claro – dijo con escepticismo

-Oscar, esto es algo serio,… ¡tú sabes los problemas por los que está pasando tu padre!

-¡lo sé! ¡no tienes que recordármelo!..-exclamó molesta-….ya estoy haciendo algunas cosas por mi cuenta para ayudarlo

- … en este momento la familia debe mostrarse unida y presentar un solo frente…-explicó Girodell con vehemencia-…vamos… aun estas a tiempo…si quieres, voy por ti en este instante

-No, gracias…no pienso ir…

-¡Oscar!

-Esta situación no se arreglará mostrando una sonrisa a las cámaras y fingiendo ser una familia honorable y feliz….-dijo en tono sarcástico-…esto se arreglará cuando demostremos con hechos, que se hizo todo de forma correcta

-.-.-.-.-

El gesto sorprendido de Jeanne, llenó de satisfacción a Nicolás

-…ya lo conoces…Girodell odia que cualquier hombre se acerque mucho a su damita

-¡No es posible!...¡no me digas que…

-Si,…el tal André Grandier es "amigo" de Oscar Jarjayes…

-¡Maldición!...

-No te preocupes,…estoy seguro de que aun no han conseguido nada en concreto…hemos sido cuidadosos

-de todas formas, no me gusta que anden husmeando…

-¿pero que podemos hacer, querida?

Jeanne sonrió enigmáticamente

-Tengo algunas ideas…

-.-.-.-.-

Víctor Girodell cerró con furia su celular, mientras miles de ideas giraban en su cabeza

-Así que prefieres estar en una fiesta de barrio, con gente que no son nada tuyo…-echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando ordenar sus pensamientos -…lo haces por molestarnos…o porque realmente te interesa ese tipo…

La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse

- Grandier… tú y yo queremos lo mismo…- Apretó el puño con fuerza, pensando en la persona que se interponía entre él y la mujer que amaba desde hace tantos años-…hoy esta contigo, pero no creas que me has ganado…¡no voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles!

Giró molesto y volvió a la fiesta, necesitaba beber algo fuerte…beber hasta convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello solo era un pequeño inconveniente, algo que solucionaría de una forma u otra, a la brevedad posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscar iba a entrar nuevamente al salón, cuando escuchó voces… los chicos del escuadrón de rescate aplaudían emocionados mientras su jefe, cantaba "Jingle Bells" en el improvisado escenario.

_- ¿Alan canta?__- _lo escuchó un momento_ -…no…creo que no…_

Cantar no era una de las habilidades de Alan, pero eso no lo detenía, y se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, Dianne lo acompañaba con la guitarra, la abuela y su madre con las palmas, todos estaban pasando un buen momento.

La canción navideña terminó y Alan fue premiado con una ovación cerrada, matizada de comentarios más o menos distinguibles

-¡Esa fue una real demostración de valor, jefe! – exclamó uno de los chicos, provocando la risa general

-¡Escuché eso, Philip! – gritó Alan, queriendo sonar molesto-…¡no tientes tu suerte!

-¡Ahora le toca a André! – exclamó Dianne

- ¿Te animas, André? – preguntó Alan

- No, gracias…no quiero enfermarlos

_-No, André... no lo hagas..._ -pensaba Oscar con una ligera sonrisa

- ¡No le hagan caso! – Dianne sonrió - ¡Él canta muy bien!... ¡lo he escuchado varias veces!

André negaba con la cabeza, mientras los chicos silbaban intentando animarlo

-Oh…André…- pidió Dianne

-¡Esta bien! – ante tanta insistencia, se incorporó y se acercó a donde estaba el micrófono. Lo tomo entre sus manos y después de ponerse de acuerdo con Dianne, comenzó a cantar

_El camino que lleva a Belén_

_b__aja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió_

_Los pastorcillos quieren ver a su rey,_

_l__e traen regalos en su humilde zurrón,_

_al redentor, al redentor_

_Ha nacido en un portal de Belén, el niño Dios_

Apenas había empezado, y ya todos lo escuchaban en silencio, pasmados. André tenía una voz admirable. La más sorprendida era Oscar, considerando todas las veces que él le había cantado durante sus viaje en tren. ¡No creía esa que pudiese ser la misma voz!

_Yo quisiera poner a tus pies_

_a__lgún presente que te agrade señor_

_mas t__ú ya sabes que soy pobre también_

_y no poseo m__ás que un viejo tambor,_

_viejo tambor, viejo tambor_

_En tu honor frente al portal tocaré__, con mi tambor_

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Dianne estaba a su lado, acompañándolo, con los ojos brillantes y absorta con todo su ser, en el canto.

Una idea insidiosa comenzó a formarse en su mente:

_-Quiere impresionarla…-_cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaba a André cantando con el corazón

_En el camino que me lleva a Belén_

_Yo voy marcando con mi viejo tambor_

_n__ada hay mejor que yo te pueda ofrecer_

_s__u ronco acento es un canto de amor_

_a__l redentor, al redentor_

_Cuando Dios me vio tocando ante él… me sonrió_

La canción terminó, Dianne se acercó para abrazarlo y todos los asistentes se pusieron en pie, como accionados por un mismo resorte, aplaudiendo…bueno casi todos

_-…"__me gusta una chica,…es hermosa…tanto que me quita el aliento"_-Oscar recordaba perfectamente sus palabras y cada una de ellas le dolía.

Todo tenía mucho sentido y se sintió tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes,…la mujer a la cual André amaba era Dianne.

_-__ es muy afortunada_

-.-.-..-.-

Antonieta ya estaba de retorno en su mesa, lo mismo que Axel de Fersen, que desde la barra continuaba mirándola con mal disimulada insistencia

Luis notó que Antonieta había regresado bastante nerviosa del baño, así que tomó su mano con infinito cariño y procurando que sus padres no lo notaran…

-¿estás bien? –preguntó con dulzura–…¿te pasa algo, Antonieta?

-Siento preocuparte, Luis… es que…- sus ojos estuvieron a punto de girar hacia Fersen, pero volvió la mirada hacia su novio-…no…no es nada…no me pasa nada,…- apretó su mano con fuerza, y no dijo nada más, intentando sonreír en un vano intento de engañarlo

Luis contempló su rostro por un momento…luego levantó su mano y con cariño acarició su pelo, acomodando uno de los mechones , su actitud lo preocupaba, pero no deseaba incomodarla más, así que no insistió, al menos no por el momento

-.-.-.-..-

Oscar fijó su mirada en el horizonte, mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello. Se sentía sola… más sola que nunca

André se acercó lentamente por su espalda. Él se había percatado de su ausencia desde el primer momento, pero la había dejado estar sola unos momentos, pensando que por alguna razón lo necesitaba

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó casi en su oído

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se revolvió sorprendida por verlo ahí

- Te vi salir… y como no regresabas…me preocupé

-solo quería tomar un poco de aire…-dijo apoyándose en una de las paredes -…la verdad… no me siento cómoda en estas fechas – dijo sin voltear a verlo-…ver familias unidas y felices festejando, no es….alentador…para alguien que no tiene nada que festejar

-No entiendo

- ¡Por Dios André! ¡¿Qué tengo que festejar?... mi padre solo me habla cuando lo obligan…mi madre solo reclama mi ausencia porque sus amistades le preguntan por mi…y ni hablar de mis hermanas…-exclamó con furia contenida-….tengo una familia, pero es igual que si no la tuviera…no tengo a nadie….estoy sola

-Es verdad que en estos momentos no tienes muy buena relación con tu familia,….pero eso puede pasarle a cualquiera…son cosas que pasan… – tomó una de sus manos obligándola a voltear-…pero tú no estás sola…tienes personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti….tienes a Antonieta, a Rosalie…y…- tomó a Oscar de la barbilla-…y me tienes a mí…

-.-.-.-.

La preocupación por el rostro sombrío de su prometida, sumado a los tragos que había bebido a instancias de su padre, comenzaban a hacer efecto en el tímido Luis

Debería estar feliz, bailaba con Antonieta y el anuncio de su próxima boda sería hecho, pero la mirada ausente y el mutismo de su prometida, lo tenían descolocado

Repentinamente, la soltó e hizo ademán de ir en dirección de Fersen, sus insistentes miradas ya lo tenían harto

-¡Luis!... ¿a donde vas? – preguntó Antonieta en voz baja

-No es educado mirar así a una dama... ¡menos a una que está comprometida!

-Por favor, Luis…-Antonieta tomó su mano intentando retenerlo -…no vale la pena…

-Te esta incomodando….yo…¡yo no puedo aceptar eso!

Antonieta cerró los ojos, un escándalo era lo que menos deseaba

-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor…no vuelvas a decir que estas sola…porque no lo estás…

Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pañuelo que ofrecerle, pero al sacarlo, una pequeña caja salió junto a él, cayendo a los pies de la mujer

La caja se abrió, expulsando su contenido: una cadena de plata con un colgante

André quedó congelado, mientras Oscar se agachaba a recogerlo. Al levantarlo algo captó de inmediato su atención

_-¿una…rosa?_

Oscar se volvió hacia él, notando su sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Qué…es…esto?...- preguntó Oscar y André sonrió.

-Bueno…es un regalo para alguien… muy especial

Oscar se estremeció ¡no podía creerlo!… ¿era su destino el sentir algo por un muchacho y luego verlo ir tras otra?

-.-.-.-

-¡Cambio de parejas!...

Repentinamente Luis sintió como alguien lo tomó del brazo

-¿Me prestas a tu novio, Antonieta?….-preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa-…prometo devolvértelo completo…

Rosalie comenzó a bailar con él, mientras Bernard hacía lo mismo con Antonieta

Antonieta suspiró aliviada, la rápida acción de Rosalie, salvaba la situación, al menos por el momento

Después de un par de piezas, Bernard se acercó al oído de Antonieta

-espero que no lo tome a mal, Antonieta,…pero creo que ya me sacrifiqué bastante…-le dijo en voz baja

-no te preocupes Bernard,…no te lo tomo a mal,…se que no te caigo bien…y después de esto mucho menos…- dijo Antonieta sonriendo con tristeza -…pero este favor, no voy a olvidarlo,… ¡siempre les estaré agradecida!

Bernard la tomo del brazo y caminaron juntos hasta donde bailaban sus respectivas parejas

-¿otro cambio de pareja?- dijo Bernard sonriéndole a Rosalie

Luis hizo una venia amable devolviéndole a Rosalie, para después bailar nuevamente con su prometida

Fersen que no les perdía pisada, al verlos nuevamente bailando juntos, bebió de un solo trago la copa que estaba en sus manos y salió de la fiesta sintiéndose sumamente contrariado

_-.-.-.-_

Oscar volvió los ojos hacia André, él parecía estar esperando algo

_-…soy… su amiga… __después de la forma en que me burlé de él…debe estar esperando que lo aliente a declarársele…_

Puso nuevamente el collar dentro de la caja y haciendo gala de fortaleza se la extendió

_-_toma…es hermoso…estoy segura de que le encantará…

-Eso espero…porque…-tosió un poco para aclarar su voz-…es para ti, Oscar…si lo aceptas…

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron sorprendidos, enfocando nuevamente el collar que André sostenía en las manos, el pendiente de plata en forma de corazón, en cuyo centro estaba primorosamente trabajada una hermosa rosa.

-.-.-.-.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese pequeño patio, André esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Oscar, pero ella se había quedado sin palabras, su cerebro sencillamente no procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, que parecía la única parte de su cuerpo que había podido reaccionar

-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti…-confesó quedamente

_-¡¿Enamorado… de mí?...__pero… ¿de qué está hablando?-_pensó sin poder aun dejar salir un sonido inteligible de sus labios

Tomando valor, André sacó el collar de la caja y lo colocó en su cuello,…lentamente sus dedos se deslizaron entre los rubios cabellos, provocando que ella apretara los ojos y suspirara profundamente.

- Oscar… - murmuró casi contra su cuello.

Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido suave y apagado, cuando sintió los labios de André posarse suavemente en su cuello.

-..te amo… – susurró mientras sus labios recorrían lentamente por su piel.

Oscar no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando…

-.-.-.-.-

Desde el lugar donde estaba Dianne pudo verlos,…pudo ver como André le susurraba palabras al oído…

_-Desde que comencé a sentir esto…. tuve miedo de que algo así pudiese pasar…_

Pudo ver la forma en la cual la rodeaba con sus brazos, y la besaba

_-…soy una t__onta…una total y absoluta tonta…_

-.-.-.-.-..-

A varios kilómetros otra persona también sufría algo muy parecido

_- Aun sientes algo por __Fersen, lo sé, siempre lo supe…y ahora que él ha regresado, puedo verlo en tus ojos,…_

No sabía por qué continuaba con él, si era porque en verdad lo quería, por su amistad, o por lealtad….sensiblemente la palabra lástima y obligación rondaban su mente como las respuestas más atinadas.

_-…__estas distante,…pensativa… has estado así toda la semana,….estas bailando conmigo pero tu mente no esta aquí… esta con __él… ¿entonces por qué no vas con él?_

Probablemente no lo hacía porque se sentía obligada con él y porque le daba lástima el hacerlo sufrir, ¿quien no sentiría pena por un chico de 22 años que vivía a la sombra de un despótico padre?, un chico que rogaba por ser aceptado por quien era y no por lo que tenía su padre, un chico que se sentía solo en el mundo.

_-Sé que si decidieras irte con él, no habría nada en este mundo que pudiera impedírtelo,… ni siquiera yo_…-pensó con amargura -…._estas conmigo, vamos a casarnos y debería sentirme seguro…pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que él esta aun en tus pensamientos,…en tu vida….y haga lo que haga no puedo sacarlo de ahí…_

Él quería que lo olvidase, quería sentirse querido, quería hacerla feliz,…pero el sentir que ella estaba a su lado sin amarlo, lo hacía sentirse la persona mas malvada e hipócrita del planeta.

_-Desearía saber qué es lo que te atrae de él….¡¿pero qué estoy pensando?... está tan claro…él es…es todo lo que no soy yo…_

Esa certeza oprimió su corazón

-Antonieta...¿eres feliz?

-¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-No sé…tal vez solo quiero comprobar que esto no es un sueño….

-.-.-..-

De pronto André se detuvo, y se separó de ella, bajando su rostro, apenado por haberse dejado llevar, sintiendo aun más fría la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y alborotaba su pelo.

- Disculpa…lo he echado todo a perder…-la falta de respuesta de ella lo tenía muy confundido

Giró sobre si mismo, intentando retirarse…pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano lo detuvo…

-André… espera… yo…

-No digas nada,….-se volvió hacia ella-…he sido muy atrevido, solo espero que…me perdones…

Oscar se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de vida y, ahora, de duda. Su mano, en forma casi inconsciente, se elevó hasta llegar al cuello de André. Por una milésima de segundo, dudó acerca de lo que iba a hacer… pero una fuerza poderosa la obligó a continuar…acercó su rostro, hasta casi rozar sus labios…

-André…yo… te quiero…

-.-.-..-.-

**Notas.-**

-Lo sé, tardé tanto y escribí tan poco. Pero mi muso anda obstruido por una torre de planillas e informes que debo presentar. Ya saben que la esclavitud no se abolió, solo se redujo a ocho horas!

-De todas formas encontré una rendijilla en mi agenda para escribir esto, que espero les guste y no contenga demasiados errores.

-Saludos y espero sugerencias y reviews

(*) Parkour: carrera estilo libre originada en Francia, también conocida como l'art du déplacement (el arte del desplazamiento'), es una disciplina o filosofía que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano. Esto significa superar obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido, tales como vallas, muros, paredes, etc. (en ambientes urbanos) e incluso árboles, formaciones rocosas, ríos, etc. (en ambientes rurales). Los practicantes del parkour son denominados como traceurs (traceuses en el caso de las mujeres).

Es una disciplina mediante la cual se fortalece y agiliza cuerpo y mente para que en caso de ser necesario la persona que lo practique sea capaz de desplazarse de manera efectiva en lugares y tiempos indistintos.

Muchos lo mezclan con marometas y volteos que pueden ser peligrosos (claro que muchos dicen que esto choca con la verdadera filosofía del parkour). Existen muchos videos muy interesantes en la red al respecto


	9. Chapter 9

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Yo solo los uso solo para entretenerme

**Buscando una salida**

_-..te quiero…_ -había dicho Oscar de forma casi inaudible

André respiró su tibio aliento, su cercanía le producía escalofríos, aunque aquella confesión no era precisamente el "te amo", que hubiera deseado oír…

Por un momento se quedó quieto, como si no hubiera entendido o escuchado bien la declaración, toda su atención estaba centrada en buscar la repuesta en aquellos ojos tan azules, que lo miraban con una mezcla de confusión,…esperanza…y algo más…

Descubrió en ellos algo que iba mucho más allá de un simple "te quiero".

Sonrió, aquel era un sueño hecho realidad. Oscar no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero entre ellos ya no había necesidad de más palabras…

El estrecho espacio que separaba sus labios, se cerró en un beso suave, como una caricia

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que necesitaron más…mucho más…sus brazos se atrajeron mutuamente, cerrando aun más el espacio, si aquello era posible, explorando sus bocas y perdiéndose por completo

-.-.-.-

En aquel exacto momento a kilómetros de allí…

- No podemos hacer eso – Nicolás se revolvió negándose a seguir escuchándola

- No entres en pánico…-comentó Jeanne con una media sonrisa, mientras levantaba nuevamente su copa

-¡es…es demasiado peligroso!…- musitó, mirando en torno, para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera oído

-¡Tonterías!,….todo saldrá bien si haces las cosas como dije

-pero…

-¡deja de poner reparos y comienza a actuar como un hombre! – exclamó molesta

-Como quieras….- transigió -…solo dame un poco de tiempo,….para buscar a alguien de confianza que se haga cargo

-.-.-.-.-

Fue casi doloroso terminar aquel beso y separarse,…lentamente, abrieron los ojos, como si despertaran de un hermoso sueño

André suspiró profundamente, a tiempo de rodearla estrechamente con sus brazos

-Entonces,… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – susurró a su oído, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban y sus ojos se perdían en la mirada del otro

-Eeee…esto ha sido tan inesperado… pero…supongo que si…

No la dejo terminar, ya que la atrajo hacia él, acercando nuevamente sus labios, una vez no había sido suficiente…necesitaba mucho más….

-¡ANDRÉ!….- la voz de Dianne los hizo separarse

-.-.-.-.

Luis examinaba a su prometida atentamente mientras bailaban, ella estaba entre sus brazos, y ahora que ese tipo había abandonado el salón, parecía recuperar la tranquilidad.

La miraba y se pregunta qué sentía por él, se preguntaba eso demasiadas veces al día

Solo sabía que cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse lejos de ella, sobretodo con el sueco merodeando por el lugar. Apenas un minuto lejos de su vista era un infierno.

_-…pero eso no es correcto__… ¡¿qué clase de vida llegaríamos?_

El brillo de la decisión iluminó sus pupilas, con ella en su mente y corazón se dirigió hacia su prometida

-Antonieta…-la tomó de la mano y discretamente la guió fuera del salón-…Demos un paseo

-¿Adonde me llevas?- Preguntó nerviosamente Antonieta, cuando ambos se encontraron en el garaje del elegante edificio

-Tengo ganas de tomar aire puro- dijo abriendo la portezuela del coche invitándola a subirse

-…pero…

-Por favor, Antonieta…

Antonieta se subió y Luis se puso al volante partiendo prontamente.

-.-.-.-.

-André…madeimoselle Oscar… -Dianne se acercó a ellos-…siento interrumpirlos, pero…André, tu abuela anda preguntando por ti, solo faltan unos minutos para media noche

-Ehh…si….- André se aclaró la garganta-…Oscar, creo que lo mejor será volver a la fiesta…no podemos faltar al brindis…-expresó ofreciéndole el brazo-…hay mucho que celebrar

Oscar sonrió aceptando

-Me comentaron que obtuvo una beca para seguir sus estudios en la Universidad de Paris…-dijo Oscar buscando conversación-…la felicito, Dianne

Las mejillas de Dianne se encendieron

-Gracias, Madeimoselle Oscar…es usted muy amable

-No seas modesta, Dianne….-comentó André, a tiempo de abrir la puerta para dejarlas entrar-…todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti

-Y a propósito del tema, André… ¿podría pedirte un favor muy personal? – preguntó Dianne

-Si está en mis manos…

-Claro que lo está,…solo tú puedes hacerlo…-le dijo con ansiedad en la voz

-Oscar…me perdonas un momento…-pidió André notando el nerviosismo de Dianne

-Oh…si…claro…-aceptó Oscar

André le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y ambos se apartaron un momento

-.-.-.-..-

En un saloncito discreto, Girodell entregaba su informe final a dos de los principales directivos de la empresa

-…y, en resumen... el grupo de consultores a cargo, considera que podremos responder a cualquier cuestionamiento de la comisión sin mayores problemas

El licenciado Bourges chupó su puro, examinando el informe resumen

-¿los heridos?

-los que estaban más graves, salieron adelante y están en proceso de recuperación

-hmmm… ¿y los fallecidos?

-Conseguimos "arreglos" con sus familias, nadie nos dará problemas – contestó Víctor con seguridad

-Personalmente hay una parte del informe final que todavía me preocupa- puntualizó René Jarjayes – Según los cálculos del perito, hay un par de asuntos no muy claros en cuanto al material y el tiempo utilizado en las refacciones

Bourges echó un aro de humo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Jarjayes se rascó la mejilla pensativamente.

-De acuerdo con los diarios de avance de obra, en este sector en específico,…hay fases que tardaron mucho…y fases que…se realizaron en un tiempo menor al usual

Bourges se sentó otra vez en la mesa de discusión. Había que examinar detenidamente eso. Sabía que Jarjayes era muy ordenado como para hacer una aseveración así, sin haberla comprobado minuciosamente.

-Bien…revisaremos esto con más cuidado…pero lo primero es lo primero,…-consultó su reloj-… señores: ¡Hay un brindis y un anuncio de compromiso que hacer!

-.-.-.-.

En la prisión estatal, Leone Saint Just se dejó caer en el lecho. El "tratamiento" del guardia había sido más duro de lo que estaba acostumbrado

Tenía un corte en la ceja, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, la nariz y la boca le sangraban y ni hablar de como tenía el resto del cuerpo.

_-Esto vas a pagarlo Bouilé…tú y todos los que me metieron aqu__,í van a pagarlo_

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito inundado de furia que retumbó en las frías paredes del penal, alarmando al resto de los internos

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a lo alto del mirador, sin descender del auto, Luis apretó a Antonieta contra sí, como si quisiera protegerla de un enemigo invisible

Ella suspiró, esos gestos suyos le eran tan necesarios…pero a la vez la hacían sentirse tan culpable…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas corresponder, aferrarse a él, casarse y olvidar definitivamente a Fersen, pero le era tan difícil

_-A veces he pensado en terminar…para poner fin a esta agonía... pero __me faltaban las fuerzas…._- pensó Luis al notar el conflicto que ella llevaba en su interior- _… ha sido un error dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto…_

Se inclinó sobre ella, que en ese momento estaba absorta, contemplando el paisaje y preguntándose qué era lo que él pretendía llevándola a un sitio como ese

- No deberíamos estar aquí,… es medianoche, tu padre y mi madre nos deben estar buscando para anunciar el compromiso – indicó la joven

-Quería comentarte algo…hoy me llamó Ferdinand…-dijo Luis haciéndose al desentendido

-¡Este tipo!... ¡me tuvo casi todo el día ocupada, eligiendo esto y aquello!... ¡faltan tres meses para la boda y se le hace poco!... ¡hasta parece que le hubieran encargado una boda de la realeza!

-Tienes razón, -sonrió con tristeza-…también me llamó repetidas veces al celular….esta pendiente de todos los detalles,…la ceremonia…el banquete…y no sé que cosas más….la verdad habla tan rápido que es difícil entenderle…

-Y que lo digas –suspiró Antonieta

-Si,…él quiere que todo sea perfecto….esta pendiente de hasta del más mínimo detalle…pero no ha reparado en que falta lo más importante…-comentó Luis con acento triste

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué es lo que falta? –preguntó Antonieta

- Una sonrisa legítima en los labios de mi novia –bajó la vista, sin atreverse a mirarla

-¿Eh?

- Antonieta… ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – Cuestionó de golpe

-Luis…pero que clase de pregunta es esa…

Luis suspiró y apoyó los brazos en el volante

-Es una pregunta como cualquier otra

-.-.-..-

En un extremo discreto del salón, André Grandier escuchaba el pedido de Dianne

-¡Estás pensando tomar un departamento con una amiga!–exclamó cruzándose de brazos- ¡Alan no aceptará eso ni en un millón de años!

-¿No hiso él lo mismo?... ¡yo también quiero ser independiente! –retrucó Dianne

-El caso es completamente diferente, Dianne… ¡Por favor!...

-Dices eso porque él no ha olvidado "aquello"….y no confía en mí ¿no es así?

-No puedes culparlo…-por un momento la preocupación se vio reflejada en su mirada

-Estaré bien, André….te lo aseguro…-buscó sus ojos, esperando que él pudiera convencerse de la sinceridad de sus palabras-…confía en mí

Pasaron lentamente los segundos, tiempo en el cual André debatía internamente el partido que debía tomar en esa situación, finalmente suspiró y asintió levemente

- Está bien, confío en ti

- ¿me ayudarás a convencerlo?

-Pero….

-¿No me dijiste que siempre podría contar contigo?

-yo….

Dianne se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada. André suspiró

-¡A ganado su primer caso señorita Soissons!

-¡Gracias! ….sabía que lograría convencerte…- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla

-Pero ten en claro que acepto mediar….solo porque eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, que si no…

-¡las ventajas hay que aprovecharlas!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…solo espero que tu hermano no piense que fue idea mía y me mate en cuanto se lo diga… – suspiró con resignación_-…._no sabes en el lío que me has metido, hermanita

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mirador, otra pareja, intentaba resolver sus vidas

- …pero… ¡qué pregunta, Luis!...yo…quiero casarme contigo porque… –Antonieta se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas –…_bien… si quieres razones:_ me siento bien cuando estoy contigo…. eres muy dulce….nunca me juzgas… ¡y puedo ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo!….¿te parece suficiente?

- Es curioso que el amor no esté entre tus razones… – Dijo Luis, ya completamente convencido de que todo ese asunto del compromiso, estaba mal

-Luis….

-Corrígeme, si estoy equivocado...- volteó a verla-….nosotros empezamos a salir por impulso de nuestros padres…si yo me caso contigo, mi padre…¡no!…-rectificó-…mi padre, tu madre….¡todos se sentirán complacidos!,… todos… menos nosotros…

-.-.-..-

Dianne y André quedaron en exponerle el tema a Alan al día siguiente y él volvió al lado de Oscar

Dianne lo vio alejarse y pudo por un momento quitarse la careta de falsa alegría… quería negar la realidad, pensaba que pronto despertaría en su cama, sobresaltada por la peor de las pesadillas, pero no era así, todo aquello era muy real

_-…te amo, André… y eso jamás__ cambiará…es por eso que debo ser fuerte…_

Le dolía ver como nuevamente volvía al lado de ella,…le dolía que sólo la viera como su amiga o incluso como había dicho: su hermanita.

_-__ Sé feliz, André…por mi parte yo también intentaré serlo,…pero siempre estaré esperándote…_

Dianne estaba consciente de que las diferencias, tarde o temprano pesarían entre ellos, y estaba dispuesta a esperar…esperar por él

-.-.-.-.-

-No deberías beber eso, Oscar… es demasiado fuerte…- susurró André a su oído, mientras le quitaba la copa que traía en sus manos y se la cambiaba por otra-…recuerde, señorita, que los excesos, le producen episodios de amnesia embarazosos… y también accesos de furia dolorosos… -dijo pasando la mano sobre su pecho-…mis costillas aun recuerdan sus puños…

-¡te mereciste cada golpe! – dijo Oscar con un mohín de disgusto

_-__Y ahora mismo estas pensando en volver a hacerlo… ¡Dios que novia tan celosa me he liado!_…-pensó André

Él había notado que mientras charlaba con Dianne, ella no había apartado los ojos de ambos y que ahora lo miraba de forma distinta ¡con furia!

Y no estaba del todo equivocado

_-Más te vale de ahora en adelante comportarte...o… el regalo que pediré en Reyes será tu cabeza en una bandeja_

Todos los pensamientos impetuosos de Oscar, murieron en el instante que las campanas de la iglesia cercana empezaron a tocar , pues André le dio un beso rápido y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros la arrastró hacia su familia y amigos, para brindar con ellos

-.-.-.-.-

En la fiesta de la compañía Versátil, los invitados comenzaban a preguntarse donde se habían metido los anfitriones

-Ya pasó de la medianoche y nadie ha hecho el brindis…¿Qué creen que esté pasando?

Cerca, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país, no podía contener su furia, al darse cuenta que todo lo planeado para ese momento estaba a punto de irse al tacho

-¿Dónde están, Girodell?... ¡dónde está mi hijo y su novia!- bramó Luis Bourges, padre.

-Los han buscado por todo el edificio y no contestan a sus celulares, señor… lo único que pude averiguar es que los vieron salir en su auto

-Luis…-René Jarjayes acudió a su lado, buscando calmarlo-…este asunto es delicado…pero debes salir al brindis, todos están esperando…

El rostro del magnate empalideció aun más, y descargó su furia en un violento golpe al escritorio

-¡ESE MUCHACHITO VA A OÍRME!…

-.-.-.-.

La música empezó a sonar y André parado frente a ella, extendió su mano en una invitación

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza, madeimoselle?

Oscar odiaba bailar desde… ¡desde que tenía memoria!

_-__Baila con él, Oscar, es el hijo de uno de mis socios….Oscar, el hijo del embajador esta solo ¿Por qué no salen a bailar?...Oscar, Girodell te lo esta pidiendo con cortesía, no lo desaires…-_ la voz de su padre resonó en sus oídos

Todos bailes de su vida, habían sido con gente "conveniente"…pero al menos tenía un desquite…a media canción los chicos con los cuales se veía obligada a bailar, se iban con uno o dos buenos pisotones de recuerdo.

No sabía bailar y no consideraba seriamente el aprender a hacerlo, pero en aquel momento, todo se sentía tan distinto….aunque también estaba siendo obligada

-Te advierto que tengo dos pies izquierdos – susurró a su oído nerviosamente -…si insistes con lo del baile, te llevarás de recuerdo varios pisotones

-Amo el peligro

-no lograré hacerte reconsiderar ¿verdad?- preguntó Oscar

-podrías correr…- dijo él –…pero te alcanzaría rápido, los zapatos de tacón alto, ¡evitan que las mujeres puedan escapar con facilidad!

Oscar suspiró con frustración, extrañando los zapatos cómodos que generalmente usaba ¿en qué momento se había animado a vestir de esa forma?

Tragó saliva cuando sintió como André posaba sus manos en su cintura y sin pensarlo subió las suyas a sus hombros

-Solo relájate –pidió André

La música era suave… sus miradas se encontraron, y sus pies empezaron a moverse

Esta vez procuró hacerlo bien,…al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que André tenia una gran habilidad como bailarín, y que evitaba todos sus errores, en pocos minutos lograron acompasarse…por primera vez, Oscar disfrutaba un baile

Entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en la música,… recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras sentía cómo la apretaba aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo

-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos a parar este matrimonio…es lo mejor para los dos, Antonieta – Dijo Luis -…aún estamos a tiempo….los únicos que saben de esta boda son nuestros padres, y los Jarjayes…no tendremos que dar explicaciones a nadie más que a ellos…y ni siquiera tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque seré yo quien me encargue de hacerlo

- ¿es que ya no me quieres? -preguntó Antonieta con lágrimas en los ojos

-Antonieta…yo realmente…-Luis volvió a apoyarse en el volante, vencido, con la expresión de quien ha lo perdido todo, o está por perderlo- ….yo te quiero…tú lo sabes….pero no soy ciego,…me he dado cuenta de que no sientes lo mismo por mi…

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación, se hizo pesado. Antonieta trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero sus ojos delataban su dolor. Luis apretó el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos palidecieron, sabía que no podía eludir más aquello, pero ni por un momento había contemplado el efecto que tendrían sus palabras

Al ver el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas…quiso decir que lo sentía, que olvidara todo y que volverían a la fiesta como si nada, pero sintió que era demasiado tarde

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que todo se acabó?...-preguntó Antonieta

Luis, estrechó su mano tímidamente.

-Eso depende de ti…. yo solo quiero darte el espacio y la libertad que necesitas para estar segura…- dijo suavemente

-.-.-.-

-La tradicional celebración, Philip - comentó Lassalle con regocijo, a su camarada de escuadrón, mientras enfocaba su cámara

- ¡Una fiesta maravillosa!... ¡y…no pierdas esa imagen! – indicó entusiasta Philip, señalando a la pareja más llamativa del lugar, Oscar y André

Lassalle estaba esforzándose por obtener las mejores imágenes de la fiesta en su grabadora de vídeo y ante la indicación de su amigo se escabulló por el salón para conseguir el mejor ángulo

-¡Nuestro amigo ya cayó! – Comentó Phillip-…no pierdas detalle

-Mira que belleza,… ¡es un suertudo! – exclamó Jean Paul Lassalle

-Alan debe estar molesto,…siempre he tenido la impresión de que lo tenía reservado para su hermana, ¡es al único que deja acercársele!

-¿Crees que ahora que nuestro amigo tomó barco, deje que alguno de nosotros la invite a salir?

-¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo! – dijo Philip a tiempo de darle un empellón

-¡Oye!... ¡no vas a ser tú quien me lo impida! – Lassalle devolvió gentilezas

El moreno torció los labios disconforme, dispuesto a continuar con la incipiente disputa, pero…

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo, par de pillos? – Alan emergió de la nada a sus espaldas

-Nada, jefe…solo documentando la fiesta – explicó Lassalle, un poco nervioso

-A mi me pareció que estaban a punto de ganarse un vuelo directo a la salida – comentó Alan en tono neutro

-¡Que va, jefe! – dijeron abrazándose y forzando una sonrisa

Alan suspiró, moviendo la cabeza

-.-.-..-

Las piezas se habían sucedido una tras otra, sin que André u Oscar tuvieran idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos

-Se que esta no es la clase de reunión a la que estás acostumbrada,…todo es muy sencillo, pero espero que te diviertas, Oscar

-Lo hago…me alegra el haber aceptado tu invitación…

André se inclinó un poco hacia ella

-Entonces no soy tan mala compañía –dijo con complicidad, en voz baja, cerca a su oído

Oscar sentía la respiración de él, casi sobre su piel, pero trató de parecer indiferente.

-Hmmm….por el momento no puedo quejarme

-Bueno… eso es mejor que nada…-suspiró desinflado-…aunque….¿alguien te ha dicho que eres una experta en el arte de bajar egos crecidos?

- ¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro que si!... ¿recibiste clases o es un talento natural?

-esa es mi forma de ser…-reconoció Oscar, mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho-…yo no…

Repentinamente recordó algo, se separó un poco de él y lo encaró

-todo lo que dijiste acerca de que estabas enamorado de "una chica que te quitaba el aliento",…a quien no te atrevías a declararte… ¡y no sé que más!… ¿todo eso era una broma o que?

- Bueno... este,…en realidad… -André puso una mano detrás de su cabeza-… ¡Que quieres que te diga!,…esa chica es muy linda, no exageré en eso…

Oscar pareció fulminarlo con la mirada, estuvo a punto de soltarse y dejarlo solo en la pista

-¡Déjame terminar!…-André la retuvo-…yo estoy enamorado de la chica que hace unos momentos…me robó todo el aire en un beso…un beso que quisiera repetir

Oscar luchó por no sonrojarse

- ¿cómo...?

André recargó su frente en la de ella y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, antes de que él rozara su nariz con la de ella, como pidiéndole le diera permiso de besarla

Oscar entrecerró los ojos… sus labios se rozaron,… pero…

-¡AYYY! – André ahogó lo más que pudo el quejido-…¡Abuela! – musitó, mientras se frotaba el brazo, buscando aliviar el dolor

-Muchacho irrespetuoso... ¡no des espectáculos!….- susurró Madam Glacé a su lado, para después emitir un fuerte carraspeo y seguir su camino atravesando el salón, con gesto contrariado

-.-.-..-

-¡Díganme que tomaron eso, chicos!– comentó Alan conteniendo a duras penas la risa

-¡Grabado en alta resolución, jefe!

-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron pronto a la puerta del edificio donde Antonieta y Oscar compartían departamento

Antonieta bajó del coche lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

Luis quiso acompañarla hasta la entrada, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto, así que solo pudo seguirla con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo frente a la puerta

Vio en silencio como ella tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, antes de entrar. Estaba llorando.

Luis volvió a subir a su coche sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a carcomer sus entrañas y pisó el acelerador con furia, alejándose lo más pronto que pudo de aquel lugar

En pocos minutos estuvo de retorno en la fiesta, al entrar comprobó que ese no era su día

Lo primero que pudo notar fue la gente mirándolo fijamente…no sólo los invitados a los que conocía, sino también los empleados de otras sucursales, sus invitados particulares… ¡hasta los camareros!

Parecía que todas las personas con las que se cruzaba clavaban sus ojos en él. Por un momento temió tener pegado a su espalda uno de los carteles con los que solían atormentarlo en el colegio

Luis era un tipo modesto por naturaleza, y la excesiva atención del público lo incomodaba

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar...los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos a su paso, no lo suficientemente bajo como para impedir que los oyera con claridad

-Ya volvió….

- Su padre esta furioso ¿qué es lo que habrá pasado?

-Dicen que tuvieron una pelea y él fue detrás de ella…pobre muchacho…

-Yo escuché que ella se arrepintió y se escabulló antes de que alguien lo notara

-¿Qué creen que hará ahora su padre?

Luis se detuvo por un momento, cerró sus puños, respiró hondo y continuó caminando…levantando la frente,… era el momento de hacer frente a su padre

-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Nuevamente actualizando, los musos vuelven de a poco.

-Espero sus ideas para el siguiente capítulo.

-Saludos y mucha suerte


	10. Chapter 10

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda. Solo ella tiene ese talento para hacer sufrir tanto a sus personajes y que nosotros sus fans sigamos amándola por y pese a eso.

**Entre bailes, consuelo y regalos**

El heredero de la familia Bourges intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos, presentía que los siguientes momentos determinarían su destino. Su futuro pendía de un hilo. Nada sería lo mismo después de esto. Nunca.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PROMETIDA? – gritó su padre a boca de jarro, ni bien se asomó a la puerta de la oficina donde lo esperaba

-Antonieta… esta….en…su departamento…-explicó tratando de mirar de frente a su padre y no mostrar nerviosismo en la voz -….y… ¡ya no es mi prometida!...-soltó de una vez

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICES?

- Lo que oíste, padre….-explicó sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado -…lo siento….pero hablamos…y después de pensarlo… ¡decidimos que aun no estamos preparados para este compromiso!

-¡¿DECIDIMOS?...

El corpulento hombre se acercó a su hijo con expresión amenazante, Luis no pudo evitar el retroceder un par de pasos

-¡¿Y ES A ESTAS HORAS QUE SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO?...-gritó al mismo tiempo que su puño chocaba contra el rostro de su hijo, tumbándolo en el piso-…¡IDIOTA!...¡ME HICISTE QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO!

-.-.-.-.

Rumores y conjeturas circulaban libremente por todo el salón.

Jeanne estaba tan absorta en tratar de escuchar todo, que no reparaba en lo que Nicolás le decía

-¡Jeanne! – Protestó llamando su atención-… ¿podrías al menos fingir que escuchas algo de lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Solo uso mi capacidad para fingir cuando es necesario, querido – retrucó ella, mientras terminaba con la copa que tenía entre sus finos dedos

- admites entonces que no estabas prestando atención a lo que te estaba diciendo

-Estoy demasiado preocupada pensando en la mejor forma de salir de esta, Nicolás…no me importunes con tonterías

-Hablas como si solo tú estuvieras en peligro – dijo el chico – Este asunto nos incumbe a los dos…y como tal debemos resolverlo juntos….

-Ya te dije cual es la forma de resolver esto, pero eres tú quien duda…tal vez lo mejor sea que lo solucione yo sola –comentó con fastidio

-No estás sola, Jeanne….me tienes a mí

Jeanne arrugó un poco el entrecejo con expresión escéptica

-Tú sabes que sería capaz de arrojarme al río Sena si acaso tú me lo pidieras…-replicó Nicolás en tono indignado

Jeanne rió

-Espero no tener que pedirte algo si, Nicolás – comentó divertida

-No te burles de mí, Jeanne…

-No me burlo,…solo me pareció una oferta demasiado exagerada, querido…-dijo en tono conciliador, para después cambiar de tema-….por lo pronto quiero que te retires y me esperes en casa,…no esta bien que nos vean tanto tiempo juntos

Nicolás masculló su molestia, pero obedeció de inmediato

_-Quiero mucho a Nicolás__, pero no tiene posición y ni recursos…-_pensó Jeanne mientras lo veía alejarse _-…no en la medida de lo que es mi deseo_

-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu imagen se refleja en la mía….si te muestras débil….si permites que se rían de ti….¡SOY YO QUIEN QUEDA MAL!...¿¡LO ENTIENDES?

-No fue… mi intención, padre…lo siento… – se disculpó Luis desde el suelo, mientras ponía su mano sobre el labio que sangraba

-¡TODO ESTABA LISTO! – exclamó molesto - ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ECHARLO A PERDER?

_-_No debería extrañarte, padre… – susurró irónicamente mientras con trabajo se ponía de pie

-¡VE POR ELLA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! – Bramó con todas sus fuerzas

_-.-.-.-_

Antonieta entró en el departamento vacío….las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro y su estómago se sentía apretado

No podía dejar de recordar esas palabras, simplemente no podía.

_-….yo te quiero…tú lo sabes….pero no soy ciego,…me he dado cuenta de que no sientes lo mismo por mi…_

Luis la persona que más paciencia le tenía, y con quien estaba comprometida hasta hace poco, la había dejado

_-__ ¿Cómo pasó esto? _

_-.-.-.-_

Luis Bourges padre jadeaba casi imperceptiblemente, mientras esperaba la reacción de su hijo.

No era la primera vez que lo golpeaba y le ordenaba algo

Generalmente era obedecido al instante, pero esta vez era distinto…Luis no se movía….seguía delante de él…con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados…en un mudo acto de rebeldía

-¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?...¡VE POR ELLA!

Luis negó con la cabeza, amaba a Antonieta y eso le daba la fortaleza necesaria para no obligarla a seguir con aquella farsa

-No lo haré, padre

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Es mi decisión padre…- se pasó los dedos por el cabello, arreglándolo, orgulloso por haber dicho lo que tenía que decir

-¿Sabes lo que sigue después de esto verdad?- preguntó el viejo magnate, con un tono amenazador

Luis no abrió la boca, sólo asintió con la cabeza, para después volverse y caminar calmadamente hacia la puerta

-.-.-.-.-

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sin bailar…- comentó Oscar-…la verdad, nunca me gustó

-Pero parece que ahora las cosas están cambiado – retrucó André con seguridad

Oscar frunció un poco el entrecejo al escucharlo, pero luego tuvo que darle la razón

-Ya verás como llegará a gustarte…solo déjate llevar…- dijo él, haciendo que ella diera una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Después volvió a tomarla de la cintura, acercándola aun más.

Posiblemente su abuela no tardaría en volver a su lado para "recordarle" las buenas maneras, pero la atracción que sentía por ella le impedía resistirse a la tentación de acercarla cada vez más a su cuerpo, Oscar lo atraía una forma irremediable, incomprensible, inexplicable

-.-.-.-.-

Luis salió de la oficina por una puerta auxiliar, procurando que nadie lo notara, no era conveniente dar más que hablar a quienes estaban demasiado pendientes de la vida ajena

Solo una joven mujer fue única testigo silenciosa de la huída del joven heredero, le dio unos minutos, y luego fue tras él

-.-.-.-.-

Una sensación de incomodidad por sentirse observado se apoderó de André. Volteó y sus ojos chocaron con los de Dianne, no pudo descifrar completamente lo que decía esa mirada, pero pudo percibir inseguridad, tristeza y eso no le agradaba

Se preguntó el motivo, pero enseguida se dijo a si mismo que aquella era una pregunta tonta. Desde el "incidente" Alan la sobreprotegía, nadie podía acercarse a ella

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor y nadie, a excepción del mismo Alan, se había atrevido a sacarla a bailar

Se excusó con Oscar un momento y se alejó de ella suspirando, si su amiga estaba deprimida, él no iba a abandonarla

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quieres bailar?

Dianne se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi tira el ponche en su vestido.

- ¿Perdón?

-Baila conmigo, Dianne –repitió André, acercándose.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?...tu…tu novia se molestará…-indicó Dianne alejándose, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

-No…no se molestará…-refutó seriamente tomándola de la mano-…y si lo hace será divertido quitarle el mal humor…-le guiñó traviesamente el ojo y tomándola de la mano la guió a la improvisada pista

-No puedo permitir que te pases la noche sentada, solo porque el gruñón de tu hermano no deja que nadie se te acerque…ya verás como después de esta pieza, los demás se animarán…-le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaban a bailar

-sonríe, no quiero verte melancólica

Dianne sonrió levemente ante la simplicidad de sus palabras y el cariño que él sentía por ella

-.-.-.-.-

Bailaban despacio, dejándose llevar por la cadencia de la música

Dianne contenía el aliento y resistía el impulso de acortar la distancia y posar la frente sobre el hombro de André

Dianne Soissons había soñado mucho a lo largo de su vida, algunos sueños los realizó, otros ya estaban olvidados….pero….algunos estaban demasiado lejos…aunque estuvieran tan cerca….porque su mayor sueño estaba justo ahí, bailando con ella.

-.-.-.

Una vuelta más en la danza,…ella lo sentía tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor.

-Ya termina la pieza y aun conservo mi cabeza….tu hermano se está suavizando, Dianne

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Un poco! -André rió y le soltó una mano, haciendo que ella se alejara, diera un giro y volviera junto a él

- Yo te quiero mucho…– murmuró Dianne - Espero que lo sepas….

Cerró los ojos y fingió ser quien no era entre los brazos del hombre del que estaba enamorada secretamente

- Lo se, Dianne… lo se….

La melodía terminó en ese momento y André la apretó fuertemente contra sí

-…yo también te quiero, hermanita

Aquella declaración le cayó como un balde de agua fría

-¿Bailarías conmigo, Dianne? – A sus espaldas alguien le pidió una pieza-….claro si no te molesta, André

André volteó y reconoció a Philip, uno de los miembros del escuadrón, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-No, no me molesta….- cedió la mano de Dianne, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse-….compórtate, Philip….te estaremos vigilando...

Dianne deseaba salir del lugar y refugiarse muy lejos, pero mecánicamente aceptó la mano del muchacho

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Se puede saber que hace Philip con mi hermana? – Preguntó Alan acercándose a André

-¡solo están bailando, Alan!... ¡déjala divertirse! -Intervino dirigiendo a su amigo a una mesa cercana.

-Lo dices como si yo buscara hacerla infeliz– Dijo Alan en tono molesto – yo solo la protejo

-Philip es un buen muchacho

-¡¿Ese patán?– Preguntó Alan sorprendido–… ¡mi hermana no tiene nada que hacer con un tipo como ese!

-¿Patán? – Preguntó André

-Pues…sí….es tosco,…es irresponsable….¡un bromista pesado!… – Dijo Alan con molestia-….y no sabe cuando mantener las narices fuera de asuntos que no son los suyos

-Mantiene a su familia…no tiene malicia…te respeta….¡Y ES UN GRAN AMIGO TUYO! – le recordó André -… ¡¿o no me lo presentaste así?

-Sí, sí, como sea…– Dijo Alan – De cualquier forma, ¡no es la clase de persona que quiero para mi hermana!... ¡ella es demasiado sensible para alguien como él!...¡tú sabes por qué lo digo!

-¡Por favor, Alan!...-exclamó André-…Dime, ¿Con cuántos hombres ha salido ella desde que….¡bueno, tú me entiendes!

- Pues…..con ninguno… pero es mejor de esa forma – Contestó Alan nervioso -….al menos así nadie volverá a herirla

-¿No esperarás que se quede sola para siempre?

-No esta sola

-Las heridas sanan amigo….y alguien como ella merece encontrar el amor, ¿no te parece?

-Pero… ¿Philip?...

-Philip o cualquier otro…

-¡Oye!... ¡mi hermana no saldrá con cualquiera!

-¡No me refería a eso!...-aclaró André-…solo te pido que la sueltes un poco…debes confiar en ella

-Esta bien confiaré en ella… – concedió finalmente Alan -…además no creo que le guste alguien como él….

-Puede ser,… pero recuerda que no se trata de lo que tú pienses, sino de lo que ella siente….¡recuérdalo!

Alan bufó con molestia

-No la importunes…-recomendó André

-.-.-.-.-.

-Nuestro amigo se ve muy feliz – comentó Philip viendo por sobre su hombro como Oscar y André bailaban inmersos en su propio mundo

-Es cierto –concedió Dianne, sin perder el ritmo -…Hay que admitir que hacen buena pareja

-.-.-.-.-

La noche avanzaba y una fría brisa se enseñoreaba por la ciudad. Aquel jardín trasero no era el mejor lugar del edificio, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos….

_-Antonieta se veía tan triste….yo no quería dejarla así…__-_Luis recordaba la despedida-_…. al verla llorar solo quería disculparme, consolarla entre mis brazos…y decirle que yo... que yo_…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza

_- __¡MALDICIÓN DEBO DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA….¡ESTARÁ MEJOR SIN MÍ!_– pensó con amargura, tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor

Ya estaba por ir al estacionamiento en busca de su coche, cuando el sonido de unos sollozos cercanos llamó su atención

_- ¿Quién será? _

Le pareció ver a una persona apoyada en una columna cercana y fue a su encuentro

-Disculpe... ¿esta usted bien, madeimoselle?... -preguntó venciendo su natural timidez y ofreciéndole un pañuelo

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la prenda

-Hace frío…no debería estar aquí sola…-comentó olvidando de momento sus propias penas, preocupado por la aparente fragilidad de la joven

-No estaba sola….o al menos eso pensaba…-dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo del muchacho

-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta había terminado y los dos se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Oscar.

-No necesitabas acompañarme

-No hay problema….vuelvo enseguida con los chicos y los ayudo a recoger todo

-¿Seguro que no necesitan mi ayuda?

-No te preocupes…basta con que Dianne comience a limpiar… ¡para que todo el grupo se ponga a ayudarla!…-indicó André divertido-…¿no viste como se peleaban por sacarla a bailar?...¡todos los del equipo andan bobos por ella!

-si….ya lo noté…-dijo Oscar entre dientes, casi en tono acusador, recordando la forma en la cual habían bailado

-No seas celosa…-exclamó André con una sonrisa, gustoso de sentirla tan posesiva

-No soy celosa…

-Ella es como mi hermanita

-Si, claro – dijo en tono escéptico

-Además…- tomó una de sus manos-….tomando en cuenta la forma en que tiras al blanco,…y como eres capaz de descontar a un tipo que dobla tu peso…

Oscar escuchaba con atención sin pronunciar palabra, con la mirada clavada en los ojos intensamente verdes, que parecían divertirse con el asunto

-…¡digamos que mi instinto de supervivencia me obliga a serte fiel hasta en sueños!

Los ojos de Oscar brillaron de forma desconocida y André reconoció de inmediato que tal vez no había escogido muy bien sus palabras

-¡Di tus últimas oraciones, Grandier! – dijo ella furiosa, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y presionándolo contra la puerta

Por un breve instante los ojos de André la miraron con algo parecido al pánico,…después tragó saliva y tomando su mano la atrajo

-me encantas…-susurró suavemente justo detrás de su oreja-…nunca esperé encontrar a una mujer a la que pudiese amar y temer al mismo tiempo - pronuncio esto último contra sus labios, tomando plena posesión de ellos

Sus cuerpos hicieron contacto y ella vencida, ladeó la cabeza, permitiéndole profundizar aun más aquel beso

Aquella sencilla acción hizo que André perdiera el control. Apretó a Oscar aun más estrechamente contra sí, ya sin pensar en nada, tan solo concentrándose en los sentimientos y las sensaciones que estaba provocando en él.

Su boca reclamaba la de ella con urgencia, y Oscar le respondía de la misma manera.

Los brazos de ella se deslizaron por su pecho, hasta rodear su cuello, André suspiró de placer cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle la nuca

Perdió de inmediato el poco control que todavía tenía sobre sí mismo. Cerró sus brazos aun más en torno al cuerpo de Oscar, reclamando su posesión…. Ambos estaban demasiado atontados por el cúmulo de sensaciones, como para notar que…. la puerta empezaba a abrirse….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado así que con gran estrépito y sin soltarse cayeron sobre la alfombra de la habitación, a los pies de….

_-¡ANTONIETA!__ –_ la miraron con desconcierto

_-¿ANDRÉ?...¡¿OSCAR? _

Antonieta estaba con cara de estar viendo una aparición

-.-.-.-.-.

Ninguno había soltado al otro durante la caída, Oscar estaba sobre su pecho y él todavía la estaba abrazando, los dos tenían el rostro arrebolado y los ojos brillantes

-Lo siento, yo...disculpen….siento haberlos interrumpido…ehhh….¿se lastimaron? – preguntó finalmente la abochornada Antonieta, al ver como ambos seguían congelados en piso, mirándola

Ante la pregunta sólo balbuceos salieron de la boca de Oscar

-este….yo….nosotros…pues…-repentinamente la vergüenza fue sustituida por la furia-… ¡cómo se te ocurre perder así el equilibrio, André!... ¡VALIENTE TRACEUR!

-¡Claro, cúlpame a mi!…- exclamó André, mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente-… esto no hubiera pasado si….si….¡SI TÚ NO ME DISTRAÍAS!...

Los dos se miraron desafiantes…desafío que duró solo unos segundos… los segundos que aguantaron la risa

-.-.-.-.

Antonieta hizo una mueca y se dirigió a su cuarto pensando que ya los había importunado lo suficiente

-¿Qué te pasa Antonieta?-preguntó Oscar un poco preocupada por su amiga, al notar que los dejaba sin hacer ningún comentario o broma al respecto de lo ocurrido -¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrío tristemente

-Siento preocuparte, es que…- dirigió la mirada a André, que estaba al lado de su compañera y volvió la mirada a Oscar- …Nada…No pasa nada…

Pero Oscar, sabía que si pasaba algo

-André….

Él entendió

-Nos vemos mañana….-le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y las dejó solas

-.-.-..-

-Nunca debí enamorarme – comentó la joven tristemente

-Entiendo el sentimiento…-dijo Luis con acento triste

-Siento haberlo importunado…-la muchacha se puso de pie

-¿ya se retira?...

La muchacha volvió a asentir

-Si lo desea puedo acercarla a su casa…o tal vez pedirle un taxi

- ¿Eh? -

La muchacha alzó la mirada, y él pudo finalmente verla,…la joven tenía los ojos oscuros, lo mismo que el pelo que estaba recogido en un moño, con algunos bucles cayéndole desordenadamente a los lados, ligeramente agitados por la brisa nocturna y el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo…tardó un poco en reconocer de quién se trataba

-Señorita Lamorlière – dijo en tono titubeante, esperando no equivocarse

-.-.-.-.-

-No debiste hacer que André se fuera….no por mi Oscar

-No te inquietes…él entendió perfectamente…- Oscar suspiró, mientras caía en cuenta que aun no le había entregado el regalo que le tenía preparado

-Al fin dejaron de jugar, lo que sea que estuvieran jugando…me alegro…-comentó Antonieta, evitando la inquisitiva mirada de su mejor amiga-…la vida es corta Oscar

-Si, la vida y mi paciencia son cortas, Antonieta,….asi que podrías decirme ¿qué es lo que está pasando?... ¡¿por qué no estás en tu fiesta de compromiso?

-.-.-.-.-

- …usted es la asistente del licenciado Jarjayes…

La mujer asintió y le sonrió tristemente, acercándose para tomarlo del brazo

-¡Por favor llámeme Jeanne!

Ambos avanzaron en búsqueda del auto.

_-__…me he propuesto tener una gran fortuna y vivir en una mansión como lo hacen los ricos,….seré capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguirlo….de cualquier cosa…._

-.-.-..-

-Ya hablamos de que esto podría ocurrir…- dijo Oscar con franqueza, después de escuchar el relato completo

-¿Y crees que busqué esto Oscar?... ¡¿por qué tuvo que volver?...¡TODO ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE REGRESÓ!

Frustrada golpeó con furia el almohadón de su cama

-¡Diablos!¡¿por qué no pude simplemente ignorarlo?...- Dijo apretándose las sienes-… ¡Luis lo notó y no pudo soportarlo!

-Entiendo

-¡Soy una estúpida!

-No digas eso…

-Es la verdad….¡pero ya no lo seré más!… -exclamó con decisión-…no importa que Luis haya roto el compromiso…¡no volveré con Fersen!...-apretó sus manos una contra la otra-….¡el sueco está definitivamente en el pasado!...¡eso puedes asegurarlo!…

-Necesitas pensar con calma

-¡LO ODIO!... ¡primero me abandonó! Y ahora por su culpa puedo perder a Luis… ¡no lo dejaré salirse con la suya!

-éramos tan jóvenes,… ¡casi unos niños!….-dijo Oscar con semblante nostálgico-….aquel día estábamos tan asustados…

-No lo culpo por aquel día….lo culpo por irse, sin ningún tipo de explicación… lo culpo por todo este tiempo en el que no dio señales de vida…-dijo Antonieta con amargura

Oscar suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga buscando consolarla

-debes pensar las cosas con calma…- indicó Oscar -…no quisiera que el día de mañana te arrepientas por haber actuado precipitadamente

-¡NO ME ARREPENTIRÉ!…

-Quisiera estar segura de eso…-Oscar suspiró

-.-.-.-.

André bajaba distraídamente por las escaleras, suspirando de tanto en tanto, entrecerrando los ojos…recreando lo ocurrido junto a la puerta de Oscar minutos antes.

Ya estaba en el tercer piso, justo delante de su departamento, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Dianne

-¡André! – exclamó con sorpresa, escondiendo tras suyo un paquete de forma instintiva

-.-.-.-.-.

-Oscar…por favor no hagas que dude de tu amistad

-¡Antonieta!

-Se que siempre has sentido predilección por Fersen, amiga…pero entiende que estoy haciendo lo correcto….yo quiero a Luis, y voy a intentar recuperarlo,… ¡Fersen no volverá a arruinar mi vida!…

Oscar entrecerró los ojos…Antonieta cuando se lo proponía podía ser ¡tan testaruda!

-Aún sientes algo por él, Antonieta…- Oscar se puso de pie-…entiendo que sea difícil para ti admitirlo, pero aun lo haces….aclara tus sentimientos y no uses a Luis como escapatoria... ¡SÓLO EMPEORARÁS TODO!

-.-.-.-

Dianne titubeó por unos momentos,….luego le entregó el paquete

-¡Feliz navidad André!

André tomó el paquete que le extendía, el cual se sentía muy suave

-No es gran cosa, pero… espero que te guste y que sirva para demostrarte mi cariño y lo agradecida que estoy contigo

André lo abrió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Un hermoso suéter verde tejido a mano apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡DIANNE!... ¡Es…es hermoso!... pero…- se volvió hacia ella después de notar todos los detalles del tejido -… ¿Tú la tejiste?

Dianne asintió y bajó la mirada para evitar que notara su sonrojo

-Pero, porque te molestaste...todo este año has estado tan ocupada con tus estudios…

-Solo quería que tuvieras algo hecho por mis manos… no todo es estudiar en esta vida… ¿no crees? – comentó ella con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Dianne….tú siempre me haces sentir…tan…especial

-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-¡Actualizado!... ¡Misión cumplida!...podré dormir tranquila al menos un par de noches

-¿Sorprendidos con el desarrollo de capítulo? Espero que si, lo último después de tanto retraso sería aburrirlos

-Solo espero que las admiradoras de Luis no me maten ;)

-Comentarios, jaladas de oreja por el retraso, cuentas por úlcera y reclamos por uñas en estado lamentable, se reciben en ese cajoncito que dice review ;)


	11. Chapter 11

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda.

**Lágrimas y regalos**

Oscar trató de encararla, pero Antonieta desvió la mirada. No le apetecía dar más explicaciones.

Ante esa actitud, Oscar, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola, dio la vuelta y estaba por retirarse a su cuarto, cuando algo la hizo detenerse….un sollozo

Se dio la vuelta, y nuevamente se acercó a la muchacha que ahora estaba arrodillada sobre su cama.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo todo… ¡maldito sea!...- prorrumpió entrecortadamente-…de todo lo que tenía en mi vida, solo Luis era una constante….él nunca me recriminaba nada….él siempre lo entendía todo…a él le gustaba tal y como soy

-Antonieta…-Oscar acarició su cabeza con suavidad buscando consolarla

-.-.-.-..-

André se estaba probando el suéter obsequiado por Dianne

-Es bonito… y…cómodo…

En verdad le quedaba muy bien y además resaltaba el color de sus ojos, para hacerlo patente giró frente a Dianne, quien sonreía al verlo contento

-¡Es perfecto!… ¡como hecho a la medida!

Dianne sonría pensando que verlo feliz era lo único que pretendía, ni siquiera esperaba que se lo agradeciera o que le diese algo a cambio

_- ver__lo feliz es lo único que importa._

Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos brazos que la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo

_-¡ANDRÉ!_

La emoción casi hizo que su respiración se cortara, mientras sentía que la levantaban del suelo como si no pesara nada

-¿Dianne, alguna vez te dijeron lo importante que haces sentirse a los otros?...

-.-.-.-.-

Luis y Jeanne salieron lentamente del jardín, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, con las miradas curiosas de los empleados del lugar siguiéndonos.

-…_este auto es demasiado discreto para alguien de su posición…-_pensó Jeanne al subir al coche ayudada por Luis -_….este tipo es un tacaño de marca mayor o un completo idiota_…

.-.-.-.

-¿No vas a decirme que "Llorar es para los débiles"?-preguntó Antonieta una vez más repuesta

-No, Antonieta….tú no eres débil

-No….no soy débil…solo una tonta

-No digas eso…-apretó su mano buscando infundirle fuerza

Oscar se acercó aún más a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Antonieta estaba muy sorprendida, Oscar no era precisamente una persona muy afecta a esas demostraciones

-Estas cambiada…-balbuceó por lo bajo

-¿tú crees?

-Si, amiga…-Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la amiga-…_él te está cambiado…tienes suerte…_

-.-.-.-.

La fiesta en Versátil continuaba, pero una vez que los Bourges y los Jarjayes se retiraron, Víctor no tuvo ya ningún interés de permanecer en ella.

Con paso cansino se dirigió al estacionamiento y abordó el elegante coche que esperaba por él en la puerta

Ordenó al chofer que lo retornara a su casa y se arrellanó en el cómodo asiento trasero, entrecerrando los ojos,…aquella no era precisamente una "noche buena" para él

_-No pude darl__e a Oscar, el regalo que quería_ – pensó mientras distraídamente encendía un cigarrillo

Aspiró una bocanada de humo y miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente.

_-Primero fue el idiota de Fersen….ahora ese tipo__… ¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!_

Una vez más el destino estaba poniendo una piedra en su camino

_-__…pero no puedo permitirme volver a perder los estribos…mi orgullo deberá soportarlo…_ -argumentó para sí mismo_ ….lo soportaré el tiempo que ese maldito arribista tarde en mostrar a todos su verdadera cara…después… con supremo placer quitaré esa piedra fuera de mi camino._

-Señor…-el chofer llamó su atención-…su ayudante le dejó un sobre…- dijo indicándole con una seña que buscara en el porta documentos

-¿Nicolás?

-Si, fue él, señor….me dijo que usted necesitaba esa información…

Continuó con la explicación de cómo le habían confiado el sobre, pero Víctor no lo escuchaba, toda su atención estaba centrada en los documentos

-.-.-.-.

En un viejo edificio de apartamentos distante del centro Alan, André y Dianne regresaban a su departamento luego de despedir a sus amigos y de haber limpiado el desorden ocasionado por la fiesta

-Saben una cosa….yo adoro las fiestas, y mi favorita es la Navidad…-comentó André con una sonrisa, mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá-…lo único malo, es lo agotador que puede resultar

-¡Tú te agotas porque no cargas bien tus baterías!…-exclamó Alan mientras daba cuenta de una generosa porción de galletas

-¡Eyy!...Alan, no seas avorazado… ¡te enfermarás!...-Dianne hizo ademán de quitarle el platillo que tenía entre sus manos

-No te atrevas, Dianne!...eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho, pero ¡ni lo intentes!

-¿cuántos dulces te has comido hoy?

-¿Esa es una pregunta capciosa?

Alan y Dianne estaban por comenzar uno de sus habituales forcejeos, por lo que André tuvo que intervenir

-Oigan, chicos…. ¿creen que ya podemos abrir los regalos?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya llegamos? – con voz adormilada, Jeanne despertó y miró a su alrededor, aparentemente confundida –….disculpe,….me quedé dormida…

-No importa…

Jeanne lo miró, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó

-No conozco bien la zona…-sonrió tímidamente. -….Espero no haber confundido la dirección, señorita Lamorlière

-Es por aquí,…vuelta a la derecha, tres cuadras….es un edificio azul….-dijo en tono inseguro, como sin saber cual era la actitud correcta a tomar para no aprovecharse de un hombre tan gentil -….muchas gracias…no sé como pagarle por esto…

-Está bien, no se preocupe….-Le sonrió-…es un placer

Jeanne asintió y se revolvió en el asiento, como una niña soñolienta.

Luis la había estado observando de reojo durante todo el trayecto, lamentando lo ocurrido con su novio

_-No parece mala persona….y es muy bella….es__ injusto que su novio la trate de esa forma._

Distraídamente volvió a reparar en ella. Varios mechones de su cabello azabache estaban sobre su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, y entrecerrados por el sueño

_-__No son negros… son verdes, ahora estoy seguro… _

Aquellos ojos… había algo en ellos que le llamaba poderosamente la atención

-…._ su mirada es tan profunda….podría decirse que hasta….oscura…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Toma, hermano,… espero que te guste…-dijo André entregándole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul

Alan tomó su regalo, mejor dicho se lo arrebató de sus manos

-No me digas que…- lo sacudió un poco tratando de adivinar de lo que se trataba, de pronto sus ojos brillaron y abrió el paquete sin más ceremonia

-WOW…sabía que uno de mis regalos esta noche sería una consola de videojuegos…-lo miró con una gran sonrisa-… ¡gracias, tú si eres mi hermano!

-Solo te pido que recuerdes que tiene la opción de "guardar juego"…-indicó André con seriedad

-No prometo nada….recuerda que esto es muy adictivo… -explicó mientras corría hacia el televisor para conectar inmediatamente el equipo

-Ahora, tú y solo tú, serás el culpable de que mi hermano tenga ojeras… – sentenció Dianne

André sonrió, le gustaba la forma en que ese par de hermanos se cuidaban

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Licenciado Bourges? -murmuró Jeanne con suavidad.

-Dígame.

Jeanne vaciló por unos instantes. Luis la miraba a los ojos con una mirada tan diáfana que la aturdía. No sabía lo que era, pero no le agradaba.

-¿Le molesta algo?, señorita Lamorlière

-No…nada….tonterías mías…-Jeanne no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba nerviosa_-… ¡vamos no lo eches todo a perder!,…-_se dijo si misma, recuperando de inmediato la compostura

-Ya llegamos…

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡señorita Soissons!….¿ha sido una niña buena este año? –preguntó André en tono serio

Dianne rió divertida

-¡Oh!... ¡te ríes!...-André adoptó la mejor pose autoritaria que pudo-….¿no le parece señorita que esa es una cuestión importante?...¡quien se portan mal no tiene derecho a recibir regalos!

Dianne asintió siguiéndole el juego

-¿entonces se portó bien este año? – preguntó nuevamente

-¡si!

-¿en serio?

-¡Siiii!

-¿en serio, en serio? – preguntó intentando contener la risa

-¡Siiiiiiiii!

-emmm….ehhh…¿seguro?

-¡SIIIIIII! – exclamó Dianne, pensando que la mueca burlona de su rostro estaba apunto de sacarla de sus casillas

-¡QUE ABURRIDA!

-.-.-.-.-

-¡ya llegué, Nicolás! - exclamó Jeanne al entrar a su departamento

-¡Te tardaste! - respondió él desde la ducha - Espera... ya estoy por salir.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos él salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla, peinándose el cabello

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Tan bien,…que regresé a casa en el auto del heredero del imperio…- explicó complacida

-¡¿QUÉ?...

-No me digas que a estas alturas vas a ponerte posesivo, Nicolás–comentó traviesamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No me distraerás con esas, Jeanne,….-indicó Nicolás, sabedor de la forma en que ella evitaba sus discusiones-….tenemos que hablar de esto…si necesitabas que te dejara sola, para lanzártele al bobo ese….yo….yo pienso que…

-No te preocupes por nimiedades, querido…-sonrió divertida-…Creí que había quedado claro que yo me ocuparía de todo…-dijo acercándose incitadoramente-…además él no es nada…tú lo has dicho…solo es un pobre bobo

-Aun así no puedo evitar los celos…-cedió Nicolás, besándole el cuello.

-Déjame quitártelos… –sugirió, acercando sus manos a la toalla que lo envolvía.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡DÁMELO!

-¡No!..¡no!...-André levantó la caja por sobre su cabeza lejos del alcance de la muchacha-… ¡No, porque estoy seguro de que me has mentido en la cara!

Dianne le sacó la lengua infantilmente y él rió

-Ahora por mal educada ¡no te doy nada!

-¡André Grandier, de esta nadie te salva!...-una sonrisa traviesa le atravesó el rostro

André dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa seguido de unas risas desesperadas cuando Dianne comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡ALTO!... ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! – retrocedió encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para dar menos opciones de ataque

Dianne reía a carcajadas, mientras seguía con el "impiadoso ataque"

-Alto… ¡aaaalto!….me rindo… ¡bastaaaa!… –suplicaba André, agazapado en el sofá, exhausto, con los ojos lagrimeando, sin poder dejar de reírse - ¡Niña mala!... ¡ALAN AYÚDAME!

André rodó cayendo al suelo, por el cual comenzó a arrastrarse como militar en campo de entrenamiento

-¡Alan, detenla!...-gritó en un fingido tono desesperado

-¡DIANNE…DÉJALO!…-gritó Alan con furia

-.-.-.-..-

Para Víctor era difícil ir en contra de su educación y principios, pero años de frustración y desengaños lo tenían casi al límite

En su habitación, revisaba aquellos documentos exhaustivamente, buscando encontrar un arma, un arma que tener en su poder para ser usada en el momento indicado…y… la encontró

_-…esto es interesante…__apuesto a que Oscar no sabe que su pretendiente tiene… antecedentes…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alan rió al ver la cara de terror de los dos aludidos

-Déjalo…si haces que sufra un accidente en la alfombra, tendrás que limpiarla tú…- dijo Alan tirándoles un almohadón y soltando una carcajada, para después volver la atención a su juego

-¡OYE! –André se sintió en la necesidad de protestar, ante la terrible insinuación

-¡BINGO!...-Dianne se hizo de la caja aprovechando la momentánea distracción del "enemigo"

André exhaló un suspiro derrotado, se puso de pie y acomodó su revuelto pelo, mientras ella desenvolvía el paquete que milagrosamente había salido indemne de la contienda

-Pero….que…

Ya repuesto del "cruento ataque", André se acercó nuevamente a ella

-¿Te gusta?

Era una hermosa caja de música, Dianne la abrió, puso la bailarina de cristal sobre la superficie, y la figura de inmediato se puso a girar al compás de la música

-Es…hermoso….gracias, André

-Ni lo menciones…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Luis ya acostado en su cuarto, sentía que la nostalgia lo invadía….nunca se había sentido tan solo.

_-Romper con ella, fue lo mejor para los dos…-_una furtiva lágrima luchó por salir de sus ojos, pero fue limpiada en el acto

Él la había abandonado, tenía sus razones, pero pese a todo no se sentía bien.

_-la hice llorar…y…__por eso no puedo dejar de sentirme un miserable…_

Amaba a Antonieta, amaba a esa muchacha traviesa e irresponsable que había sabido cautivarlo desde el mismo momento en que la conoció

_-__…ella no es para mí….merece a un hombre mejor….alguien fuerte, inteligente,_…-la tristeza apagó sus ojos_-….alguien a quien pueda amar verdaderamente_

Suspiró con amargura

-_Antonieta….si tan solo me hubieras querido un poco… solo un poquito…_

-.-.-.-.

Ese año había estado lleno de sorpresas agradables… André, tenía mucho por lo cual estar agradecido mientras abría sus regalos, emocionado por las muestras de afecto de sus amigos. Era la primera navidad en mucho tiempo que pasaba en familia y eso significaba mucho para él

El cariño que los Soissons le prodigaban, era mucho más de lo que él pensaba merecer

Alan le había regalado un casco negro y plata con su nombre grabado, la señora Marianne un par de guantes de cuero y una caja de chocolates suizos.

-¡deliciosos!... prueba unos antes de que tu hermano los huela…- Tomó uno y se lo dio directamente en la boca.

Dianne se estremeció ante el sencillo acto, André siempre era tan natural y atento con ella, pero… ¿realmente no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de lo que cosas como esa provocaban en ella?

Alan, atraído por la dulce fragancia se había vuelto brevemente hacia ellos

La interacción de ambos captó poderosamente su atención

-_No pienses tonterías, idiota….-_se recriminó a sí mismo, antes de volver a su juego

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-…asalto…agresión…daños a propiedad privada…._-Víctormeneó la cabeza en un gesto de repulsión-_…esto es mejor de lo que pensaba…_

-.-.-.-

La repentina distracción tuvo como resultado un estruendoso "GAME OVER"

André fijo su mirada en la pantalla y empezó a reír

-Has perdido tu toque, hermano….los años no pasan en vano…- dijo entre risas.

-¡Oye!...son mis primeros juegos, y me distraje….- Alan trató de defenderse-…y este equipo es más rápido, ¡necesito acostumbrarme!….sólo es eso….

-Es tarde ¡mejor ya vamos a dormir – indicó Dianne con el asentimiento de André

-No tengo sueño, y como mañana no abriré el taller, no hay nada que me impida seguir jugando…- dijo ignorándolos y sentándose para continuar con su juego.

-¿No hay nada? – preguntaron los dos

-¡Nada!...seguiré jugando hasta que mis ojos ardan o me quede dormido

-.-.-.-.-

Pasada unas horas Alan aun se encontraba frente a la pantalla, tapado con una manta gruesa para no tener frío, queriendo batir su propio récord en una virtual pista de carreras

André también estaba despierto, preparando algunas cosas en la pequeña cocina del departamento

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? - le preguntó Alan con voz enojada

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-¡Sí! Te mueves de un lado a otro y ya me pusiste nervioso… ¡qué tanto haces!

André resopló con fuerza y se volvió para mirarlo

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Oscar y….se me ocurrió prepararle algunas cosas para celebrarlo

-¿piensas ganar el concurso del "noviecito perfecto" o qué?

André suspiró, le importaba poco que Alan se burlara

Pasados algunos minutos, Alan volvió a insistir

-André

-Dime, Alan…- contestó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

-¡Eres la vergüenza del género masculino!- le dijo muy serio.

-Si, amigo….lo sé

Pasaron otros minutos…

-André

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-Espero que estés preparando suficiente

-Si, ya sé que la mitad acabará devorada por ti, antes de que acabe de cocinar

-.-.-.-.-

Oscar, se revolvió en su lecho, aun tenia sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, pero la luz que se filtraba desde la puerta de vidrio, le daba directamente en la cara, pestañeó repetidamente, mirando hacia ella…y de pronto reaccionó...había algo muy raro en ella

_-Pero que…_

Se acercó a para ver lo que era

_-…esto…esto es…._

Se trataba un sobre, pegado con cinta adhesiva en el cristal

"_Para la persona más importante de mi vida"_

Sonrió y lo abrió, era una tarjeta de navidad con un paisaje rural cubierto de nieve, pintado a mano

_-André…_

No necesitaba leer lo escrito en el interior para saber que aquello era obra suya.

Examinó la obra con detenimiento, para después abrirla y revisar lo allí escrito

"_Espero que les guste el desayuno,_

_Lo preparé con mucho cariño_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!__"_

Como firma iba su nombre, una carita feliz y una postdata

"_Llámame cuando estés lista _

_para salir a dar una vuelta ;)"_

Bajó la mirada y vio a sus pies una hermosa cesta, en cuyo interior se encontraba todo lo necesario para un desayuno muy especial

-.-.-.-.

_- ¡Un desayuno __de cumpleaños!...-_Oscar contemplaba las cosas de la cesta, sin salir de su asombro, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella

El sentimiento aceleraba su corazón, le daba vértigo, pero por alguna extraña razón…

_-Se siente bien…_

-Oscar…-Antonieta salió de su cuarto y miró todo sorprendida -….¿ya fuiste de compras?

-No

-¿Y todo eso?

-André lo preparó

-¿lo compró?

-No….creo que realmente lo preparó él mismo

-WOW…-aspiró la fragancia de pan recién hecho-….cualquiera diría que ese muchacho, está enamorado de una de las ocupantes de este departamento…-dijo Antonieta con una risilla

_-Creo que si_

- ¿Y cuál es el menú?

-Hay pan de reyes…tarta de manzana…galletas de avena….de jengibre…

-¡Aw!...¿Vas a invitarme?... o piensas comerte todo tú sola y… ¡contarme la experiencia!

-¡Antonieta!

La joven se sentó frente a ella, animada por el delicioso aroma

-Siento mucho arruinar tu contemplación de esta obra de arte culinario, amiga…pero al menos yo, necesito un buen atracón….recuerda que las penas con pan son menos…

Mordió la galleta que tenía más a mano

-WOW…..chica, te sacaste la lotería… ¿no sabes si tiene hermanos?

-¡No! Es hijo único….y no acabes con todo, voy a preparar café

-No…no…no, amiga…eso me corresponde a mi…-Antonieta se puso de pie-…tú siéntate y ocúpate de cosas más importantes

-¿De qué quieres que me ocupe?

Antonieta rodó los ojos

-Oscar…realmente necesitas mucha ayuda…-tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente, ante la incertidumbre de su amiga

-Aló… ¿André?...soy yo, Antonieta….si,…si…todo se ve delicioso, pero quisiera saber por qué_…_-se detuvo por un momento_-… ¿por qué?..._

_-¿Antonieta?-_desde el otro lado de la línea André llamó su atención

-Oh…si…disculpa, divagué por un momento,…me preguntaba por qué no estabas aquí con nosotras…-escuchó con paciencia la explicación-….no, no tú no molestas a nadie…es más, tienes dos minutos para presentarte aquí…

-.-.-.-.-

_-Es bueno saber que __Antonieta esta mejor…_

Sonrió y fue a por su chaqueta para cumplir con el ultimátum dado por la mejor amiga de su novia

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – preguntó un adormilado Alan

-Oscar y Antonieta me invitaron a desayunar con ellas – comentó André alisándose un poco el pelo, frente al espejo que tenían en la habitación

-Cita con dos mujeres… ¡que envidia!

-Solo es un desayuno, Alan

-¡Lo que digas!...salúdame a Antonieta

-¿Saludos para Antonieta?- preguntó André con una mueca divertida-…recuerda que ella tiene novio, hermano

-¿y qué?...no soy celoso, ni discriminador

-.-.-.-.-

Antonieta se volvió hacia su amiga, para disipar una duda que repentinamente le había llegado a la mente

-¡Oye, Oscar!... ¿André, te dejó la cesta y salió corriendo o qué?

-Mejor eso se lo preguntas – dijo evadiendo su mirada

_-Estos dos ya__ se andan con secretitos…-_pensó Antonieta-…este desayuno será muy divertido…-Rió sonoramente

Su risa era fresca y relajada. Seguía siendo la misma Antonieta que sonreía para no perder la costumbre…para que la tristeza no se le notara demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda…(es broma ;)

-Algo cortito, solo para no perder la costumbre de escribir, motivos: falta de tiempo por exceso de trabajo y ¡unas migrañas de campeonato!

-Saludos a todos…y nos leemos pronto(espero)


	12. Chapter 12

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda.

**Cuenta regresiva**

Oscar estaba completamente abstraída…

Lo sorprendente era que hasta hace algún tiempo solo una persona había sido capaz de lograr ese efecto en ella….Axel de Fersen

_-Axel….André…_

Por unos momentos, sin desearlo, imaginariamente los vio frente a ella y no pudo evitar compararlos…

Mientras Axel impresionaba a todos con la distinción y finos modales, resultado de una exquisita educación, André tenía el don de ganarse la confianza y amistad de todos con su innata simpatía.

_-los dos son tan diferentes…_

-.-.-.-..-

-No te apresures tanto, amigo –comentó Alan desde su lecho, aun un poco adormilado -…si corres cada vez que te silba la malacostumbrarás

-¡Hey!...¡ella no me ha silbado! –exclamó André ofendido

-Lo que tú digas,…pero luego no me vengas cariacontecido, cuando ella se de cuenta que te tiene en un puño y se aproveche

André suspiró frustrado

-Aun no entiendo por qué le tienes tan mala voluntad, que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada

-llámalo presentimiento…-comento envolviéndose más en las sábanas -….recuerda que yo tengo la capacidad de ver mucho más allá de lo evidente…

-¡cierto!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLO?...-golpeó su frente y se volvió hacia él para hacerle una fingida reverencia-….¡OH GRAN ORÁCULO ENVUELTO EN FRAZADAS! ¡¿Qué es lo que veis en mi futuro a manos de tan vil y retorcida criatura?

-¡Claro, búrlate!...uno se preocupa por ti y ese es el pago que recibe… ¡ya verás cuando esa riquilla…te…te…TE DÉ LO QUE MERECES!...-exclamó Alan molesto

-eso espero…– canturreó André juguetonamente

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Alan le lanzó su almohada, la cual se estrelló contra la puerta, que André tuvo el tino de cerrar antes de que el improvisado proyectil diera en el blanco

-.-.-.-

En un lugar distante, el heredero de la fortuna Bourges, se restregaba los ojos, heridos por los rayos del sol…

_-Otro __día __más__…__-_ se acomodó mejor en el asiento del auto en el que había pasado la noche_-__…__un__día__como__todos__…_

… pero hoy no era un día como siempre, en principio porque no había pasado la noche en su casa

… hoy su rutina cambiaba…

…hoy no llamaría a Antonieta para saludarla,

… hoy no iría a comprarle su capuchino favorito para esperarla en la puerta de la universidad

_-__…__dos __de __azúcar __y __un __poco __de __nuez __rallada __sobre __la __crema__…__.-_repitió con una media sonrisa, para si mismo

_-__…__.__me __gustaba __tanto __verla __saboreándolo__…__.-_evocó con nostalgia

-.-.-..-

En la mansión Jarjayes

-Por favor, indiquen al señor que el desayuno está servido -dijo la señora de la casa, en el momento de entrar al comedor.

Momentos después, la figura de su esposo se mostró en la puerta, su rostro estaba pálido y en torno a los ojos aparecían claramente unas profundas ojeras

Joséphine apartó su mirada de él y se concentró en la taza de humeante café que tenía delante suyo

No cruzaron palabra durante varios minutos. Innegablemente, René Jarjayes aun era víctima de la resaca.

Cuando hubo tomado el café, Joséphine se puso en pie y sin mirar a su marido se dirigió hacia el aparato de sonido.

Una alegre melodía inundó la estancia.

-¡APAGA ESO!...-exigió su esposo, sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

Joséphine apretó los labios.

-Al menos aparta de ti el periódico y deja el cigarro para hablarme… -expresó conteniendo a duras penas la molestia que le causaba la actitud siempre distante de su marido

Jarjayes lanzó una gran bocanada de humo azulado

-¡Deja de fastidiarme!… - abandonó el periódico a un lado y la miró escrutadoramente. La mujer parecía dolida

-Veo que te aburres…-dijo, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y evadiendo nuevamente su mirada-…. ¿Por qué no llamas a alguna de tus hijas y salen por ahí a gastar dinero?

Como ella no respondió, René Jarjayes se puso de pie para salir con paso presuroso

Joséphine, se sintió vacía por dentro, cuando su esposo salió del comedor, y poco después de la casa,…de aquella casa demasiado grande para dos personas solas

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Antonieta se ocupaba de preparar café, Oscar recordaba todo lo vivido desde el momento en el que conoció a André en el tren, hasta la noche anterior…

Todos los momentos especiales vividos juntos: su rescate, su creciente atracción, todo se había sentido tan correcto, tan natural.

Era como si aquello fuera parte de su destino, como si así debiera ser.

Pero…ya antes se había equivocado,…ya antes su corazón se había llenado de falsas ilusiones y había pagado un alto precio por su debilidad

Su sentido común encendía todas las alertas, no podía permitirse nuevamente ilusionarse como una adolescente, esta vez debía ser distinto, esta vez debía sopesar cada paso en aquella nueva relación. Después de todo, ¿quién le daba la certeza de que sería duradera?

_-Debo ser prudente…_

-Oscar, están llamando a la puerta… -la voz de Antonieta desde la cocina la sacó de sus ensoñaciones -…debe ser André…

Antonieta estaba en lo correcto, en la puerta se encontraba André

-Buenos días

-Buenos días…pasa –Oscar lo invitó a entrar

Por un momento André se quedó quieto junto al marco de la puerta, al parecer esperando algo

– ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó ella, al ver que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, sin moverse, ni emitir sonido alguno.

-No, nada…disculpa – balbuceó nervioso

-¡André! ¡si te tardabas hubiésemos ido por ti!– Antonieta salió a recibirlo efusivamente

Prácticamente lo arrastró dentro

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que al contemplar esta obra de arte culinario…-señaló la sencilla canasta-…no podemos más que sentirnos agradecidas, admiradas…y… porque no decirlo… ¡espantadas!

-¿Qué?…-André levantó una ceja confundido-….perdón….pero creo que no entiendo

-Sabes lo que significa para estas dos mujeres,….-señaló a Oscar y a sí misma-… ver que TÚ solito has preparado esto... cómo podemos dar la cara, cuando nuestras habilidades conjuntas no pasan de preparar té o café instantáneo….y… y… ¡huevos revueltos con jamón!

-¡ANTONIETA! – Oscar intentó interrumpirla

-Ah…lo siento, Oscar… ¡que memoria!...se me había olvidado tu nunca bien ponderado sándwich de pan, jamón, tomate y queso

_-¡FÉMINA __DEL __MAL!...-_ Un furioso sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Oscar, que apretaba los puños en una muestra de molestia contenida

Antonieta no tenía el menor sentido de la discreción o…del peligro, si seguía hablando

-Seguro que exageras, Antonieta…-comentó André en tono sereno, logrando con éxito disimular las ganas locas que tenía de soltar una carcajada

-.-.-.-.-

Los tímidos rayos del sol invernal, se proyectaban directamente sobre el rostro de Nicolás haciéndole fruncir el ceño, sin mas remedio abrió los ojos…descubriendo que se encontraba solo. Perezosamente dejó el lecho, y cubriéndose con una bata que tenía a mano fue en busca de su compañera

-¿Trabajando desde tan temprano?

Sorprendida por aquella voz, Jeanne levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo

-No,... - respondió con desgano- …Sólo revisaba con más calma lo que investigaste acerca del tipo que está ayudando a Oscar

-Cual es tu dictamen – preguntó Nicolás sentándose a su lado-…aun crees que ese par represente un peligro

Jeanne frunció el ceño con disgusto, pese a que hasta el momento todo parecía andar de viento en popa, su carácter desconfiado no le dejaba bajar la guardia

-.-.-.-.-.-

El suave ruido proveniente del estudio llamó su atención.

_-Ya volvió_

Adelaida Artois se levantó pesadamente de su cómoda poltrona y con paso lento bajó las escaleras.

Las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas, pero entre la penumbra pudo distinguir una silueta, tras el mueble del bar.

-¿Luis, eres tú, hijo?

-Eh…si…buenos días, tía Adelaida

Luis se irguió, tenía un vaso en una mano y una botella en la otra

-Te esperé despierta toda la noche, Luis

-Yo… lo siento, tía -su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza y en acto reflejo dejó el vaso y la botella en la barra

-Luis….tú eres un muchacho bien criado… me sorprende que hayas pasado la noche fuera… ¡¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la tía en tono preocupado sentándose en un sillón cercano

-Deambulando por la ciudad….-dijo sinceramente-…después de lo pasado….necesitaba estar solo para ordenar mis ideas….

-Espero que haya resultado… ¿Alguna decisión que quieras contarme?

-No

Madame Artois meneó la cabeza, Luis era tan transparente…

-En ese caso… –se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la barra–…supongo que si la soledad no sirvió…tal vez un poco de vodka ayude…-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Tomó la botella de la mesa y comenzó a servir un vaso

-¡cientos de corazones rotos en el mundo, no pueden estar equivocados!

Luis se apresuró a acercarle otro vaso

Hicieron un brindis silencioso y ambos apuraron el contenido de sus respectivos vasos

-.-.-.-

-Tenemos cubierto todo, Jeanne…- explicó Nicolás, al borde de la exasperación-…. aunque encontraran algo, no podrán relacionarnos directamente

La seguridad de su novio no bastó para tranquilizar los miedos de Jeanne

-Ya te dije que no me gustan los "investigadores independientes"

-Vamos… me parece que estás exagerando…,estoy seguro de que la "señorita diplomacia" no conseguirá nada…-dijo en tono irónico-… y el "aparecido" solo trata de quedar bien con ella, no creo que tome las cosas con mucha seriedad

-¿no lo crees?...-preguntó poniéndose de pié y apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza-…¡ YA INTENTÓ ENTREVISTARSE CON ZACH!

-¿en serio?

-esta mañana me llamó para contármelo

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Nicolás, con semblante serio

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Nicolás…- Jeanne bufó molesta

-Si…pero…

-No me digas que piensas echarte atrás -le recriminó con frialdad - …recuerda que estamos demasiado metidos en esto

-No es eso…es que yo…- Nicolás apretó sus sienes con fuerza buscando una solución, una salida que no implicara algo tan drástico como lo insinuado por ella

-Espero tu respuesta, Nicolás- indicó Jeanne con impaciencia

Ella a diferencia de su socio y amante, prefería echar a un lado los estorbos lo más pronto posible

-Esta bien,… no dejaré que el problema crezca...-concedió finalmente

-Al fin te he convencido,…-comento sin emoción en la voz-…pero por tu cara veo que el asunto te disgusta

- si te soy honesto...hubiese preferido evitarlo…

Jeanne sonrió sarcásticamente

-Se lo que te detiene, querido…pero si lo hacemos bien, no habrá ningún problema…-comentó displicentemente -…después de todo ¿cuantas personas mueren a diario y nadie sabe por qué razón pasó tal o cual desgracia?... ¡COMO VAN LAS COSAS NADIE ESTA SEGURO EN ESTE MUNDO!

El joven la miró con cierto temor

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Ahora que recuerdo,… no te he entregado tu regalo de cumpleaños... - explicó Antonieta corriendo hacia su habitación, para luego regresar de la misma forma

-Me costó mucho pensar en el regalo perfecto…. -Le entregó un paquete perfectamente envuelto-…es de parte de Luis y mía…

Su rostro pareció ensombrecerse al recordar a su ex novio, pero recuperó el buen ánimo casi de inmediato

-Aunque si recuerdo bien…me dijo que había ayudado,…pero prefería que no le diera ningún crédito y asumiera toda la responsabilidad

Por un breve instante Oscar la miró confundida…después sintió que sus manos estaban apunto de convertirse en garras…garras que harían añicos la moña y el papel lustroso que envolvía el paquete que tenía entre sus manos….sospechaba un trastada y no iba a soportarla

-Me pregunto que es – inquirió André acercándose, sin reparar en la cara de desconcierto que puso Oscar, al sentirlo tan próximo -… ¿vas a abrirlo ahora?

-Yo….bueno… -Sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con el paquete, olvidando sus anteriores intenciones.

Camisones transparentes, fotos autografiadas de artistas con escasa o nula vestimenta, lencería sexi…Antonieta solía darle regalos bastante sui géneris, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era quedar en evidencia frente a él

-…discúlpenme por un momento…-dijo Oscar poniéndose de pie

-Pero… ¡OSCAR!...- protestó Antonieta al verla llevar el paquete a su dormitorio

-.-.-.-.-

En esos mismos instantes, en un lugar distante, Axel de Fersen, jugaba nerviosamente con su celular

_-Algo sucedió anoche,….el compromiso no se anunció…._

Su gran amigo Gustavo, lo había llamado muy temprano para darle la noticia, aunque para su desdicha, los pormenores habían sido muy escasos

_-¿debo llamarla para preguntar por lo sucedido o solo empeoraré las cosas?_

Su mente buscaba con ansia una respuesta a su dilema pero no la encontró.

Observó por enésima vez el celular

_-¿se habrá roto el compromiso…o solo se pospuso por alguna razón? _

La pregunta no paraba de repetirse en su mente, estaba demasiado confundido

_-¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A varios kilómetros otra persona también se hacía el mismo cuestionamiento

-¡Diantres!

Víctor colgó con rabia el teléfono sin concretar la llamada y una sensación molesta le recorrió el cuerpo.

Era consciente que aquello no podía seguir así, que ella debía conocer todo lo que él había averiguado acerca de André Grandier, y que en definitiva, lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar el mal de raíz

-_Durante __años __estuve __cerca __de __ti, __buscando __de __una __y __mil __maneras __lograr __que te __dieras __cuenta __que __yo __existía...__pero __nunca __lo __hiciste...__entonces,__¿Por __qué __la __sola __idea __de __ocasionarte __algún __tipo __de __sufrimiento __me __oprime__el__pecho?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creerlo…yo pensé que… ¡pamplinas!...- Antonieta se dejó caer en un sillón -…¡DEJARNOS SOLOS ES UNA COMPLETA DESCORTESÍA, OSCAR!…-protestó en voz alta cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios

André sonrió al verla con esa expresión de niña traviesa burlada

-¿la broma no salió como querías?

-Solo era un regalito cualquiera….¿qué te hace pensar que era una broma?-preguntó con su mejor expresión inocente

-No sé, me pareció...-dijo André intentando contener la risa, con Alan como mejor amigo, conocía perfectamente ese tipo de jugarretas

_-Al menos estoy seguro de que no le regaló el kamasutra_

-¿sabes una cosa?...-Antonieta se sentó a su lado–…¡no puedo permitir que ella sea desconsiderada con nosotros, sobre todo contigo!

-No me molesta, Antonieta…estoy seguro de que volverá pronto

-Yo puedo hacer que vuelva en este mismo instante…- susurró acercándose-… si quieres…

André pestañeó varias veces, fijando su mirada en ella, como si no hubiera captado

Antonieta sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de su rostro

-¡OSCAR!... ¡QUE CREES!... ¡ALGUNA DESCUIDADA DEJÓ OLVIDADO A UN CHICO GUAPO EN MI SOFÁ!...

Los ojos de Antonieta se iluminaron de manera pícara cuando André intentó alejarse de ella bastante sonrojado

_-esta __vez __la __mataré__…__la __mataré __lenta __y __dolorosamente__…__-_pensó Oscar mientras apretaba sus puños y volvía prontamente, dejando el inusual regalo sobre su cama

-.-.-.-.

El olor a café y pan recién hecho era delicioso.

Fue todo lo que Alan pudo pensar antes de que su madre comenzara a bombardearlo con cuestionamientos que le daban la sensación de haber vuelto a vivir bajo el techo materno

-No puedo creer que André haya preparado todo esto solo….-comentó la señora Marianne mientras servía la mesa

-Debiste despertarnos para ayudarlo, Alan –reclamó Dianne

-El "gentil chico educado por su abuelita" no necesitaba ayuda…-replicó Alan-…saben que es el perfecto "amo de casa"

-¿Tuviste problemas con él, hijo?- preguntó su madre al notar el tono mordaz del comentario

Alan suspiró

-André es mi mejor amigo, mamá,…pero eso no le quita ser un cabeza hueca… ¡y un testarudo sin remedio!…-bufó molesto, dando cuenta del panecillo que tenía más cercano-…sinceramente, no sé cómo me he podido vivir con él durante todo este tiempo

-Eres un santo, hijo…- Ironizó su madre

-Gracias, mamá…nadie más parece verlo…

-Ay, hermano… veo que para ti el sarcasmo es un idioma extranjero

-.-.-.-.-.

En el silencio del departamento del quinto piso, sólo podía escucharse la risa traviesa de Antonieta

-Vamos, Oscar, no pongas esa cara….solo estaba jugando...-dijo pícaramente alejándose para servir las tazas-…no necesitas golpearnos

Oscar, no pronunció palabra, pero su mirada se clavó intensamente en unos ojos verdes que también parecían divertirse con el asunto

Y no era para menos, las mejillas teñidas de carmín, la mirada cargada de molestia y la clásica ceja enarcada, eran un espectáculo digno de verse, aunque también él se preguntaba qué tipo de lógica lo hacía culpable de lo ocurrido

-¡vamos, Oscar!...no te molestes…ya escuchaste, Antonieta solo estaba jugando…- trató de distender la situación

-No me gustan esos juegos, André…- dijo ella en su típica expresión seria, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a él-…aunque parece que a ti si te agradan

-¡Un momento!...-la interrumpió antes de que sus celos y sospechas tomaran vuelo-…previamente al inicio del interrogatorio y tortura…podría al menos manifestar en mi defensa que la única persona agraviada desde que entró a este domicilio he sido yo…-indicó el moreno con el gesto más ingenuo que pudo lograr-…Ten en cuenta que ni siquiera me saludaste correctamente al llegar…

-¿Perdón?…-Oscar no entendió a lo que se refería

-Esta bien…te perdono...-La atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios en un beso

-Esta es la forma correcta de saludar a su pareja, señorita…esta escrito en el primer capítulo del libro "Cómo tener contento a tu novio"…- dijo a tiempo de soltarla y acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-…no se debe pasar por alto la etiqueta del noviazgo

Antonieta soltó una carcajada desde la cocineta

_-¿etiqueta __del __noviazgo?..-_ Oscar frunció el seño en un gesto que a André le pareció adorable

-Espero que a partir de hoy no se te olvide

Oscar volteó, dándole la espalda

-No…no se me olvidará… -dijo en un tono casi inaudible, algo avergonzada por la presencia de Antonieta

Iba a comentarle algo más, cuando su celular sonó.

No se detuvo a reconocer quien llamaba, solo contestó

-Hola

_-Oscar. _

La voz temblorosa la alarmó, pero no lo suficiente para demostrarlo

-Madre…

_-Oscar…es tu padre… ¡no creerás la forma en que me trató!..._

Oscar respiró pesadamente, no era la primera vez que su madre tenía un problema con su padre y la llamaba para desahogarse

-Disculpa, madre, pero si no te calmas no podré entenderte

_-Por favor hija, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven a casa, ¡necesito hablar contigo!_

-.-.-.

En este mundo lleno de matices y contrastes, una persona que pronto irrumpiría en la vida de la naciente pareja, despertaba por el ruido metálico de una puerta abriéndose

Aturdido, tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba y porqué sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Luego, cuando una voz inexpresiva le ordenó salir del lugar, una mueca sardónica se dibujó en su rostro

Pronto saldría de esa maldita prisión…qué más le daba haber recibido una paliza más, por encargo de Boilé

_-Ese __idiota __esta __muerto_… _yo __mismo __lo __mataré__…_-se dijo a si mismo-…_él __y __todos __los __que __me __mandaron __aquí __van __a __pagarlo__…__como __que __me __llamo __Antoine __Leon __Florel __de __Saint-Just_

_-.-.-.-.-._

Oscar parecía distante…parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta por donde caminaban, solo estaba dejándose guiar por la mano de André, hacia la estación del tren

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

Oscar volvió repentinamente al mundo real y una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro al ver la preocupación de su novio

-No me pasa nada

-No me engañas, Oscar….vamos...dime ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo - ¿te preocupa mucho la situación de tu madre?

-No…no debería decirlo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas

-Entonces… -paró y se volvió para encararla-… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- yo no estoy molesta_… _

André la miró directo y tomó su mano

-Vamos…puedes confiar en mí

La mujer maldijo su poca capacidad para el engaño, realmente no deseaba confiarle lo que estaba pensando…aunque sabía que solo él podría quitarle las dudas.

-André…-al fin se atrevió a preguntar-… ¿Realmente estás seguro de estar enamorado de mi?

André se sorprendió con la pregunta

-No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso, Oscar

-Es una pregunta como cualquier otra…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Oscar… ¿tienes dudas de mi?... ¿acaso te arrepientes de haberme aceptado? –preguntó mientras trataba de volver a tomar el aire que parecía haber escapado de sus pulmones

Oscar se indignó, ella nunca daba pie atrás cuando tomaba una decisión, ¡fuera la que fuera!

-NO…¡NO ES ESO!….-exclamó con frustración-…es que aun no me conoces bien,…yo tengo muchos defectos…y….-buscó las palabras adecuadas-…comprende que todo esto es nuevo para mi…¡no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez pronto cambies de opinión!

André acercó la mano a su cara deslizándola por su rostro suavemente y con la caricia subió su mentón, para que así que pudiera verlo muy bien a los ojos

-Te quiero y te querré por siempre, Oscar…-dijo decidido

_-"Siempre"…_

Oscar suspiró, aquella frase sería suficiente para cualquier otra, pero ella no era alguien común, y si él aún no lo sabía este era el momento de hacérselo saber, así que sostuvo su mirada y fue franca con respecto a lo que sentía

-…es fácil decirlo, pero "siempre" es mucho tiempo, André…

André cerró los ojos por un instante y dejó escapar un suspiro, jamás había estado en una situación como aquella y no sabía exactamente como actuar

Oscar se revolvió un poco y entonces él volvió a mirarla

-….es real lo que dices, nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana,…-dijo André con calma mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-…yo menos que nadie…

Repentinamente, Oscar sintió como la mano de André tomó la suya y entrecerró los dedos alrededor de los suyos, como si quisiera decirle que estaba allí, y que no iba a marcharse.

-… pero…hoy… en este momento…siento que podría amarte por siempre… eso es lo importante ¿no es cierto?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella levemente, solo para probar lo que haría….Oscar cerró los ojos, y André cerró el espacio que los separaba

.

.

.

.

.

,

,

.

Se separaron poco a poco, después de un beso profundo…lleno de amor y deseo…sus ojos se encontraron…

André y la apretó casi posesivamente contra su pecho

Oscar contrariamente a todos sus prejuicios, pensó en esos momentos, que la idea de un amor sin final no era tan descabellada

-.-.-.-

Desafiando el frío y los copos de nieve que suavemente caían sobre la ciudad. Oscar y André, enfundados en sus abrigos y tomados de la mano, caminaban por el parque cercano a la estación

Repentinamente André miró a Oscar y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro

-¡Piensa rápido!

Ante su sorpresa, André saltó para sacudir la nieve de la rama del árbol bajo el cual estaban pasando.

-¡HEYYYY! …- gritó al sentir el frío ataque-… ¡ANDRÉ!

-¡Te descuidaste!... ¡no te conviene distraerte cuando vas conmigo!...-replicó burlón, mientras reía contagiándole su entusiasmo

-¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!...-gritó Oscar mientras se sacudía la nieve del cabello y la ropa.

-¡Ya quisieras! –le guiñó traviesamente el ojo, provocando su sonrojo

Aprovechando su momentánea confusión, André se agachó para tomar un poco de nieve y formar una bola, para volver a atacarla, pero ella herida en su orgullo, se le adelantó

Antes de que se diera cuenta un certero golpe entre los ojos lo dejó aturdido, estado que ella aprovechó para emprender la huída

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Diantres!_ – se levantó de su lecho ya harto

Pese a la noche entera en vigilia y las copas compartidas con su tía, apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas

_-Ayer __mi __mundo __era __casi __perfecto__…__y __hoy__…__.-_sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente_-__…__es__tan __difícil __de __asimilar__…_

Pese a todo no culpaba a nadie por lo pasado, después de todo fue él quien hizo todo mal, porque Antonieta tal vez él si lo quería, pero no como él deseaba, sino como un amigo o un hermano,… pero no como un novio, menos aun como debería haber querido a su futuro esposo.

Fue él quien aun a sabiendas de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Fersen, se ilusionó, fue él quien quiso creer que podría ganar su corazón, que podría hacer que ella lo amara

_-pero no,… no pude hacer que lo olvidara….todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos ella siguió pensando en él…lo sé_

Aun la siguió cuidándola, accediendo a todos sus caprichos y amándola, cada vez más

_-porque __aun __mantenía __la __esperanza __de __ganar __tu __corazón__…__.y __juro __que __a __veces __hasta __llegué __a __creer __que __lo __estaba __consiguiendo__…__-_entrecerró los ojos, evocando-…_lo __creía __cuando __te __preocupabas __por __la __relación __con __mi __padre__…__o __cuando __te __molestabas __por __pasar __demasiado __tiempo __trabajando __en __mis __inventos_

Se reclamaba a si mismo que debía dejar de soñar, dejar de perdonarle todo,…dejar de ilusionarse con que existía algo de verdad en su voz cuando le decía que lo quería

Era el momento de preocuparse por sus propias necesidades…

_-…debo dejar de pensar en ella…_

-.-.-.-.-

La agresora estaba escondida detrás de un árbol.

Mientras, André a unos pasos, seguía buscándola, con pasos lentos y actitud acechante, dispuesto a cobrarse

Oscar al verlo, tuvo que reconocer que los sentimientos que había albergado hace tiempo por Fersen no tenían nada que ver con los desaforados sentimientos que él desataba en ella.

_-__…__me __hace __enfurecer__…__me __hace __reír__…__-_su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa -…_hace __que __quiera __matarlo__…__hace __que __quiera__…__-_bajó los ojos sorprendida por sus propios sentimientos_-__…__.creo __que __yo __lo__…__._

-¡YA TE VI!... ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!...

El anuncio del ataque cortó sus cavilaciones, el intercambio de proyectiles y la persecución no se dejaron esperar

La persecución era intensa... ninguno de los dos daba señales de dejarse ganar por el cansancio, ni dar cuartel.

-No me ganarás nunca, Grandier…¡date por vencido!

La tenacidad y las habilidades adquiridas en la práctica del parkour lo hacían sortear con facilidad todos los obstáculos con que se hallaba en medio de esa persecución, podía atraparla con facilidad, pero de momento le resultaba más divertido darle ventaja

-Être et durer (1),…-se dijo a sí mismo, como buen traceur

-Ni todo tu entrenamiento va a servirte…te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato, Grandier

El reto y la mirada brillante fue todo el aliciente que él necesitó para lanzar el ataque

-Tú lo pediste, Jarjayes...

Un movimiento rápido…y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya la tenía aprisionada entre su propio cuerpo y el tronco de un árbol

-Oscar… - murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella no hizo movimiento alguno, no trató de escapar…le dejó tomar el control…ya no quería seguir pensando… por una vez en su vida deseaba que su mente no interfiriera con lo que sentía….

Él pareció entenderlo… tomó el rostro de Oscar con ambas manos, cuidadosamente…y comenzó a besarla…

Se entretuvo un largo rato besando sus labios…después bajó por su cuello, donde podía sentir como el pulso de ella se aceleraba….como su pecho se levantaba y bajaba irregularmente luchando por respirar, fascinándolo….

En ese momento entendió que ambos estaban perdiendo el control y entrando a un terreno muy distinto…. pero…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Oscar se abrieron súbitamente y André respingó cuando el sonido penetrante de un celular los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡que oportuno!… - gruñó André sobre el cuello de Oscar, cuando reconoció el tono-…Lo siento, Oscar… es la alarma del grupo…

Un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios

-¿Qué sucede, Alan?

-.-.-.-.-

Sentado en el patio de la cárcel, Saint-Just, jugando con una pelota de beisbol entre sus dedos, y cerrando los ojos, trataba de ver las cosas en retrospectiva

-_Antiimperialista,__antimilitarista,__anti__estructuras __caducas,__…__¡ANTI-TODO!..._ – las palabras de Bernard reprochándole su actitud extremista resonaron en sus oídos

Todos sus compañeros, incluso Châtelet, lo habían abandonado, argumentando no compartir su visión,…pero estaba seguro de que solo lo habían hecho para protegerse a sí mismos

_-Intenté que vieran el mundo a través de mis ojos…pero no pudieron hacerlo… ¡son unos malditos cobardes!_

Estaba convencido de que con su apoyo el plan habría funcionado perfectamente…

La explosión de aquel miserable almacén, propiedad de una gigantesca corporación, hubiese sido el comienzo de su cruzada,…

_-pero todo se fue al caño cuando me descubrieron..._

-.-.-.-..

André le había dicho que solo iba a ayudar en una remoción de escombros, que no existía ningún peligro, y esa noche al fin podrían revisar con calma todo lo que ambos habían averiguado acerca del incidente del tren

-¿Un poco de pastel? -ofreció Madam Jarjayes sacándola de sus pensamientos

Oscar la miró y vio que tenía la mirada huidiza y las manos temblorosas. Se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló de momento llevando la taza a sus labios y aceptando un poco del postre

-Estoy segura que te gustará…–dijo probando un poco de pastel-… Gustav es un repostero excelente…

Oscar suspiró, su madre vivía encerrada en una burbuja de cristal

-No me llamaste solo para comer pastel, madre…¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules

-¡Vaya!...¡¿es que no puedo simplemente llamar a mi hija para pasar un momento con ella?...

-Madre…- replicó conteniendo su impaciencia-…no me llamaste para pasar el día…me llamaste porque tenías un problema urgente

-¡esta bien!... ¡te llamé porque tu padre y yo estamos cansados de tu ausencia!...-exclamó -… ¡esta casa esta demasiado solitaria desde que te fuiste!

-Madre…tú sabes porque me fui -replicó Oscar con suavidad.

-Claro, que lo sé…te fuiste porque eres demasiado parecida a tu padre -murmuró Josephine-…padre e hija insisten en no hablarse ¿Cómo pude permitir que llegaran a este punto?

-No es culpa tuya, madre -replicó Oscar con tranquilidad-…las circunstancias se dieron, eso es todo… -se encogió de hombros

-Yo hablaré con él, Oscar….estoy segura de que puedo convencerlo de que te perdone

Oscar negó con la cabeza.

-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero aun no estoy preparada para volver

-¿No deseas volver a casa?

-No -respondió ella secamente.

Josephine la miró en silencio durante unos segundos interminables.

-¿Podría saber por qué?...

-No hay una razón concreta,…solo que me siento bien siendo independiente

Madam Jarjayes hizo un mohín de disgusto, las dificultades en su matrimonio se habían intensificado desde que Oscar abandonara la casa y era su más ferviente deseo que ella retornase para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero al parecer no sería fácil convencerla

-.-.-.-.-

-Ninguna de tus hermanas se ha dignado a venir….-comentó apesadumbrada-…y pensar que en este momento la casa podría estar llena…¡Por culpa de la tozudez de tu padre, no celebramos tu cumpleaños como es debido!…

Oscar estaba ajena a las protestas de su madre, solo tenía la mirada fija en un punto del infinito, preguntándose como le iba a André

-¿Estarás molesta con él, toda la vida, hija? – preguntó Madame Jarjayes

_-Calma,__Oscar,__calma__…__.-_se dijo a sí misma, la retahíla de lamentos estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia

_-.-.-.-.-_

Saint-Just intentaba calentar su cuerpo bajo los rayos del tímido sol invernal, tarea nada fácil, se abrazó a sí mismo y…sin desearlo, comenzó a evocar el día en que todos sus planes se vinieron abajo…

_-Mi plan de fuga era sencillo….solo montar mi moto y apretar el acelerador…estaba seguro de poder huir fácilmente…_

Sin miedo a la excesiva velocidad, o a quienes pudiese llevarse por delante, había zigzagueado entre estrechos callejones, logrando momentáneamente escapar de sus perseguidores…pero…

_-…ese tipo…._

El rostro y la figura del entrometido que había impedido su fuga, solo con una delgada vara tomada de quien sabe donde, volvió a su mente,…no conocía su nombre, ni sabía como diablos había aparecido frente a él obstruyendo su paso y haciéndolo caer

_-Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver…_

Enojado consigo mismo, por haberse dejado capturar tan tontamente arrojó con furia la pelota contra el alambrado, alarmando al resto de los presos. Luego, sin decir nada, salió con lentitud del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba de vuelta hacia su celda

-.-.-.-.-

El incendio había derribado parte de la estructura de un almacén de las afueras de la ciudad, antes de ser extinguido y ahora comenzaba la parte más dura del trabajo, la remoción de escombros

La policía y el grupo de Alan estaban encargados de impedir que los omnipresentes curiosos interfirieran con la labor de los bomberos. Tarea nada grata pero si muy necesaria

André tosió, la humareda negra molestaba sus sentidos

-Esta vez solo nos tocó servir de valla, amigo –comentó Alan-…no tendrás mucho que presumirle a tu "novia"

-No me quejo, Alan…"no hay tarea pequeña"

-Hablando de pequeño… ¡mira ahí!... ¡algo se movió!

-¿Dónde?

-por ahí…junto a la viga...-indicó inquieto

La luz de la linterna iluminó el origen del movimiento…

Se oyó el maullido de un gato

André se acercó y tomó al animalito en brazos, preocupado lo revisó con cuidado

-Está bien – preguntó Alan

-Si…solo esta asustado, no ha sufrido ningún daño

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Descansaste bien, Berry? -preguntó madame Artois ni bien, este entró en comedor de la mansión

-Si, tía….-comento inexpresivamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la gentil señora

-No ganas nada pensando en ella…si quieres atormentarte, mejor piensa en lo que tu padre hará contigo ahora que te has atrevido a desafiarlo

Luis se quedó pasmado, ante lo directo de la afirmación

-¿Está muy molesto?

-Decir que está molesto, sería como asegurar que las monjitas de clausura rezan de vez en cuando

Luis no contestó, solo se limitó a apretar su cabeza imaginando lo que le esperaba

-Todo estará bien, Luis, no te infartes antes de tiempo. –indicó la mujer-…Sólo intentaba que reordenaras tus prioridades, recuerda aquello de: "primero yo, segundo yo…

-y tercero yo –completó Luis

-Lo dices poniendo una cara….¡como si te invitara a hacer algo malo, hijo!…-puntualizó la dama-…yo solo creo que tienes un problema de actitud, Luis….debes velar por ti,…quererte un poco más…

Dijo todo en el tono de infalibilidad

- Por el momento lo más importante es que quedes en buenas cláusulas con tu padre y que olvides tu capricho por Antonieta

-Ella nunca te gusto ¿verdad?

-No, pero eso no viene al caso

Luis la miro incrédulo.

-Como sea…el asunto es que no te deprimas, salgas adelante y recuerdes que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

-Antonieta no es un clavo – dijo él tranquilamente ante el rostro sorprendido de su tía -Lo siento, tía…sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no puedo olvidar todo tan fácilmente,…ni tan pronto

-.-.-.-.-

Los dos hombres jugueteaban con el gatito, a la vez que preguntaban por su dueño, cuando el celular de André sonó para advertirle que le acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto

-¡seguro tu jefa, pregunta por ti! –comentó Alan-…algo me dice que va a tenerte muy cortito

André rodó los ojos, no tenía caso responder a eso…prefería leer el mensaje

"¿Quieres saber quienes son los verdaderos culpables de lo ocurrido con el tren?"

Miró el identificador de llamadas…el número telefónico del remitente de aquel mensaje no se mostraba

.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

(1 ) Être et durer : ser y persistir, es el lema del parkour.

- Adelaida esta inspirada en la tía y madrina de Luis XVI, la princesa María Adelaida, quien desarrolló un gran afecto por él, y gustaba de llevarlo a su casa, donde más de una vez le dijo: "Vamos, mi pobre Berry, ponte a gusto, tienes los codos libres: habla, grita, has ruido, te doy carta blanca" (¿no les parece muy distinta a la imagen que proyecta Ikeda ?)

-Saludos a todos y suerte!

PD. Perdon por algunos errores no se que pasa cuando subo el documento se me cambia todo :S


	13. Chapter 13

La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda.

**Desde las sombras**

-¿Paso algo, André?–preguntó Alan preocupado por la expresión de su amigo-¿Quién llamó?

André cruzó la mirada con la de Alan por breves segundos…después respiró pesadamente, y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, intentó restarle importancia al asunto

-Nah…-dijo con fingido fastidio-…no es nada importante…solo que voy a perder la oportunidad de ganarme la lotería, si no reenvío este mensaje a otras diez personas… ¿No odias que te envíen mensajes así?

-No faltan tontos en este mundo, hermano – comentó Alan

-Yo prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en hacer buenas migas con la bola de pelos -dijo tratando de tomar el gatito de las manos de Alan

-¡Oye…no lo llames así!...-prorrumpió Alan indignado, haciendo el quite

André movió la cabeza, sonriendo ante la actitud de su amigo

-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban, no habían sacado nada en claro, pero al menos Oscar sentía haber cumplido con su deber de hija

-A veces pienso que eres hija única…- Madame de Jarjayes, suspiró melancólica-…con el caso que me hacen tus hermanas.

Oscar se puso de pie y caminó por la estancia, tratando de disimular lo incómodo que era estar escuchando las quejas de su madre

-Hortense prometió pasar por aquí más tarde, madre

-lo hará solo porque quiere pedirme que me haga cargo de Loulou o algo así…estoy segura

-¿sale de viaje nuevamente?

-Por supuesto

-Al menos tendrás compañía

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para él? - inquirió André apuntando al animalito

Alan alzó al felino hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos

-Bueno,…tiene cara de…-dudó un momento-…creo…creo que…

Una idea repentina cruzó su mente

-¡que te parece si lo llamamos…"gato"!

-No le pondrás botas, Alan…-dijo André serenamente, adivinando lo que seguiría a tan "brillante idea"

-Seguro que sería divertido

-No lo dudo, pero no tengo ganas de que me arañen el rostro…además podrías lastimarlo

-¡Eres un aburrido!...-bufó molesto

André sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, luego rescató al dócil animalito y acarició el terso el pelaje obteniendo un ronroneo.

-¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos Happy?

-¿Happy?...-Alan lo pensó por unos instantes-… ¡HAPPY! - exclamó con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-

Pese a que ese día todas las instalaciones del museo estaban cerradas, el director Claude de Mercy, continuaba ocupado en atender sus múltiples obligaciones

Abstraídamente revisaba los reportes anuales antes de volver a casa, cuando Edith, su asistente, ingresó a la oficina comunicándole que Lord Turner, director de la Tate Galleries, había enviado un fax

-¿Hubo algún problema con los permisos?

-¡Oh no! De hecho es completamente lo opuesto…todo ha salido de maravilla, señor… en un mes estará todo listo

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Mercy

-¡Excelente, iré a recogerlo personalmente!

Edith sonrió displicentemente meneando la cabeza

-Señor….¿se le olvida el compromiso con la galería Tretyakov?

-Tienes razón….-dijo Mercy golpeando teatralmente su frente

-estaremos fuera por varias semanas….

-.-.-.-.-

Nicolás se inclinó para apreciar mejor las imágenes del monitor delante suyo, revisaba una y otra vez los documentos, queriendo convencerse a si mismo de que todos los temores de Jeanne solo eran exageraciones suyas

_-Estoy seguro de que aunque descubran algo, será muy difícil conectarnos con los hechos_

Pese a todo, la decisión ya estaba tomada. El plan debía funcionar perfectamente, ¡no podía quedar mal con ella!

_-Como dice Jeanne no importa como se haga, lo importante es que todos piensen que fue un accidente…_

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio para alcanzar el teléfono y digitó un número que conocía de memoria

-Lo siento por ellos…

Estableció la comunicación y la persona al otro lado pronto escuchó sus órdenes

-.-.-.-.-.

Antonieta se encontraba en sola en el departamento, intentando leer una de sus revistas de moda favoritas.

Estaba cansada, casi no había dormido la noche anterior, pese a eso se negaba a volver a su lecho, porque daba por descontado que su sueño se vería interrumpido por la imagen de un joven y tímido personaje

_-Luis…_

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni en la forma en que había roto su compromiso.

_-creí que lo pensaría mejor y me llamaría…pero no lo ha hecho…_

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Presurosa corrió a abrir, esperando que se tratara de él

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas! – suspiró Kelly la encargada del café Le Grand

Bernard y Rosalie sonrieron ante el recibimiento

-¿Qué pasó Kelly?

-¡Nadie vino a trabajar!

-No puedo creerlo….¿y Larissa?

-Enferma

-¿Philip?

-Tuve que darle permiso para salir antes…tú sabes todos los problemas con los que carga ese muchacho

Bernard previendo el curso que seguiría la seguidilla de preguntas, procurando que no lo notaran, retrocedió poco a poco en busca de la puerta

-¿y Eleonore? – preguntó Rosalie molesta

-Le dio pereza venir… -una mueca despectiva se dibujó en el rostro de Kelly-…como es sobrina del dueño…

-¡diablos!...

-Se que es tu día libre, querida…pero no puedo dejar esto solo y…

-Hay que cumplir con las entregas habituales

-Solo faltan dos – dijo Kelly con mirada esperanzada

-No te preocupes, Kelly…-dijo Rosalie -…porque yo y el señor que a mis espaldas intenta huir…

Bernard paró en el acto

-…vamos a ayudarte… ¿no es así Bernard?

-¡Rosalie!

-¡Gracias, chicos!...saben que no se los pediría si hubiese otra alternativa – aplaudió Kelly

-Pero…

Bernard hurgaba inútilmente en su mente buscando una excusa plausible, mientras Kelly ni corta ni perezosa ya preparaba las cajas

-Sabes que el dueño no oirá razones si hay alguna queja…-le susurró Rosalie al oído adivinando sus intenciones-…Kelly siempre te trató bien cuando trabajabas aquí… ¿te es tan difícil ayudarla un poco?

-pero… ¿si alguien de la barra me ve haciendo entregas?

-¡le dices que no te da miedo ponerte a bregar junto a la clase obrera y punto!

-Eres odiosa….quisiera saber por qué cada vez que salgo contigo acabo haciendo algo que no deseo en absoluto

-No tengo idea,…usualmente también yo me lo pregunto, y aun no llego a una conclusión….tal vez sea porque te tengo totalmente seducido

-Totalmente engatusado querrás decir

-.-.-.-.-

Antonieta casi se fue de espaldas cuando al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con…

- ¡Axel! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió sorprendida.

- Disculpa por haber venido sin avisar – Dijo Fersen nerviosamente dando un paso al frente para entrar al lugar-…pero considerando que no respondes a mis mensajes, no había otra salida… ¡toda esta incertidumbre va a volverme loco!

-No debiste venir… – se alejó unos pasos

-¿Por qué te alejas, Antonieta?...ya nada se interpone entre nosotros

Confundido se sentó en el sofá

-No es mi intención molestarte, Antonieta… vamos, siéntate a mi lado y hablemos de esto con calma – dijo señalando el lado vacio del sofá

-¿por qué viniste?¿Qué quieres de mi? –dijo ella sentándose a su lado a distancia prudente

-Todo…quiero recuperar todo lo que perdimos

-¿No crees que ya es tarde para eso?

-No…no lo creo…-tomó su mano suavemente-…sé que aun sientes algo por mi,…ese algo que hiso que ayer me besaras y respondieras a mis caricias…

Las vehementes palabras trajeron a su memoria sentimientos encontrados

-Nuestro encuentro en la fiesta… ¿crees que él se dio cuenta?

Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, nerviosa ante la sola sospecha

-Antonieta

Fersen también se levantó de su asiento deteniéndola de un brazo

-Yo también lo siento…por él

-lo destruimos…

-Lamento eso, Antonieta -le dijo atrayéndola a su pecho, besándole la coronilla -…pero ya no pensemos en eso ahora….porque tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido -susurró a su oído, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Entiendo perfectamente, Antonieta

-Si,…claro,…entiendes la situación…– dijo ella con tono sarcástico viéndole a los ojos con dureza

Fersen la soltó anonadado por la reacción de la persona a la que consideraba demasiado dulce como para hacerle frente a nadie, menos a él

-¡tú no entiendes lo que se siente haberle fallado a la única persona que confiaba ciegamente en ti!

Bajó la cabeza y ahogando un sollozo, corrió a refugiarse en su cuarto

-¡ANTONIETA! -La puerta literalmente se cerró en sus narices.

-.-.-.-

Mi querido Berry, ahora que estás más tranquilo… ¿podrías contarme cual fue la verdadera razón por la que rompiste tu compromiso? –preguntó madame Artois en actitud maternal

-¿la verdadera razón?- pregunto Luis, dejando a un lado el lente de aumento con el que abstraído revisaba un circuito impreso

-Debe haber sido algo muy importante

-O muchas cosas pequeñas sin mayor importancia…las que todas juntas hicieron que cayera en cuenta de que solo intentaba nadar contra la corriente….-dijo Luis con la mirada fija en un punto lejano-…_¿y todo eso para qué?,… una mujer como ella nunca podría realmente amar a un hombre como yo _

-Tengo que advertirte que en este momento tu padre esta molesto por todo lo de la fiesta y sus planes echados a perder…- aseveró la tía con voz tranquila -…pero sé que puedo hacerle ver que después de todo fue lo mejor

Luis se mantenía en silencio, más interesado en la placa que tenía entre manos que en lo que ella decía

-le haré notar que fue duro para ti, pero tomaste una decisión y te mantendrás firme en ella… -poco a poco madame Artois fue entusiasmándose-… ¡eso le gustará!...al fin verá en ti su fortaleza… ¡Nadie podrá negar que eres su digno sucesor!

-Lo siento, tía…pero yo no quiero ser el "digno sucesor de mi padre",…-repuso Luis buscando algo en su cajón de herramientas-….esa no es mi vocación

-No quieres casarte con la mujer que pese a todo amas…no quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre…-recapituló frustrada-… entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero realizar mis propios sueños, tía…. ¿Por qué debería pasarme la vida tratando de realizar los sueños de otros?

-.-.-.-

Axel ya más calmado golpeó con suavidad la puerta que los separaba

-Antonieta,… abre, por favor… -suplicó quedamente

Los minutos pasaron lentamente

-¡Demonios, Antonieta! ¡¿Qué te pasa?…-exclamó frustrado -… ¡No logro entender por qué nuevamente te niegas a hablar conmigo!

No hubo respuesta, Fersen suspiró, apartándose un poco de la puerta, no sabía que más hacer

-Antonieta…ambos sabemos que es lo que queremos… y que es lo que realmente sentimos…-dijo con voz lánguida-….no pienso darme por vencido…cuando quieras hablar…solo llámame

Pesadamente salió del lugar

-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado de la puerta Antonieta quería gritar, romper y patear todo lo que pudiese encontrar en su habitación

Profundamente confundida por el vendaval de emociones…con sentimientos que giraban y desafiaban todo análisis y decisión… molesta… desilusionada…. ¡SOLA!…

-.-.-.-.

Bernard apoyado en el muro junto al portón de un edificio, esperaba a que Rosalie terminara con la última entrega, cuando su celular sonó.

–Bernard Châtelet

Como era pasante de derecho constantemente recibía llamadas así que cuando contestaba una llamada solía hacerlo con su nombre.

–si…si…entiendo…-el rostro de Bernard se transfiguró la información que le daban era demasiado importante-… pero, ¿está seguro?...-indagó con interés-…si…tendré cuidado…gracias por la información…

La llamada terminó y Bernard respiró pesadamente

-_Recuerdo perfectamente todas sus amenazas…tengo que estar alerta…pero no solo yo…_

Un sonido a sus espaldas llamó su atención

-terminamos aquí…podemos volver con Kelly a comer la tarta que tanto te gusta – comentó Rosalie risueñamente-…ambos nos merecemos una porción doble

-Si, amor….pero antes de eso quisiera que visitáramos a alguien

-¿Pasa algo?

Bernard trató de que su rostro no denotara su preocupación y ensayando su mejor sonrisa, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia

-Nada, solo quiero aprovechar que estamos de camino

-.-.-.-.

-¿Estas consciente de todo lo que implica llevar a Happy a casa? – preguntó André cuando solo restaban un par de calles para llegar

-Soy "consciente" de eso, André,…a las mujeres les gusta mucho este tipo de animalitos ¡voy a ser muy popular!

-Yo hablo de las responsabilidades…. alimentación…. limpieza… vacunas…y… ¡conseguir que la abuela nos deje tenerlo!...-indicó el moreno-…y como fuiste TÚ el que más insistió en no llevarlo a un refugio, sobreentiendo que me ayudarás con eso…sobre todo con lo de la abuela

Alan enarcó una ceja, y sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el animalito, que en manos de su amigo, volvió a ronronear.

-Hermano,…-puso la mano condescendientemente en el hombro de su amigo-….en la vida hay dos tipos de personas: las conscientes, como tú….y… ¡LAS FELICES! –gritó antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta del edificio

-¡ALAN!

André tuvo la intención de perseguirlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo…una mano lo detuvo lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro, quiso girar el cuerpo para encararle…pero un brazo que apareció detrás suyo, bruscamente atrapó su cuello

-.-.-.-.-

Nicolás regresó al estudio y se sentó en un sillón para pensar de nuevo en lo que había hecho

–¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? – le preguntó Jeanne

–Ya hice lo que me pediste– dijo Nicolás sin dirigirle la mirada a su novia– conseguí a la persona adecuada para "el trabajo"

Jeanne notó lo preocupado que estaba, era claro que él no quería hacerlo, y si era sincera con ella misma, también le desagradaba la idea, pero no encontraba otra forma de conjurar todos los peligros

–Eso es lo que quería escuchar de ti,…no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien– le dijo a Nicolás, para después besarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡DESCUIDADO!

Una mano despeinándolo y un brazo alrededor del cuello en una llave lucha, le mostraron, para su vergüenza, lo desprevenido que se encontraba

-¡BERNARD...YA SUÉLTAME!- exclamó André a tiempo de desprenderse de él -…¡lastimarás a Happy!...-bufó molesto, al escuchar los maullidos quejumbrosos

-¡OHHH!...pero que cosita más bella…– Rosalie se acercó a tocarlo

-Creo que está bien –André lo confió en sus manos-…solo esta asustado

-¿Te asustó mucho, precioso?...-la muchacha lo acarició buscando confortarlo-…¡Bernard es malo!...¡MUY MALO!...-dijo mirando con desaprobación al agresor

-Lo siento, pequeña…yo que iba a saber

-Claro que tú no sabes nada…-dijo André antes lanzarle un puñetazo juguetón en el estómago.

Bernard se dobló sobre sí mismo, fingiendo teatralmente que el golpe había hecho efecto, acción que André aprovechó para atrapar el cuello de su amigo para devolver gentilezas

-.-.-.-.

En la habitación completamente "remodelada" por el arranque de furia, Antonieta tirada sobre la cama, parecía una muñeca abandonada

_- siempre pensé que te quería como al mejor de los amigos y estaba esperanzada con que quizás… con el tiempo… como algo más._

En una de las repisas, milagrosamente escapado del vendaval, una foto enmarcada llamó su atención

_-Luis…_

La tomó entre sus manos con tristeza

_-Voy a extrañar tantas cosas de ti…tenerte siempre a mi lado, disponible para todo lo que yo quiera…oírte decir lo mucho que me amas… pelear contigo hasta sacarte de tu dichoso taller...abrazarte o darte un beso para ver como te sonrojas…. bailar contigo temiendo que me pises…. contarte todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, sin temor a que pienses que son tonterías…_

Apretó el retrato contra su pecho

_-Perdóname…todo fue culpa mía…soy la única culpable de que te alejaras de mí…al fin comprendo porque me dejaste, nunca supe valorarte,…no te merezco,… estarás mucho mejor sin mí…_

Conteniendo una lágrima guardó la foto en uno de los cajones de su velador

-Adiós, Luis

_._-.-.-.-.-

Apoyado en la baranda del balcón de su departamento, André permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo como toda la algarabía de la calle a sus pies iba disminuyendo poco a poco

_-Es casi seguro que Saint-Just obtenga su libertad, en la primera semana del año…no sabe nada acerca de ti, pero no por eso debes de confiarte_

La suave y fría brisa golpeaba su rostro, inconscientemente trató de despejar su mente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su pelo azabache se moviera al compás del viento

-¿Meditando a solas, André?…– preguntó Alan

Un leve gruñido fue la respuesta

-Wow…parece que el señor esta molesto conmigo… ¿me pregunto por qué?

-hmm….vamos a ver… ¿aparte de dejar que aguantara SOLO un sermón de media hora acerca de la inconveniencia de tener una mascota en casa?

-¿tan grave fue?

-¿No te lo imaginas, "amigo"?

Alan sonrió, había preguntado solo por fórmula, no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta para imaginarse lo ocurrido entre su amigo y la estricta abuela

La verdad era que se sentiría glorioso escuchar la sinfonía de quejidos, gritos y amenazas que su amigo proferiría durante los siguientes minutos

Pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una conocida presencia, impidieron su disfrute

-¿Están discutiendo otra vez, chicos? –preguntó Marianne Soissons al ver el rostro incomodo de André

-No,… nada de eso, señora Soissons…solo intercambiábamos algunas ideas…-disimuló el moreno

-¿eso es cierto, Alan? – preguntó la mujer fijando una mirada de sospecha sobre su hijo

-¿podríamos engañarte, mamá? – preguntó Alan poniendo el rostro más inocente que pudo lograr

La respuesta pareció contentar a la dama

-La cena esta lista

-Ya vamos

-Bienaventurados los caraduras…porque les es fácil pasar por alto las quejas de sus amigos – dijo André quedamente cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos

Alan se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación atraído por el aroma de la cena

-.-.-.-

Nicolás miró el reloj de pared situado justo delante de él. Ya era hora de que la persona que esperaba se apareciera por ahí

_-Se está tardando demasiado…_

En el momento en que bebía los últimos tragos de su vaso,…él apareció

-Buenas noches….siento la tardanza…. - Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la silla dispuesta frente a él

-¡Un par de minutos más y no me encontrabas!…..si no fuese porque….

-porque soy única persona en la que se puede confiar para el tipo de trabajo que requieres… –replicó su interlocutor casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa leve y ligeramente siniestra

A su pesar, Nicolás tuvo que asentir levemente con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-

-¡OSCAR ESPERA!

La mujer se detuvo en el andén y se volvió en dirección de la voz, dando un suspiro de alivio, porque pese a la fortaleza que mostraba ante todos, no le agradaba el volver sola a casa

-André, ¿que haces aquí?

-No es obvio… -le dio un fugaz beso de saludo

-¿?...

-¡solo mira la hora!... ¡vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios como guardaespaldas!

-¿Tengo que recordarte que sé cuidarme sola?

-Pese a eso, a mí no me cuesta nada recogerte– comentó siguiendo su paso

-No necesitabas molestarte –ella volvió a insistir

-Para eso tiene un novio, señorita….su deber es "molestarlo"

Oscar meneó la cabeza

-Vamos, Oscar…esto no es un complot misógino que busque hacerte dependiente de un hombre

-.-.-.-

Antonieta saboreó la última cucharada del helado de chocolate, era invierno, sin embargo aquel postre cumplía su función, la hacía sentirse mejor.

El sonido de pasos cercanos, y después el de la puerta abriéndose la sacaron de su ensoñación

Oscar enfundada en un abrigo azul y André con un suéter verde, entraban al departamento a las carreras

-¡Yo gané! –exclamó André

-¡Eso no es cierto!...

Oscar intentó empujarlo

-¡Mala perdedora! - André la atrajo más hacia si, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y ambos forcejearon en una fingida pelea, aunque en realidad se estaban divirtiendo como nunca

-¡TRAMPOSO!

André intentó rodear su cintura con un brazo, obteniendo a cambio un golpe en la mano

-¡Calma fiera!…-murmuró André riendo, atrapándola para comenzar a besar su cuello

Antonieta sonrió al verlos, los dos parecían sacados de alguna de las novelas que gustaba leer…¡una pareja enamorada!

-¡Oigan…no coman pan frente a los pobres!…

-¡ANTONIETA!

-.-.-.-.-

La luz del alumbrado público se filtraba por las cortinas blancas a medio cerrar, el viento y la lluvia azotaban con fuerza las ventanas.

La tormenta arreciaba, pero dentro del departamento, André pensaba que nunca una noche así le había parecido más agradable… y era agradable porque ella estaba a su lado

-Me costó un poco, pero creo haber encontrado bastante información…-indicó mientras encendía su laptop -….¿cómo te fue a ti?

El gruñido de Oscar, le reveló que no le había ido muy bien

-¿tan mal?

-Solo conseguí copias de algunos archivos y órdenes de trabajo... – bufó Oscar-… ¡presioné a mucha gente, pero no conseguí nada!

André meneó la cabeza, sonrió y movió los dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado,…los informes comenzaron a parecer frente a sus ojos,

- ¡André Grandier listo para la inspección, madeimoselle Oscar!...-se volvió hacia ella con un fingido tono militar

Oscar se acercó a la pantalla para revisarlos. Todo estaba ordenado y con notas que reflejaban sus observaciones

-¡no tendrá pretexto para castigarme nuevamente! …- comentó con una sonrisa

Oscar movió la cabeza

-creo…-opinó André ante la mirada desaprobadora

-Si quieres decir algo ¡dilo!

-Hmmm…-André se limitó a murmurar mientras se frotaba el costado de la cabeza, donde su abundante pelo escondía perfectamente un ligero chichón

-¡Lo de la rama en el parque, fue un accidente! –replicó Oscar a la defensiva, recordando la carrera a casa

-Hmmm…

-¡Además fuiste TÚ, el que empezó… sacudiendo la nieve de esa rama sobre mi cabeza!

-Hmmm….

-Lo repito… ¡no tuve la intención!...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, amenazadoramente-…Y SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE, DEJA DE DECIR "HMMM"…

Antes de que la furia de su novia tomara vuelo, André la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y sonriéndole con amor.

- ¡Me encanta el brillo de tus ojos cuando estás enfadada! – Le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-.-.-.-

Durante la siguiente media hora, Oscar revisó aquellos documentos y sus observaciones, comparándolos con las notas que ella misma había preparado, todo fue bastante fácil, debido al esmero que André había puesto en la tarea

Encontraron varias fallas y omisiones que no parecían ser"accidentales", por lo que decidieron hacer notas al respecto, y enviárselas a su padre a través de Girodell

André transcribía las notas, mientras Oscar iba y venía a sus espaldas, revisando nuevamente los documentos por si habían pasado algo por alto

_-me parece muy raro, que el diario de operaciones tenga omisiones precisamente los días de entrega de materiales_

Oscar dejó de trajinar y André miró sobre su hombro, ella estaba sentada en el sofá detrás de él

_-Oscar es una mujer muy… hermosa…_- pensó, sintiendo como la sangre se calentaba en sus venas

André no podía dejar de fantasear, mientras recorría con su mirada la esbelta figura, pero solo podía hacer eso: fantasear,… porque…

-Voy a pedir pizza, chicos… ¿alguna preferencia?

André volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con el aniñado rostro Antonieta

-Ninguna….por mi, escoge lo que quieras –contestó en tono neutro

-¿seguro?

-ya oíste, pide lo que quieras – dijo Oscar sin apartar la vista de los documentos

André suspiró pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos

_-… ¡¿pero qué me sucede?...¡ni siquiera estamos solos!... ¡este no es el momento ni el lugar!...-_se reprendió a sí mismo_-….tengo que controlar mis hormonas…o ¡tendré bien merecido un par de golpes!_

Agitó la cabeza y en un intento de alejar esas ideas, se dedicó a revisar su correo electrónico

-.-.-.-

_-"¿Aún quiere saber la verdad acerca del asunto del tren?...quizás esto te ayude, sé que lo andaba buscando"-_ decía un mensaje recién llegado con un archivo adjunto, el cual provocó en él una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.

No conocía al remitente, pero este de alguna forma había nuevamente conseguido contactarlo.

_-Alguien se esta tomando demasiadas molestias por mi causa_

Por un momento su mente divagó, recordando a todas las personas con las cuales había hablado acerca del tema

_-tal vez sea alguno de ellos…_

Al instante se resignó, adivinar quien era sería imposible, así que en lugar de preocuparse demasiado por eso, procedió a imprimir el documento recibido, no sin antes enviar una breve respuesta

_-"Los datos me serán muy útiles…desearía poder agradecerle el favor personalmente… ¿sería eso posible?"_

Oprimió la tecla de "envío"

-.-.-.-.

La respuesta llegó más rápido que lo que él esperaba.

_-"Entiendo que usted quiera más, pero sea paciente, pronto me pondré en contacto con usted"._

-.-.-.-

-¡LA ORDEN 9A!…-exclamó Oscar, agitando uno de los papeles-… ¡estuve pidiéndola varias veces!... ¡¿cómo la obtuviste?

André observó su emoción y por un momento pensó en hablarle acerca del mensaje y sobre los malos presentimientos que lo embargaban, pero no deseaba alarmarla, así que como le era costumbre intentó utilizar el humor para evadir el tema

-Si eres amable con los demás… y sabes cómo pedir las cosas….casi siempre todas las puertas se te abren, Oscar –aseveró con una sonrisa levemente sarcástica

-¿?

-Digo,…no necesitabas presionarlos, amenazarlos, ni tildarlos de incompetentes…-dijo irguiéndose al recordar algunas historias que habían llegado a sus oídos

-¿?

Puso una mano en la espalda de ella, dibujando en su rostro la mejor expresión de suficiencia que podía lograr

-….no sabes cuanta colaboración recibes cuando te acercas a invitarles un café…para hablar de lo mucho que odian a sus jefes

-¿?

-Que puedo decir…no puedo evitar ser tan encantador…- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿te burlas de mi?

-yo nunca… le tengo demasiado cariño a mis huesos…

-Sabes que a veces puedes ser… puedes ser…

-En lugar de buscar los insultos exactos…- dijo estirando los brazos, sin poder reprimir un bostezo-… ¿podrías mejor darme un beso de buenas noches? …

-¿?

-Sabes…me encanta tu elocuencia…

Antes de que ella fuera siquiera capaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, André la tomó de los hombros y sonriéndole, besó sus labios con ternura

-Es tarde, mañana es día hábil y debemos descansar…-dijo soltándola con suavidad-… ya podrás matarme mañana

-.-.-.-

Pese a lo dicho, sabía que el sueño no llegaría tan fácilmente

Se aseguró de darle un lugar cómodo a su mascota y luego fue en pos de su reproductor, buscando canciones al azar

Imprevistamente encontró una muy especial…sonrió, con lágrimas contenidas, al recordar la ocasión en que había intentado cantarla con su madre

_-Tienes dotes hijito…algún día nos presentaremos juntos en el teatro de tu abuelo_

Caminó hasta el ventanal, se acomodó en el alfeizar, y una voz muy querida empezó a escucharse…

_Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul_

Pensando estar solo, comenzó a cantar en voz baja

_Luna tu_

_cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya_

_cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_

_que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar_

_una noche el puerto de tu soledad_

Dianne iba saliendo de la cocina dispuesta a llamarlo para que tomaran algo juntos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando lo escuchó cantando suavemente

_Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_

_sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_

_y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_

_luna que me miras ahora escúchame_

La voz se elevaba gradualmente…por breves instantes Dianne cerró los ojos, conteniendoel aliento, sintiendo como el pulso y respiración se le aceleraban

_(only you can hear my soul)_

_Luna tu, _

_sabes el secreto de la eternidad_

_y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad_

_guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye _

_me siento perdido y no se..._

_no se que hay amores _

_que destruyen corazones_

_como fuego que todo lo puede abrasar_

-_Es mejor soñar que puede llegar a ser...que despertar y darte cuenta que jamás será – _pensó ella con tristeza

_Luna tu,_

_alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad_

_en tu cara oculta que misterio habrá_

_todos escondemos siempre algún perfil_

_Somos corazones bajo el temporal_

_ángeles de barro que…_

Imprevistamente André giró hacia la puerta…¡y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al percatarse de que no estaba solo!

-¡DIANNE!

-perdón…no quise molestarte, André…-Dianne balbuceó una excusa-…vi la luz encendida y…

-Y aprovechaste para espiarme…-dijo en fingido tono serio cruzando los brazos-… eso no se hace señorita

Dianne palideció y temiendo haber sido inoportuna trato excusarse educadamente

-Lo siento…yo…

-No me tomes en serio, solo bromeaba contigo,…-dijo él dejando a un lado su reproductor

-¿Era una de las grabaciones de tu madre?

-Si… aunque su participación es tan pequeña… -suspiró quedamente-….solo estaba iniciando su carrera

-tenía una voz maravillosa…

Una sonrisa de orgullo iluminó su rostro

-mi padre decía que cuando cantaba un solo,….podía…transportarte…

André alzó su mirada, los verdes ojos adquirieron un brillo vidrioso,

-¿Sabes qué vendría bien en este momento, André? –la voz de Dianne lo despertó de su triste ensueño -… ¡Una taza de chocolate recién preparado! Yo haré los honores.

Dianne dispuso una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate y algunos panecillos, André sonrió, todo olía y se veía deliciosamente bien.

-.-.-.-.

Ella lo amaba y él parecía no imaginarlo….

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando él,…soñando…soñando un mundo en el que sus deseos fueran posibles

_- … como antes de que conociera a esa mujer…_

Se estaba engañando, estaba aferrada al pasado, a "los buenos tiempos" …tiempos en los que podría haber algo entre ellos

_- que ingenua e sido,… pero el amor nos ciega a todos,…. tal vez a unos mas que a otros, pero…_

-Sabes….no sé por qué, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que tú...-André la miró a los ojos-…bueno…creo que hay algo que tú quieres confiarme...

-André….yo…. - dio vuelta la cara

-Vamos…sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Dianne contempló la sinceridad en aquellos ojos que no sabían mentir y que se mostraban intrigados

-Dianne…

Por unos instantes entre ambos reinó el silencio

-André…. ¿Alguna vez has querido algo con todas tus fuerzas…algo que esta lejos de tu alcance? - Preguntó ella.

-¿Por que preguntas eso?

–Porque yo deseo algo que sé que nunca tendré.

André arqueó una ceja

-¿A qué te refirieres?- se atrevió a preguntar

_-Maldita sea, ¡es tan difícil!_

No sabía que hacer, no quería que nada cambiara, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría ocultar sus sentimientos

_-Si lo descubre todo será peor_

Dianne suspiró, pensando que si desechaba todos sus sueños, tal vez algún día podría volver a mirarle sin sentir la ya familiar punzada en el corazón y podrían volver a ser amigos.

-Me he equivocado tanto en esta vida…

La aseveración no fue más que un susurro, apenas audible incluso para ella,

Pero él…él la escuchó…

-Perdóname, Dianne…-Murmuró-…Debería ser un mejor amigo…. prestar más atención…

El corazón de Dianne dio un salto y su cuerpo se estremeció ¿Acaso André lo había adivinado?

-Es natural que en estas fechas estés más sensible…has pasado por mucho,…-dijo suavemente-…Lo que sientes es tan normal…

Tomó una de las gráciles manos entre las suyas

-No debes darte nunca por vencida….el dolor por todo lo pasado volverá una y otra vez, pero cada vez será menor….lo prometo….- Acarició su mano suavemente intentando tranquilizarla -…lo que debes recordar es que tienes una familia…tienes a tu madre… a Alan….y me tienes a mí…que tal vez no tenga el ilustre apellido Soissons, pero me siento de la familia

-No bromees – dijo ella recuperando su mano y haciendo un esfuerzo para volver al tono trivial

-No bromeo, Dianne…- dijo sonriéndole con ternura -….y como estamos contando las cosas buenas…ten en cuenta lo siguiente….tienes carácter muy agradable… mente abierta y espíritu libre….y si eso no bastase, eres total y absolutamente preciosa…-dijo con absoluta sinceridad -…solo piensa en todos los chicos del escuadrón, ¡los tienes a todos locos!…cualquiera de ellos dejaría que Alan lo partiera en pedazos, ¡solo por la oportunidad de tener una cita contigo!

-Son buenos chicos,….pero ninguno…

-Entiendo,…. ninguno de ellos llena los altos requerimientos de la princesa Dianne….entonces….¿como es el hombre de vuestros sueños, Lady Di?

La taza que tenía en sus manos casi se le cae al suelo por la impresión que le produjo la pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-.

André analizó a Dianne con interés, dada la confianza entre ellos, la pregunta no era tan extraña o incómoda

_-Que harías si te dijera la verdad…_…-pensó ella con una sonrisa triste que no pasó desapercibida-…_que es moreno…que tiene unos lindos ojos verdes…y esta completamente enamorado de otra mujer…_

-Algo me dice que ya lo encontraste…

_- ¡Diablos!... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… intuitivo? …-_Dianne esquivó la inquisitiva mirada-…_debo controlarme…él nunca debe saberlo…_

-Dianne…escúchame….-acarició levemente la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa-…si hay algo en él que valga la pena, no podrá evitar caer a tus pies…

La muchacha bajó la mirada, posándola en la taza y su aun humeante contenido.

-si no lo hace será porque es un completo idiota…-dijo él con plena convicción

-¿eh?

-No me mires como si dijera tonterías

-André…yo…

-¡DIANNE!... ¡ya llegamos!...– la voz de Alan, se dejó oír -...¿es chocolate lo que estoy oliendo?

-Parece que me salvó la campana…-dijo Dianne con una sonrisa de alivio

-Si…es mejor que atiendas a tu hermano antes de que comience a morder las tazas – comentó risueño-… pero no te fíes…volveré a atacar el día menos pensado

-.-.-.-.

En un bistró cercano al parque, donde habían tenido la suerte de poder conseguir una mesa apartada, la novel pareja disfrutaba de una tranquila cena de año nuevo

_- Este lugar es muy modesto,…_ – pensó Oscar_-… pero la comida es excelente…_

Le agradaba que el restaurante sirviera comida casera, nada particularmente elaborado o elegante

Iba a comentarle algo al respecto a su acompañante, pero se detuvo cuando vio como él daba cuenta de su plato

-Lo siento…tenía hambre… -dijo André al notar su inquisitiva mirada–…además estos son días de fiesta… ¡la única época en que uno puede darse un atracón sin sentirse culpable!...-indicó mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-pero…¿esa es razón para comer como si alguien fuera a quitarte tu plato?

-Disculpa…es un reflejo condicionado….¡tú no sabes cómo es vivir con alguien como Alan!...- explicó un tanto avergonzado-…debo darle una mordida a todo, antes de que él acabe con su plato

Pese a tener en la mente la vívida imagen de André protegiendo su plato del acoso de Alan, Oscar intentó mantener su expresión circunspecta

-¡Oye!... ¡TE ESTÁS RIENDO CON LOS OJOS!- exclamó ofendido

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

André está perdidamente enamorado, lo sabe, pero verla bajo la luz de la luna parece recordarle exactamente por qué.

Un abrigo azul grande, desgastado en varios lugares, blusa blanca asomándose por el cuello, cabello revuelto, con mechones desacomodados de una forma adorable, mirada brillante y una sonrisa tan suave, que es casi imperceptible.

Se acerca hasta ella para pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¡lo mejor después de una buena cena es un paseo!

-De acuerdo

-.-.-.-

Sus ojos no paraban de mirar al joven que caminaba a su lado. No entendía muy bien los sentimientos que crecían dentro de ella.

Desde que se conocieron, sus gestos cariñosos iban haciéndose algo cada vez más natural y…necesario

La forma en que tomaba su mano cuando corrían hacia la estación del tren…el brazo sobre sus hombros cuando quería comentarle algo,….el pequeño codazo juguetón cuando bromeaba o quería llamar su atención…

Todo se sentía tan bien…quizás demasiado, porque sentía extraño encontrar tanta seguridad junto a alguien

_-siento que junto a él, nada puede salir mal…._-bajó la cabeza y se perdió nuevamente en sus reflexiones

Aunque tratara de negarlo a si misma, aquel hombre se estaba haciendo demasiado importante en su vida y eso la asustaba.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche, ambos se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus labios.

Aquello fue el cierre perfecto para una noche perfecta.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

_La noche era muy oscura y las pocas luces del alumbrado público, solo daban un aire lúgubre al largo callejón por el que caminaba Oscar_

_Ella se desplazaba con rapidez, buscando llegar a la avenida cercana lo más pronto posible, miraba hacia atrás a cada rato, sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento_

_André se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, estaba cansado de correr y le costaba respirar, pero estaba seguro que eso no lo salvaría de la reprimenda por llegar tarde a recogerla_

_De pronto, en el extremo del callejón surgió un coche a toda velocidad, haciendo que la luz de sus faros iluminara todo su cuerpo,…Oscar giró y sus pupilas se contrajeron deslumbradas por la intensa luz…_

_Ante sus ojos el cuerpo de la rubia se elevó por un instante en el aire, cayendo luego con violencia sobre la calle_

_-¡OSCAR! – la llamó, mientras los neumáticos del coche agresor chirriaban en veloz huída._

_Sin creer lo que había pasado se acercó a ella, levantó su cabeza buscando hacerla reaccionar…pese a su desesperación puso todos sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios en práctica…pero…todo era inútil…sus ojos abiertos ya no le miraban,… su boca entreabierta ya no se movía…_

_-¡OSCAARR!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

André dio un salto en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con las manos descubriendo que estaba llorando,…aquel sueño había sido tan real…

-.-.-.-

Dianne, no podía conciliar el sueño, pese al frío reinante se encontraba parada junto a la ventana del cuarto que compartía con su madre, observando el cielo estrellado

_-Él esta tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…_ -suspiró hondamente y se preguntó si realmente había un poco de esperanza para ella

No tuvo que esperar mucho la respuesta…

Una puerta que chirrió llamó su atención

_-Eh…-_Fijó su mirada hacia el balcón del cuarto de los muchachos _-…es…es André….pero…¿Que hace?... _

-.-.-.-.-.

Era algo tonto estar en aquella situación solo por un mal sueño

-_Estoy loco,… decididamente estoy loco…_-se decía a sí mismo, mientras se miraba los pies, apoyados en la cornisa del edificio_-…Lo más lógico era llamarla por teléfono o algo así…_

Pero eso no le hubiese bastado…

Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta del balcón…

Solo quería verla dormir a través de los cristales,…solo quería asegurarse de que lo ocurrido en aquella horrible pesadilla, no había sido verdad…

Se apoyó por completo en la puerta, tratando de verla a través de los cristales, pero de pronto, sintió que el pestillo comenzaba a ceder…

-.-.-.-

_-¿por qué, André?... ¿por qué estas con ella?... ¡tú no eres así!...-_Dianne cerró los ojos para frenar cualquier lágrima

_- ¿Por qué la vida me hace esto?... _

Con manos temblorosas se limpio una lágrima furtiva….él no amaba a otra y tenía que aprender a vivir con eso…. pero todo en la vida tenía un límite y ella estaba alcanzando el suyo.

-.-.-.-

André se acercó a mirarla y una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro, Oscar estaba dormida.

El brillo pálido de la luna iluminaba la habitación, lo que le permitió verla claramente, su rostro reflejaba paz y sus labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa, lo que soñaba, fuera lo que fuera parecía ser muy placentero,…

Se acercó a acomodar los mechones que le cubrían la frente, al menos eso intentó creer…

_-Su cabello_… _es tan suave…y sus ojos,… me gusta su color… quisiera…quisiera verlos abiertos, tal vez debería despertarla y…._

El asombro ante el pensamiento lo hizo alejarse

_-¡Pero qué estoy pensando!_

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

_-Calma, André… solo viniste aquí por esa maldita pesadilla…ya la viste,… todo esta bien…eso es todo, retírate antes de que ella despierte y en todo su derecho… ¡TE MANDE DE CABEZA CONTRA EL PAVIMENTO DE LA CALLE!…_

Quiso volverse e irse del lugar, pero una fuerza desconocida le impedía hacerlo

_-Solo una cosa más…_

Se acercó para depositar un suave beso en la frente de su novia

-Que tengas dulces sueños… -susurró suavemente antes de salir del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra los vidrios de la amplia ventana, el frío reinante en la celda calaba hasta los huesos

Saint-Just abrió los ojos, estaba entumecido por el frío y la posición que lleva horas sin cambiar…el dolor estremeció su cuerpo

Apretó con fuerza sus sienes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... De momento no estaba seguro, podrían haber sido minutos, días o incluso meses

_-¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo este sufrimiento? _

Escondió su rostro entre las manos, repitiendo nuevamente las promesas de venganza hechas hace tiempo, tratando de no olvidar a ninguno de los culpables

_-Todos van a pagarlo…_

El grito de un guardia lo saca de su ensoñación, los pasos se acercan

Su cuerpo se estremece adivinando lo que vendrá, al fin dejará la oscura y fría mazmorra de la prisión.

_-¡al fin llega el tiempo de castigar a los infames!...- _musitó mientrassus manos se crispaban-… _¡pronto llegará el castigo a quienes me dejaron en este sitio cruel y sin sentido!_

-.-.-.-.-

_-André ya debería haber llegado_

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, un leve toque en su hombro llamó su atención, se dio la vuelta para mirar a André, que ya había entrado al recibidor y le sonreía.

- ¡Buenas tardes!

- ¡Buenas!, –llegó a su lado y la beso suavemente en los labios. - … ¿Todo listo?

- Todo listo. – aferró la carpeta en sus manos. - ¡Víctor nos está esperando!

Los anunciaron y ambos entraron en la oficina

Girodel se adelantó a saludar a Oscar,

-Oscar…tan bella como siempre…. – dijo inclinándose respetuosamente para besarle la mano.

André hizo un gesto de disgusto y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en ese joven apuesto y bien vestido que todavía mantenía la mano de Oscar en la suya.

_-¡demonios!...¡lleva enamorado de ella por años, se le nota en la cara!_

-Buenas tardes, Grandier…-lo saludó a regañadientes ofreciéndole la mano

-Buenas…tardes…-contestó él aceptando la mano en mudo desafío

-Bien…a lo que vinimos…-dijo sentándose tras su escritorio, y ofreciéndoles con un gesto asiento delante de él-… Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar… estoy muy interesado en escuchar lo que has averiguado, Oscar

-En realidad la mayor parte de la investigación hemos de agradecerla a André…

-En tal caso espero que sus comentarios sean de ayuda para nosotros.

-Por supuesto.

Oscar sacó el reporte de su carpeta y comenzó a desarrollarse aquella reunión que sería larga, pero bastante productiva

-.-.-.-

.

.

..

Oscar vociferaba molesta por la falta de muchos documentos en la investigación efectuada por la empresa, cuyo principal afán había sido deslindar responsabilidades antes que encontrar fallas que pudieran haber propiciado el accidente

_-… nunca imaginé que me atraería una mujer con tanto ímpetu… pero ahora…. es todo lo que quiero,… quiero protegerla y al mismo tiempo, como a todos, puede llegar a intimidarme cuando está furiosa _-pensaba André mirándola_-… me vuelve loco..._

Miró de reojo a Girodel

_- por ella me he convertido en el hombre mas celoso sobre la tierra...bueno… tal vez Girodel me gane en esto_

-André…Víctor te preguntó cómo fue que obtuviste el informe 9A….¡¿En qué piensas?

-Ehhh…yo….¡Lo siento!…

La expresión seria de Oscar, sus ojos clavados en él, lo despertaron a la realidad

-ehhh…bueno….en realidad me llegó de una fuente anónima

-Eso hace más difícil las cosas, Oscar…no podemos estar seguros de que estos datos sean fiables – indicó Víctor con seriedad

-Tampoco puedes estar seguro de que no lo sean

-.-.-.-.

La reunión había sido productiva, y Oscar había defendido férreamente todo el trabajo conjunto, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba

Lo que le preocupaba era que algunas veces a su lado, realmente no sabía como actuar o si le estaba demostrando correctamente todo lo que siente

_-… a veces me da miedo ser torpe…hacer las cosas demasiado rápido… o invadir su intimidad,… su espacio…-_entrecerró los ojos_ - hasta ahora casi siempre soy yo quien demuestra cariño,… quien la besa o le da un abrazo…quien le dice que la ama…_

Repentinamente sintió la cabeza pesada, tratando de despejarla la echó hacia atrás

_-Pese a todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros estos días_…._siento que ella aun tiene dudas… y no puedo evitar tener miedo de que un día…_

-Paquete para el señor Soissons. – anunció un mensajero sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_-¿Correo para Alan_? – se preguntó André, extrañado por la presencia del mensajero en el cuartel de operaciones del grupo

-¡Al fin llegaron! – exclamó Alan corriendo hacia la puerta

Tomó el paquete, firmó el recibo deprisa y llevó la caja hasta la mesa más cercana para abrirlo

-Son los calendarios que mandé a imprimir para publicitar mi taller…-Tomó unos cuantos y sonriendo, se dispuso a repartirlos -…chicos,…con algo de suerte…este año estaremos saliendo con bellezas como estas

Los amigos curiosos comenzaron a rodearlo, para recibirlos

-WOWWW...¡¿ya vieron esto?...

Las tarjetas comenzaron a pasar de mano en mano

-¡dejen algunos para André! – la voz de Alan se dejó oír entre las exclamaciones de todos

-No los necesito,…-dijo André mientras se ocupaba en servir un poco de leche a la nueva mascota oficial del grupo

-No te hagas al santurrón,…y ven acá….-prorrumpió Alan-…a todos nos gusta mirar a una chica guapa,… ¡Y ESTAS…ESTÁN DE LO MEJOR!….¡LAS SELECCIONÉ YO MISMO, DIABLOS!….¡NADIE SE LO CONTARÁ A TU PALOMITA, TOMA ALGUNOS!...

Solo para evitar la molestia de su amigo, se acercó y tomó los que le ofrecía

-Ahora podrás disfrutar de algo bueno….¡¿qué tiene de malo una miradita?

-Si…son lindas…-dijo mirando las fotos distraídamente

-¡Vamos!... ¡sé sincero y dile a todos lo que realmente piensas! – lo retó su mejor amigo

Se hizo un silencio expectante, luego André habló con voz tranquila

-Amigos…como cualquier hombre…en mi vida existieron y existirán muchas mujeres que atraigan mis ojos…pero en mi corazón…solo hay espacio para una

-Bonita frase…-Armand sacó su libreta de apuntes -…la usaré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, amigo…

-Buena idea,… ¡eso es digno de plagiarse!

-André, eres todo un conquistador

André sonrió y sus facciones se suavizaron cuando lo hizo, su voz fue clara al aceptar lo que para él era una verdad innegable

-Sinceramente, no entiendo mucho de estas cosas…-dijo apaciblemente mientras un brillo profundo y cálido inundaba sus ojos-…no creo haber conquistado….tal vez solo…sucumbí

Alan sabía que eso era verdad

Ni la niñez y ni la adolescencia de André había sido normales.

La prematura muerte de su madre en un accidente, marcó el final de su niñez

En la adolescencia, el diagnóstico de la enfermedad de su padre, trastocó su vida y mientras sus amigos estaban en la etapa de atraer la atención de las chicas del instituto, con el estudiado papel de "chicos malos". André pasaba el tiempo cuidando devotamente de su padre en el afán de lograr retenerlo a su lado

La larga y encomiable lucha había hecho que él pasara por alto toda la etapa de enamoramientos propios de esa edad

Alan conocía su historia, pero en su balance de lo importante, ¡no tener experiencia no era algo que debiera decirse en voz alta!

_-¡y encima lo admite!... ¿qué es lo que tiene esa mujer? …-_pensó molesto_-… si esto sigue así, pensaré que lo embrujó de algún modo. _

El solo imaginarse a Oscar llenando de hilos de colores y alfileres un muñeco de su amigo, lo hizo reír.

-¡MUCHACHOS!... -se acercó a él-… vean….esto es lo que se llama un "incidente de la psiquiatría"… -apoyó el cometario con una nada amable palmada en la espalda de su amigo-…o dicho en palabras más sencillas ¡MIREN LO IDIOTA QUE TE HACE EL AMOR!

-.-.-.-

El taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta de hierro forjado

-Estoy libre… ¡al fin!...-susurró para si mismo

Un relámpago iluminó la fachada de la ruinosa mansión, Saint Just bajó del vehículo

Levantó el rostro con lentitud, encontrando a alguien que lo observaba desde la casa. Miró fijamente a los oscuros ojos, que lo miraban con frialdad.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la edificación… Saint-Just detuvo su andar frente a la puerta, recibiendo gustoso las gotas de lluvia

-He vuelto a casa,…padre…-dijo quedamente, esperando la aceptación

El anciano de rostro imperturbable lo escrutó en silencio, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos han cambiado, no es el mismo,…hay demasiada furia, miedo y dolor contenidos dentro de ese ser… pero es su hijo… ¡y ha regresado!

-Tu cuarto esta dispuesto…

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado pero no podía dormir

Acomodó la almohada y encendió la pequeña televisión que tenían en el cuarto. En la cama de al lado, Alan se revolvió incómodo, pero no despertó

Era muy tarde y para su mala suerte la programación apestaba.

Apagó el aparato y se dirigió a la cocina para beberse un vaso de leche con miel, un recurso que funcionaba cuando era pequeño

Esta vez no dio resultado.

Pensó en preparar algo especial para el desayuno de todos, pero temió que, como la noche anterior, su trajín en la cocina despertara a la señora Soissons.

_-No te esfuerces tanto por nosotros, hijo… -_ la expresión apenada de la señora volvió a su mente

_-Si supiera que solo es una manera de distraerme…_

Había estado toda la noche intentando entretenerse con algo y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Oscar, sus pesadillas y la extraña obsesión que lo dominaba cada noche

-.-.-..-

-Padre… ¿Dónde está Clarice?...no vino a saludarme - Antoine indagó por su querida hermana al entrar a estudio

Luchando por dominar la desesperación que repentinamente inundó su ser, el patriarca de la familia Saint-Just mantuvo la vista la taza de café que diligentemente le ofrecían, fingiendo no haber oído la pregunta, ignorando el entrecejo fruncido del muchacho que junto a la puerta aguardaba la respuesta.

-¿el señorito no lo sabe? – osó preguntar la vieja ama de llaves mirándolo con perplejidad.

-¡LO SABRÍA, SI NO HUBIESE DECIDIDO ACTUAR COMO UN DELINCUENTE Y LLENARNOS DE VERGÜENZA!...- espetó con una mezcla de furia y desesperación- … ¡LO SABRÍA!…y hubiese podido….acompañarnos en su funeral...

-.-.-..-

Nuevamente había caído

-_esto no es correcto…_

André la miraba extasiado…era maravilloso verla dormir apaciblemente, no se cansaba de contemplar su rostro tranquilo, su largo cabello rubio, ni la piel marfileña

_-cada noche me prometo no volver a hacerlo… pero…_ _no puedo evitarlo…_

Como en varias ocasiones luchaba con el impulso de acostarse a su lado…como aquella noche lejana

_-… sentirla cerca…protegerla…_

Aunque también aceptaba que la deseaba intensamente

Depositó un sutil beso sobre su frente, giró y como de costumbre se dispuso a salir…pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-An…André…

André se detuvo

Su voz había sonado muy quedamente, pero él la había oído

Toda su piel se erizó, ¡lo habían descubierto!

-.-.-.-.

_-Oscar…_

_-André…_

_Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente y rozó sus labios delicadamente por un breve instante, Oscar cerró sus ojos ante el contacto suave y delicado…casi como si temiera que se rompiera. _

_Sus labios eran suaves, y su aliento cálido, una combinación totalmente placentera…_

_-Te amo _

_Alcanzó a susurrar él antes de volver a besarla con avidez, con locura, con amor…_

-.-.-.-.-.

-Oscar…yo….-André volteó para intentar explicarse, pero al hacerlo notó que los ojos de Oscar permanecían cerrados.

_-.-.-..-_

_Siguió acariciando lentamente sus labios… los brazos masculinos la rodeaban con poderío, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo, formando una prisión de la nunca desearía salir _

_Cedió a su tacto, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, dándole permiso de volver a besarla…_

_-Te amo, Oscar..._

-.-.-.-.-

Oscar dormía, André suspiró con alivio, pero la tranquilidad prontamente trocó en curiosidad

_-Dijo mi nombre… ¿por qué?_

Nuevamente se acercó a ella

-.-.-.-.

_Sus manos recorrían su espalda, mientras él besaba su cuello… descendiendo poco a poco…saboreando cada centímetro de piel… sintiendo que el contacto no era suficiente…_

_Apretó los ojos, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba…._

-.-.-.-.-

– A…An…André

_-¡Otra vez!_

–…André….Ahhh

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer

André cerró los ojos, y casi sin pensar acarició sutilmente el rostro de la mujer… ¡no podía creerlo!... ¡¿Ella estaba soñando con él?

-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-¡Y hasta aquí llegué!...siento mucho la tardanza, pero mis musos dispersos últimamente no se están portando bien y si sumamos a eso varios cambios en mi rutina, ¡hay días que no puedo avanzar ni media página!

-Pero como dije antes no voy a dejar la historia tirada y una vez más apelo a su infinita paciencia con mis errores y tardanzas.

-Gracias por leer esto y espero con ansias sus comentarios e ideas acerca de cómo seguirla


End file.
